


live your life/活成了你

by jupiterdylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 94,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

第一次见到冬日战士的时候，朗姆洛13岁。  
正如所有混迹在贫民区的孤儿一样，朗姆洛每天都在为填饱肚子而冒险。他掌握着附近几个街区内杂货店和食品店的送货规律，会在店员转身的间隙从车上偷走食物，然后以最快的速度送下肚子。  
被抓是常有的，随之而来的肯定是一阵殴打。虽然这附近的流浪小孩不少，但是很多店铺的店员们都已经记住了他，因为朗姆洛是其中得手率最高的一个，店员们讨厌他。通常朗姆洛并不会反抗，店员们终究都是好人，不会打他太疼，更不会打他太久。比起身上的淤青，朗姆洛更加惧怕由身体内部带来的灼烧感——饥饿。饥饿会带来死亡，而疼痛相反，它提醒着朗姆洛自己正在活着。朗姆洛有时候不知道自己为什么要活，以偷窃为生，每天晚上还要在桥洞下抢占过夜的一席之地。夏天还好，到了冬天，苏联北方的夜晚会随时把桥洞下面变成停尸场。垃圾箱是冬天里不错的去处，朗姆洛不善于在冬天找垃圾箱，确切的说，朗姆洛没法睡垃圾箱。他自己也很纳闷为什么每天吃不好睡不好还会长得这么高，13岁的他已经超过了五尺七寸，大部分垃圾箱没法装下他，而能装下的垃圾箱里面都有个比他更加高大强壮的孩子。所以冬天的晚上，朗姆洛总是会选择绕着街区跑步，通过消耗他白天来之不易的食物而保持自己不被冻死。  
这天晚上，朗姆洛听见桥洞下难得的嘈杂，他走过去，发现街区的几个大孩子正在兴致勃勃的讲些什么。吃饱饭，有地方睡，雇佣兵，朗姆洛筛选出来这样几个关键词。正当他想走开的时候，其中一个大孩子叫住了他。  
“朗姆洛，正好你来了。”大孩子过去搂过朗姆洛的肩膀，“你要不要跟我们一起加入雇佣兵呢？你很高，足够强壮。去了那里的话就不用担心没饭吃和没地方睡觉了。”  
“我不想去…”雇佣兵？朗姆洛觉得那离自己很遥远。  
“一起去吧朗姆洛，难道你想偷东西过一辈子吗？当了雇佣兵还有钱拿。”大孩子不放弃的劝说他。朗姆洛犹豫了，他确实不知道这样的日子有什么意义，或许听别人指挥反而比没有目标更好。  
“好吧。”他答应了。  
朗姆洛就这么稀里糊涂的进了克格勃，美名其曰“对外作战组”，实际上是为苏联扫除外部障碍的暗杀小队。报道第二天，照例是组织头目进行训话，就是这一天，朗姆洛第一次见到了冬兵，准确的说，是冬兵的一部分。  
训话正在进行时，有人进来通报，紧接着作为部长的那个人就扔下这群新兵出去了。朗姆洛顺着门口的方向看，只见走廊上送过去两个惨不忍睹的人，或许已经该称之为尸体了。他听见部长在走廊里发火，他听到了一些词：失控，无法靠近，开枪...朗姆洛大胆的走出房间，之后他看见一个盖着白布的人被推过来，白布上遍布着血迹，一只金属手臂垂下，有血在金属的缝隙中蔓延，直到滴在地上。朗姆洛在部长发现之前退回到房间，他装作什么都没发生的样子等待着，脑子里却挥不去刚才的景象。金属臂，扭曲的尸体，人类。朗姆洛大概知道这一切是那个盖着白布的人的杰作，他突然感觉自己心里有什么东西正在萌芽，似乎是好奇，似乎是恐惧，似乎是憧憬，更像是这些和更多东西的结合体。朗姆洛自己告诉自己，这里的水很深，足够把自己淹没。  
训练，任务。成功，失败。服从，惩罚。生存，死亡。5年过去了，朗姆洛得到了一些，失去了一些。他不知道这两样能不能算作相互抵消。以前与他一起加入的大孩子们现在只剩他一个，他不再是那个在冬夜里奔跑的男孩了，现在的他具有力量，敏捷而冷酷。用上级的标准来说，朗姆洛现在是个具有价值的队员。他又长高了一些，身高达到六尺四吋，240磅，站在人群中会让人不敢长时间的直视。他的手上覆盖上了薄薄的茧子，用枪指着别人的时候，不会像以前一样颤抖。朗姆洛努力做一个听话的好士兵，他一点一滴的渗透进这个组织的秘密，想要接触到那天所见的人的名字，最后他只听到了一个鬼故事，一个叫做冬日战士的武器的故事。  
再次见到冬兵的时候，是一次偶然。那是在朗姆洛向上面的人汇报完任务之后，忘记拿任务日志的他回去取，却看见冬兵从房间里出来。深色的长大衣，大衣的外面挂着枪套，腰带后面插着两把军刀，黑色护目镜，左手带着半指手套，露出金属的手指。  
“是他。”朗姆洛藏到一边，在阴影里看着冬兵从自己眼前走过。比自己矮，比自己瘦，带着胡茬的下巴像个小包子，但就是散发着慑人的危险信号。朗姆洛用力呼吸着掠过冬兵身体的空气——是冰冷的，刺激着鼻腔内的粘膜留下淡淡的金属味。  
又过了5年，朗姆洛23岁，当上了队长，尝过了女人的滋味，有了自己的副手罗林斯，添了差点让他死掉的伤痕，获得知晓更多秘密的权力，以及和冬日战士一起训练的机会。朗姆洛已经看过了他的档案：一个训练有素的杀手，潜行者，被人惧怕的鬼故事，却长期被禁锢在低温冷藏柜里，需要靠时不时的电击洗脑提升精神稳定度。这次冬兵将被解冻，在半年的时间内完成一系列看起来不可能的任务。朗姆洛被命令教他新式武器的使用和身体机能的恢复锻炼，他终于有机会仔细的看他。  
资产维护组的人把他从冷冻柜里抬出来放到试验台上，用冷水冲洗他的身体，这场景让他想起他参加过的葬礼，冰冻的硬邦邦的尸体被拿出来冲到变软以便能穿上衣服摆在棺材里，唯一的区别是眼前的这个人是活着的。  
他裸露的身体泛着异样的灰白，唯有肩膀上机械臂接合处的伤疤是醒目的深红。冬兵比自己瘦，尤其是那双腿，朗姆洛觉得这双腿甚至比自己前天操过的女人的腿还要再瘦一些，大概是长期从事暗杀行动潜伏所致。他很怀疑这帮人之前有没有让冬兵进行过力量训练，要知道自己和队友们每天都要在健身房苦练几个小时。不过很快他就会知道，冬日战士确实不需要做力量训练。  
“朗姆洛先生，资产一会就要醒了，请你准备一下。”穿着白大褂的人把朗姆洛从对冬兵的凝视中拉回现实。所谓准备，其实就是拿起手里的冲锋枪对准试验台的人。朗姆洛端起枪，看着这些人把某种药剂注入冬兵的身体，接着把他搬到另一张带着不知名工具的躺椅上。几台机器在他身上来回扫描，监测仪器贴上他的手指和胸腔，椅子上有铁圈牢牢固定住他的双臂。可他就那么赤身裸体的躺在那里，什么反应都没有，安静的让人有些烦躁。  
“我说你们好歹给他穿上点什么吧，我受不了要看到他腿间的那话儿了。”朗姆洛对其中一个人喊道。那人只是看了他一眼，并没有回答，之后不知道从哪找出一块半透明的大塑料布叠了一下裹在冬兵身上。监测仪响了起来，朗姆洛不由得绷紧了神经。冬日战士醒了。  
椅子上的人缓缓睁开眼，屋子里光线并不强，但他还是很勉强的尝试了几次才能够完全看清周围的环境。他开始挣扎，虽然被固定着，可朗姆洛总觉得那几道铁圈分分钟就会被他挣断。  
“老实点，再动的话就一枪打爆你的脑子。”朗姆洛等了十年却没想到自己对冬兵说的第一句话会是这一句。漆黑的枪口明显更有说服力，冬兵停止了动作望向朗姆洛，湿润的眼睛里没有愤怒，更多的是迷惑和求助，他似乎在等待着朗姆洛给他一些解释，但朗姆洛没法告诉他什么。  
“冬日战士，我们又叫醒你了。”资产维护组的组长扭过他的脸让他看向自己，“我们再次需要你，你是我们最厉害的武器，还记得吗？你接下来将要完成的一切任务都是为了让整个世界变得更好，现在是1984年...”朗姆洛听不进去那个人在说什么废话，他的注意力完全投注在冬兵身上，目光和枪口都在。“朗姆洛先生，他需要进行下一阶段的检查，请你先带他去准备。”  
“准备什么？”朗姆洛不记得自己还有这样的任务。  
“我会派人跟你一起去的，就是给他洗洗澡清理一下之类的，不用紧张，朗姆洛先生。”  
冬兵的束缚被解开了，一个组员示意朗姆洛过来一起扶着他，他们朝着基地内的浴室走过去，进入了长期上锁的一个单独房间——很多人都猜测这个房间是之前的女性浴室，虽然现在这里并没有女性。墙上装着两只手铐，朗姆洛会意的将冬兵重新装上束缚。带着消毒液气味的水从房顶喷射出来，淋得朗姆洛厌烦的揉眼。旁边的白大褂递给他一副护目镜和一把长柄刷子，之后自顾自的开始用刷子刷洗冬兵的后背。朗姆洛只是带上了护目镜，并没有插手。  
“你是第一次见他吧，”白大褂开始向朗姆洛搭话，“他看起来有点吓人，不过大部分时间很听话。仔细看的话他长得还挺帅的。”  
“是。”朗姆洛不想提起他之前就见过他并且这些年一直在为了今天而努力。  
“一会你负责给他胸腹部备皮，我讨厌给男人刮体毛，反正你又没有给他洗澡。”白大褂关掉水，从旁边的工具箱里拿出一把折叠椅。“我先回实验室准备了，这里交给你。”  
朗姆洛解开手铐让冬兵坐在椅子上，他看了看工具箱里有毛巾，于是拿出来扔到冬兵身上，但是冬兵没有拿起来，只是转头看着他。朗姆洛叹了口气，只好又捡起毛巾，开始擦冬兵的头发。  
“我是朗姆洛，本来是负责教你使用武器的，不过现在看起来好像变成你的保姆了。”冬兵的头发稍微有点长，深棕色的发丝比朗姆洛想象中的柔软。  
“Winter soldier.”冬兵说出了他苏醒后的第一句话。朗姆洛迟疑了一下，才反应过来冬兵是在告诉自己他的名字。Winter soldier，朗姆洛默念了几遍这个名字，他毫不怀疑这是确实是个代号，朗姆洛暗自佩服了一下起这个名字的人，确实很适合他。  
“我叫你Winter，好吗？下面我要擦你的机械手臂，别动。”朗姆洛有点紧张，毛巾在金属上擦过，手臂上的附片居然会跟着移动，他好奇这东西到底防不防水。“你的那话儿，还是你自己擦吧。”朗姆洛指了指冬兵的下体，那里的塑料膜早就不知去向。冬兵接过毛巾在腿间随便蹭了蹭，又把毛巾还给了他。  
“你被叫醒几次了，Winter？”朗姆洛找出剃刀，换了个新的刀片。冬兵的胸毛只有短短的一层，看样子是上次剃完就进入了让他新陈代谢几乎停止的冷冻柜。  
“我不知道，我这次睡了多久？”冬兵看着剃刀在自己胸前滑来滑去，他熟悉这个感觉，却想不起来是什么时候经历过。  
“五年。”朗姆洛用另一只手挡住冬兵的乳首，他害怕自己一个失手剃掉它们。如果冬兵被剃掉乳首，这应该是会被算成工伤吧。但是朗姆洛不知道自己这边是会被判成故意伤害队友还是损毁重要组织财产，反正哪个都没什么好下场。朗姆洛终于刮完了冬兵的胸毛，紧接着他发现一个重要的事实：咚日战士硬了。冬兵自己也感受到了异常，他开始低着头躲避朗姆洛的目光，朗姆洛识趣的转身，希望他能自己速战速决。突然响起的敲门声让朗姆洛吓了一跳，刚才的白大褂过来催他，告诉他设备已经准备好了，让朗姆洛赶紧带着资产过去，朗姆洛含糊着答应，说马上去。听着白大褂的脚步声远去，朗姆洛看了看咚兵的情况，椅子上的那人正在用右手轻抚那里，胯下硬硬的那根完全没有要释放的迹象。朗姆洛真想冲他大吼都什么时候你还有心情在这慢慢享受呢赶快弄出来，但他忍住了，毕竟这事儿的发生自己需要负点责任。他没想到只是碰到了乳头就会引起冬兵这么大的反应，不过既然冬兵已经沉睡了五年，把这当成是一次间隔许久的晨勃也许还说得过去。  
再不过去的话白大褂又会来催了，朗姆洛现在只想尽快让冬兵释放出来。他回忆着前天那个女人给他做口活儿时的感受，顾不上那么多了，朗姆洛决定就这么办。  
“想舒服的话，就别出声，也别动。”朗姆洛蹲在椅子旁边，拿开了冬兵的手，他深吸了一口气，含住了硬挺的那根。一股刺激的消毒液味充斥着口腔和鼻腔，朗姆洛皱着眉头开始用舌头舔舐那东西上面的纹路，他感觉到前端开始渗出液体，这有效果，他默念着，进而转变为有节奏的吞吐。朗姆洛不得不承认口活儿挺不好受的，怪不得那些女人们都不太乐意，只是那种被温暖的粘膜包裹的感觉太过良好，大概每个男人都没法抗拒。他观察着冬日战士的表情，那张没波澜的脸上此刻泛着些许的潮红，孔雀蓝的眼睛更加湿润，紧紧咬着的下唇，抓紧扶手的双手，这所有的小动作让朗姆洛对自己的口活儿技术产生了一些盲目的自信，他不知道为什么有点高兴，高兴得让他不知不觉地加快了口中吞吐的速度。几十个回合过去，朗姆洛突然感觉到一只冰冷的手抵上了自己的后脑，将他牢牢的压住，一股灼热的液体射进他的喉咙，呛的他直咳嗽。过了一小会那只手离开了，朗姆洛赶紧松口，用毛巾擦干净剩下的液体，拽起冬兵就朝实验室走去。刚才的剧烈咳嗽已经让他吞下所有的精液，那股味道在嘴里挥散不去，随着每一次的咳嗽从肺部挤压出来。而冬日战士仿佛什么都没发生的样子更让朗姆洛不爽，他躲闪着朗姆洛的目光，似乎在说自己是无辜的什么都没做。把冬兵送上实验台，朗姆洛离开了实验室，积攒了五年的精液，味道真的不怎么样，他现在急需刷牙漱口。  
晚些时候朗姆洛接到命令，要他的小队带着冬兵和资产维护组乘直升机到另一个训练营地去。罗林斯告诉朗姆洛，他听说他们要去的这个训练营是为冬兵专门建的，朗姆洛不禁咂舌，为了一个人特地修一个基地，这个破组织还真是够腐败有钱没处花。当三架直升机浩浩荡荡的飞了一个小时，到达那座隐藏在森林里的基地时，朗姆洛又吃了一惊，这栋看起来像寒酸度假屋的地方，地下竟有着那么完善的设施。不仅配备了一般营地规格的生活设施，还有更加先进的训练室和武器库，甚至还有朗姆洛都不知道用来干嘛的房间。朗姆洛身为队长还要跟罗林斯住双人间，洗公共浴室，而冬日战士居然住在单独的大套间！他深深感受到阶级差距带来的待遇不同，暗自下决心一定要努力住上单人间。  
营地没有厨师，资产维护组把做饭的重任交给朗姆洛这些实战队员。仓库里有冷冻的蔬菜和肉，简单的切切煮在一起勉强算是一顿饭了，资产维护组的那帮人倒是也不挑剔，把自己的盘子吃干净就回到实验室继续捣鼓着一些朗姆洛不感兴趣的东西。朗姆洛一边往洗碗机里扔盘子一边盘算到底要和这帮白大褂相处多久，而白大褂们又给他派了新的任务——去给冬日战士送饭。  
朗姆洛端着一盘白色的糊状食物走进冬兵的套间，他敲了敲门，里面并没有回应，门也没有上锁，朗姆洛直接走了进去，看到冬兵正在看一叠像是任务书的文件。冬兵看见朗姆洛也没有说话，只是接过盘子老实的把里面的东西吃光，又把盘子还给了他。朗姆洛端着空盘子出去，他好奇的尝了一点残留下来的食物，那味道让他想起童年饥不择食时吃过的石膏。  
第二天朗姆洛终于要开始他的本职工作，教冬兵使用新式武器。他先让冬兵从武器库里挑了惯用的武器，想摸索出冬兵的喜好。冬兵挑了SVD狙击步枪，两把戈博的军刀，朗姆洛很高兴冬兵和自己有着相同的品位。他跟着冬兵走出位于地下的营地，来到地面上的一处制高点，那里有一片平整的土地，深秋的枯草杂乱无章的倒在那里。冬兵架起枪托俯卧在那片枯草地上，示意朗姆洛去开启不远处的开关。朗姆洛照做了，接下来的几分钟内冬兵打光了带出来的那些子弹，之后起身返回室内。朗姆洛举起瞄准镜看了看冬兵刚才射击的方位，那是1000米处的一堆活动靶。他不甘心的也趴在草地上，用同样的武器向那些不再移动的靶子射击，打光了身上的子弹，结果是只打中了一个。  
“Winter！”朗姆洛起身追赶冬兵，冬兵停下了，看来他还认可自己叫的这个名字。“我想你一定会喜欢接下来的这件东西。”  
朗姆洛走进武器库，拿起一把巴雷特。这是美国开发的新产品，苏联还没有集体配备，但是作为暗杀组织，他们总是尝试各种新型武器来隐藏自己的风格。“Winter，我是说这个，你一定喜欢。射程更远，准度更高，威力更大。最重要的是它很帅，不是吗？”  
“叫什么名字？”冬兵接过了朗姆洛手中的巴雷特。  
“朗姆洛，我叫朗姆洛，我跟你说过的，你忘了吗？”  
“朗姆洛。”冬兵重复道，“拿上子弹，去试试。”  
活动靶场的最远距离是1000米，朗姆洛觉得没有必要再打一遍，他带着冬兵转了转营地附近的林地，找到了一处不错的地点，然后让罗林斯在1500米处放了一个靶——这个距离是朗姆洛听说过有人用巴雷特命中的最远距离。冬兵一枪命中，朗姆洛又让罗林斯继续远离200米，枪声响起，靶子上并没有痕迹，朗姆洛有点幸灾乐祸。  
“我打中一只鹿，在原有目标的11点钟方位。”冬兵收起了枪对他说，“它不错，朗姆洛。”  
“你在叫我？”朗姆洛对这把武器的认识又有了新高度，它可以命中2000米以外的活动物体。罗林斯在300米外找到了那只鹿，正在高兴一会有鲜肉可以吃。  
“我是说这把枪，不是叫朗姆洛吗？”冬兵回答。  
“呃...我觉得你好像搞错了，朗姆洛是我的名字，这把枪叫巴雷特。”朗姆洛这才反应过来冬兵刚才问的是枪的名字。  
“哦，回去吧，巴雷特。”  
“我不叫巴雷特，我叫朗姆洛，那支枪叫巴雷特！”朗姆洛觉得自己跟他解释不清了。  
“哦，朗姆洛。”冬兵再次接受了更正。  
下午是冬兵的敏捷练习，朗姆洛和之前的维护人员带着冬兵进入一个朗姆洛开始不知道干什么用的房间里。这间屋子有着看起来坚不可摧的墙壁和一排叫不出名字的枪械。白大褂打开屋内的开关，机器开始嗡嗡作响。冬兵开始整理身上的衣服，他穿着克格勃的统一发放的训练服——黑色T恤，黑色运动裤，黑色军靴，与朗姆洛身上的并无二致。  
“这个房间是我的发明，”白大褂兴致勃勃的向朗姆洛介绍着，“一排能够检测红外信号，自动发射高速橡皮弹的机枪，吸音金属制造的墙壁，资产每天只要在这里练习半个小时就能达到巅峰值。必要的时候还能换成实弹训练，多么完美，你觉得呢？”  
“看起来很厉害的样子。”朗姆洛不明白这种敏捷训练到底能给冬兵提供怎样的成长，他只好含糊答应着。  
他看着冬兵走进房间，门被封闭，白大褂告诉他半个小时后来开门，之后就又回去实验室了。他决定叫上罗林斯一起去健身房挥汗如雨来消磨着半个小时。  
“你说我们会配合冬兵一起出任务吗？”罗林斯问他。  
“估计不会，我们现在连他到底是被叫出来做什么任务的都不知道，明显权限还不够。我只希望上头能让我一直看着他就好，因为我实在是太想知道他是什么来历，都能做些什么，你看到他射中那头鹿了，难道你不好奇吗？”朗姆洛看了看时间，距离半个小时不远了。  
“我当然好奇，但是我并不想知道，在这个组织里，知道的越少越安全。”罗林斯勉强笑了笑。  
“快到时间了，该轮到我把冬兵从那个箱子里放出来了。”朗姆洛擦掉脸上的汗，起身去那个房间。  
打开房门，朗姆洛看见一地的橡皮弹和眼圈发紫的冬兵，汗水打湿了他的头发，有几缕黏在脸上，如果不算他毫无感情的冷漠眼神，朗姆洛觉着这真像个家暴场景。  
“嘿，原来你被打了是这个样子啊。”朗姆洛调侃道。  
“我挡住了，”冬兵抬了抬自己的机械臂，“然后弹到眼睛上，没躲开。”让朗姆洛惊讶的是冬兵居然向他解释了一下，他忘记打扫那一地的橡皮弹，而是选择跟上冬兵，想听听这个练习到底是干什么的。  
“Winter，你到底在那个房间里做什么。”朗姆洛跟着冬兵走进他的套间。  
“躲子弹。”冬兵脱下被汗浸透的T恤，朗姆洛看见他苍白的腹部有几块带血迹的瘀痕。原来橡皮弹的威力这么大，这要是被打到蛋上还不得痛死，朗姆洛暗搓搓的想着，顿时对那个房间充满恐惧。  
“他们说你会给我安排近战格斗练习，”冬兵换上新的T恤，从旁边的房间里拿出装着匕首的战术背带，他尝试把它系在腰上，但是他的运动裤没有能固定腰带的地方，最终他还是放弃了，只把两把匕首抽出来拿在手里。“走吧，朗姆洛。”被冬兵叫对名字的朗姆洛赶紧跟了出去。  
朗姆洛自诩为整个部门近战格斗的第一高手，身形优势加上长期的力量训练让朗姆洛对近身战相当自信，他觉得自己没准能和冬日战士打个平手，来为自己业已光辉的战绩填上浓墨重彩的一笔。冬兵把两把匕首扔在一边，等着朗姆洛先动手，他平静的站在那里等待进攻，脸上疑似带着嘲讽的笑意。朗姆洛决定也不使用刀，他出拳快而准，总是喜欢在第一招给对方来个心脏打击，这次也一样。只是这次他的拳头被抓住了，他连挣扎一下都没有做到，他被顺势一拉，接着金属手臂击中他的下颚，他应声倒地。朗姆洛终于知道冬兵为什么不做力量训练了，他根本不需要。不仅仅是那条机械臂，他本身的力量对于自己也是压倒性的，那具比朗姆洛纤细不少的身体爆发出的力量不是普通人类能够达到的强度。  
果然秘密武器不是一般人啊，朗姆洛揉了揉自己的下颚，他知道冬兵在手下留情，那可是能挡子弹的胳膊，全力打下来自己的脸早就碎了。朗姆洛果断放弃了肉搏，他拿起冬兵的两把匕首，扔给对方一把，朝他点头示意。冬兵倒也不推辞，照样等着朗姆洛进攻。这次朗姆洛有了教训，他不再选择直接的正面攻击，而是用他最得意的刁钻且致命的角度。冬兵和朗姆洛一样，习惯右手正握刀，朗姆洛发现冬兵几乎不用左手持刀，就算刀子由右手换到左手，也会马上换回去。朗姆洛由此认定冬兵的左手应该是偏重力量型，不如右手灵活。他利用冬兵这个小小的不足，不断朝他左边的死角攻击，但还是占不到什么便宜。冬兵可能是对朗姆洛的这种讨巧的行为感到厌烦了，他在朗姆洛第N次的左侧攻击时把朗姆洛的匕首捏成了一坨废铁。  
“真是浪费。”朗姆洛不由得抱怨了一句。  
冬兵也不反驳，他把刀递给朗姆洛说，“拿上子弹，去练习朗姆洛。”他顿了顿，又接着说“或者其他什么新的。”  
朗姆洛愣了一下，之后才明白冬兵是要去练习巴雷特。一会一定要问问那群白大褂有没有什么方法能让冬兵分清楚自己和枪的区别，朗姆洛拿起屋子里两件不知谁落下的外套追了出去。  
晚饭的时候朗姆洛主动跟白天的科研人员搭话，他还记住了那人的名字，弗兰克。他告诉弗兰克自己对冬兵犯了点小错，没想到那人却马上紧张起来。  
“拜托，我只是让他错误的记住了枪的名字。”朗姆洛看弗兰克紧张的样子不敢说他混淆了枪和自己的名字。  
“仅仅是这样吗？”白大褂稍微放松了下来。  
“就是这样而已，我觉得这不是什么大事，对吧，就像我记不住干过的女人的名字，但是我只要知道要怎么操到她们满意就行了。”  
“主要的问题是像枪支使用战斗技能这类的记忆不在我们可控的范围内，他记住了就是记住了，我们既不能消去，也不能更改，要是人名的话，到好办。”弗兰克说。  
朗姆洛决定放弃矫正冬兵的记忆了，他可不想为了一把不知道什么时候就会过时的枪把自己改名成巴雷特。  
几天后弗兰克在差遣朗姆洛给冬兵送饭的时候告诉他冬兵可以进行关于敏捷度的实弹训练了，弗兰克现在已经把那个屋子的管理完全交给了朗姆洛，自己天天泡在实验室不出来。而朗姆洛也尽职尽责的把话传给了冬兵。听到这话的冬兵似乎有点兴奋，他用比往常更快的速度吃掉了那盘石膏酱——朗姆洛这么称呼它。他打开之前那个拿出匕首的房间，朗姆洛第一次注意到那竟然是个步入式衣柜，衣柜里挂着二十几套设计不同的作战服。它们全部是黑色的，只有些许款式的不同，里面还包括朗姆洛那次见到的长大衣。衣柜下半部分叠放着几打贴身衣物，黑色T恤，黑色平角短裤，黑色袜子，黑色的半指手套。朗姆洛看着冬兵脱下身上的衣服把它们一件件的穿上，最后选择了一件带着斜拉链的单袖皮衣，金属手臂全部露在外面。  
朗姆洛不禁想军需部的人是不是把所有的时间和精力都放在设计制作冬兵的战斗服上面了，为什么自己这种普通队员穿的就是款式普通且万年不变的制服呢？不得不承认这帮人品位还是真是好，平时的质疑当自己没说。冬兵的衣服虽然全部是黑色，但穿上之后却又有细微的色差，形成了一种绝妙的层次感，朗姆洛还没感慨完，只见冬兵又打开了旁边的柜子。这个柜子里放着“配饰”，几种造型不同的面罩和护目镜，外衬不同的防弹背心，护膝，带磁板的战术背带，带插槽的腰带和插匕首的战术背带。冬兵只选了护目镜，防弹衣和护膝，可他还是用了整整20分钟才从里到外全部穿完。朗姆洛想象着他穿着全套装备的样子——他曾有幸一瞥——他幻想替冬兵把匕首插进刀鞘里面情景。朗姆洛有点明白军需部的意图，这些东西只有穿在冬兵身上才会出现这种效果，过多的武器装备会让人觉得很傻，就像画着大浓妆的妓女般让人没有胃口。但是这些武器和小零件放在冬兵身上则是一种震慑力，你非常确信他会用到每一样东西，并且刀刀入肉，枪枪致命，把他派出去就能毁掉一支军队。他想象着他拿着巴雷特的样子，想象着他叫他朗姆洛的样子，想象着他在自己口中释放出精液的样子...朗姆洛发现自己想远了，体内正有一股热流冲击着某个部位提醒着他。  
“走吧。”冬兵最后检查了一遍身上的装备，走出了房间。朗姆洛跟着他，在脑中重复弗兰克是怎么教他在那个屋子里换上真枪实弹的。仍然是半个小时，朗姆洛这次没去健身房，他要去洗手间解决自己硬着的那根。他花了好长时间才让自己释放出来，心里有些忿恨不平，因为冬兵，他不得不在这个荒郊野岭的洗手间里自己解决生理问题。朗姆洛非常确定自己爱女人，他爱她们轻佻的嘴唇，爱她们柔软的胸部，爱她们白皙的双腿，爱她们溢满汁水的下体，爱她们承受着自己的冲撞呢喃着自己的名字。他思考着自己为什么会对冬兵产生情欲，最后终于得出一个结论：正如看到摄人心魄的美景会让人全身发抖起鸡皮疙瘩，当看见力量与精准的完美结合，看见一个人从内而外散发出致命气息，没人能拒绝这种堪称可怕的性感。  
半小时后，朗姆洛为冬兵打开房间的大门，冬兵完好无损的站在那里，只有机械臂因多次挡子弹而发热。他示意朗姆洛不要忘了清理那一地的弹壳，自己则摘下护目镜去实验室进行例行检查。朗姆洛知道他和他的小队的任务就快完成了，弗兰克告诉他冬兵的训练马上就要结束。而他至今还没有得到与冬兵一起出任务的消息。他不知道这次任务过后，冬兵将要被冻上几年，也不知道下次醒来的时候，自己是不是还活着。


	2. Chapter 2

几个月之后，朗姆洛正处于任务之间的空窗期，他正算着日子期盼着能够在冬兵收队之前再和他见上一面。这时候他接到一个紧急命令，上头说跟着冬兵的特战队队长在回收冬兵的时候阵亡，其他队员也有伤亡，要求朗姆洛的小队接替原特战队，与冬兵一起执行最后剩下的几个任务。朗姆洛马上联络小队的其他成员到部长的办公室接任务，没想到屋子里有好几个人在等着他们，他们被要求加入九头蛇——一个朗姆洛听过但以为早就解散了的组织。朗姆洛意识到要想跟着冬兵，加入九头蛇是个必要条件，他毫不犹豫的同意了，嘴上说着什么从小就进了克格勃的这个部门、跟着领导这么多年、领导培养了我、领导让我干嘛我干嘛等一系列烂熟于心的屁话，完全没把九头蛇到底是干啥的听进去。他的队员们看见队长这么痛快也都一起宣誓入职。朗姆洛拿到一份文件夹，里面是冬兵的简要情况和历史任务记录。冬兵余下的任务是去干掉几个恐怖组织的头目和境外的人质，朗姆洛他们的任务是协助冬兵作战，更重要的是阻止冬兵暴走，在任务结束时回收冬兵。  
冬兵也因为前任队长的阵亡回到了他的专属营地，朗姆洛他们将在那里和他汇合然后出发。任务不算复杂，套用基本战略部署就能够完成，朗姆洛拿着标记好的地图让队员和冬兵熟悉作为每个任务接头地点的安全屋，分配每个人的行动路线。之后他们去冷库找材料做饭，朗姆洛发现里面还剩着上次做的腌鹿肉。  
“你要来点你自己打的鹿肉吗，Winter？”朗姆洛知道冬兵已经经过了只能吃石膏酱的时期。  
“可以的话我想来点，但是我在出任务之前不吃饭。”冬兵的语言好像比以前丰富了一些。  
晚餐后朗姆洛向每个队员发了两支资产维护组给的强效麻醉剂，高强度的塑料瓶，没有尖锐的针头而是靠压力直接压入体内，一体化设计，可以放在衣服内袋里不会因剧烈运动而破碎：每个特战队员的标准配备，用于冬兵失控时。朗姆洛看过录像，他见识过冬兵是如何在五秒内把一个人的喉咙捏的粉碎，他甚至猜想前任队长是不是就在那只金属臂下牺牲了，不过他不害怕，他觉得冬兵认识他。  
第二天他们乘直升机出发，到达第一个安全屋，冬兵这次穿着和朗姆洛上次见到的不一样的战斗服，金属手臂不再露出来，护目镜和面罩全部上阵，他甚至还带上了手套，不过只带了左边的那只。任务目标在一处山洞里，这群胆小如鼠的渣滓总是在山洞里，朗姆洛讨厌他们。有情报称任务目标会在近期会见另一个组织的首领，他们只要等待目标出现，冬日战士会解决的。  
深冬季节的山区被冰雪团团包围，朗姆洛和冬兵已经在一处狙击点埋伏了五天。他们身上覆盖的白色伪装上有了积雪，接着被他们的体温融化，又再次结冰。这已经是朗姆洛的第三次当班，条件太过恶劣，大多数队员撑不到半天就要轮换一次，冬兵标配的五人小队对于这种状况显得人手不足，朗姆洛只好以身作则多干少睡。冬兵在这里不眠不休的守了五天，中间甚至不需要进食，朗姆洛想知道他的极限能耗是多久，可他还是更想让那个该死的目标赶紧出现。他着迷于冬兵这种近乎苛责的自律，但他更加难以忘记冬兵失控时的狂暴姿态，这两种看似完全相反的特性就这样出现在一个人身上，如此和谐而神秘。山洞出现了动静，一辆越野车从里面开了出来，朗姆洛认出坐在副驾驶的就是目标，身边的巴雷特射出一枚穿甲弹，在几秒钟后准确的穿过车窗，打爆了目标的头。  
“任务完成，撤退计划。”朗姆洛对着通讯器说了一声，山洞周围紧接着发生了一起小型爆炸。扰乱计划已经顺利实施，朗姆洛和冬兵按照预定线路撤离，有队员开车把他们接回了安全屋里。  
之后的任务都比这次要轻松，至少没让他们在雪地里等上五天。他们即将执行最后一个境外的任务，出发的前一天朗姆洛和他的队员们纠结了好久到底要不要洗身上这身沾满了臭汗稀泥和无法辨认的血迹的衣服。这个任务是要杀死一位苏联的外交官和他的家人，朗姆洛不想知道为什么他要杀自己人，他也没权过问，手上干的脏活多了，他早已麻木。任务就是任务，在朗姆洛眼中不管他有什么背景或无辜或有罪都一样，如果任务不能完成，结下的恶果迟早会害死自己。他与冬兵看待任务的区别就是他把目标看作一个威胁自己性命的人，而冬兵把目标看作一个活动靶。狙击点在一处高楼，朗姆洛他们最后还是选择了洗干净衣服，毕竟一身臭味容易暴露目标，而冬兵则是从包里掏出另一套款式不同的战衣，连带着贴身穿的内衣裤。  
仍旧是朗姆洛和冬兵的组合，他们只要把人质们在被押上车之前解决掉就好。三发曳光弹出膛，人质们应声倒地，朗姆洛想着自己与冬兵的首次合作能够画一个完美的句点，可是罗林斯的声音打破了这个预想。  
“队长，我们的位置被发现了，正在紧急撤退，你们快走，很有可能已经有人过去找你们了。”罗林斯说完就收了线。朗姆洛赶紧收拾东西告诉冬兵快走，冬兵收起他的巴雷特，不忘把枪托留下痕迹蹭掉，跟着朗姆洛进入了消防通道。朗姆洛一边跑一边联系总部，得到的回复却是内部有人泄密，他们的行动被暴露了。  
“朗姆洛，资产一定不能落到别人手上，这次行动关系到我们和波兰之间的一个重要协议，如果被波兰知道人质是我们自己杀的，将会对我们造成巨大损失...”上级的声音也带着烦躁，朗姆洛知道这次事情大条了，自己没准要被当做弃子扔在境外，死之前还要想办法“处理掉”冬兵那个人间兵器。  
“我们什么时候能得到救援？”朗姆洛希望上面能估计下冬兵的重要性，不要轻易放弃他们。  
“你们暂时不会有救援，”对方停顿了一下，“在边境上有条河，你知道在哪吗？到河那去，河上有座大桥，从西数第四个桥墩里面是个安全屋，你们要从水下穿过，找到暗门进去，之后我会让罗林斯去接你们。在此之前，看好资产，他解冻的时间够长了，可能会不稳定。”  
“收到。”朗姆洛庆幸自己还有救。  
他们解决了出口的几个人，逃进高楼的后身，两条街以外是他们备用撤离计划的停车地点，朗姆洛试着再次连线罗林斯，但是那边却没有回应。  
“Winter，我们被丢下了。”朗姆洛扔掉没用的通话器，“组织里有内奸，任务被暴露了，现在没人会来支援我们。”  
“不需要。”winter换好手枪的弹匣又把它插了回去，远距离的暗杀任务，他所携带的武器并不多，节省不必要的子弹浪费才能保证活着回去，这并不容易，但他确信自己能做到。他们趁着夜色的掩护安全的走过了两条街，在距离汽车不远处的一个小巷内停下了。那儿有埋伏，朗姆洛早就预料到了，可他还是选择冒险一试，因为车里有他们需要的武器和补给。  
“屋顶两个，左边三个，右边两个，旁边的车里有五个，追着我们来的有几个还不知道...”朗姆洛话音未落，冬兵已经干掉了屋顶的两个。真他妈见鬼的行动力，朗姆洛在心中吼叫着。  
“你带手榴弹了吗”冬兵重新检查了一下自己的口袋问道。  
“本来带了，刚才逃走的时候用掉了，还剩一个闪光弹。”  
“给我，我来搞定右边的和那辆车，你去干掉左边的。”冬兵掏出护目镜带上，示意朗姆洛跟上，“一会扔的时候听我口令。”  
他们同时从小巷冲出去，各自干净利落的解决掉两个人，车内伸出几只冲锋枪开始向他们扫射，朗姆洛感到左腿一麻，随即不受控制的跪在了地上。这一下正好躲开第三个人向他射出的子弹，他就势反击，打穿了那人的胸膛。  
“现在！”冬兵朝他大喊，他会意的闭上眼睛，却仍然能感受到那股刺人的光线。他听到枪响，听到血肉飞溅的声音，听到金属的蜂鸣声和铁器落地的脆响，他知道冬兵已经结束战斗。睁开发痛的双眼，他看见冬兵一把扯开他们的车门，在里面翻找着武器。紧接着他听见空气中传来刺耳的呼啸，他回头看过去，后面来了追兵，一枚RPG火箭弹正朝他们飞过来。他想提醒冬兵，而冬兵显然比他更早的察觉到了那枚火箭弹。朗姆洛感觉自己被一只硬邦邦的手臂拎起来，战斗服的腰带把他勒得生疼，他的双脚还拖在地上，他尝试自己行走，却被那条手臂再次夹紧了些。冬兵把他扔进了之前那条小巷，火箭弹在后面爆炸，有不少弹片扎在他面前的墙壁上。冬兵掏出手榴弹朝追兵的汽车扔过去——朗姆洛庆幸他在那么短的时间内就从车里找到了——接着冬兵捞起他走到了小巷内的一处下水道前，拉开盖子把他丢了下去。朗姆洛抬头看见一辆车被拽到井盖的上面，几声枪响过后，冬兵以一个可笑的姿势爬了进来。他发誓这条小巷毫无悬念的成为他在波兰最爱的地方，不仅仅因为它一次又一次救了他们的命，更因为朗姆洛觉得自己在这里似乎看到了属于冬兵内心深处的一丝善意的情感。  
下水道的水不深，安安静静的泛着一股属于它自己的氨水味儿，随着每一次呼吸给鼻腔粘膜带来令人作呕的灼烧感。朗姆洛终于有机会查看左腿的伤情，子弹还留在里面，既没有打到动脉也没有打到骨头，一切看起来还没那么糟，他决定先放着不管，目前还是跑路要紧。他小心的迈动步伐，避免脏水触及他被冬兵扔下来时仍然奋力保护的伤口，肌肉无法施力，子弹随着每一步的向前摩擦周围敏感而破碎的血肉。冬兵回头看了他一眼，一言不发的架起他的手臂，扶着他继续前行。他们大概走过了两个街区，期间曾爬到一处井盖下面听了一会有没有追兵过来，最后他们选择一处偏僻的地方爬出来，趁着还没消退的夜色偷了一辆老旧的箱型车。  
“你来开车。”冬兵这样吩咐，一边脱下他的外套，和他那件插着几颗子弹的防弹衣。朗姆洛看了一眼自己的腿，血差不多止住了，他坐上驾驶席，乖乖发动了车子。  
“你知道我们要去哪。”冬兵的话有点疑问却是个肯定句，他试着把车里的暖风调大，黎明前的夜晚尤为寒冷，只穿T恤让他的手有些不受控制的发抖。  
“我知道，我们要去边境处的一所安全屋，罗林斯会去那里接我们。”朗姆洛掏出地图指给他看，“大概要开车四五个小时。”  
“忍着点，我帮你把子弹取出来。”冬兵掏出他的蝴蝶刺，把原本插着刀的战术背带取下来，将那条宽系带抽出来放到一边。他从副驾驶的座位上俯身趴下，机械手臂牢牢钳制住朗姆洛的左腿。刀刃贴着皮肤割开裤子，用力一扯，被血粘结干疠后的布料硬生生的分开，撕扯导致那伤口再次出血。一个留在车里的打火机被他拿在手上，火焰在匕首周身翻滚着。他告诉朗姆洛看着前面的路别想着腿伤，手上却迅速的一刺一挑，细长的刀身带着块压扁弹头出来，手术算是完事了。然后他拍拍朗姆洛的腿，示意他抬起来，用那条准备好的带子捆住伤口的下端。朗姆洛感激他这一串动作的毫不留情，冬兵的下颚摩擦着朗姆洛的裆部，多亏了失血和潮水般的疼痛才没让他在这个节骨眼上硬起来。那条充当止血带的带子本来是用于固定匕首的，内侧的尼龙倒刺能勾住裤子，避免移动，现在这些该死的倒刺正牢牢刺激着朗姆洛伤口附近敏感的皮肤，放大成为苦修带一般的疼痛。  
“谢谢...”朗姆洛犹豫要不要说出口，最后还是说了。  
“不用谢我，一会你要帮我一下。”冬兵说完就开始用打火机继续虐待那只蝴蝶刺。朗姆洛心中一惊，赶紧打量他身上有什么受伤的地方，果然看见座位上被血沾湿了一大片，天色渐亮，冬兵黑色衣物上的血渍也越发明显了。  
“是枪伤？”  
“刀伤，最后走的时候，被没死透的人补了一刀，在前面的树林里停车。”  
朗姆洛照做停下车子，冬兵递给他烧红的匕首，他愣愣的接过来，却被烫的闷哼一声，“你应该提醒我很烫的。”朗姆洛忍不住告诉他。  
“我用左手拿，感觉不到。”冬兵背对着他，掀起了T恤，一道很深的伤口在后腰的右侧，看刀口应该是有人避开防弹衣的覆盖范围由下朝上刺进去的。朗姆洛报复似的没提醒他，直接用那块迷你烙铁烫在伤口上，逼的冬兵发出了一声沉闷的吼叫。奇异的焦香从那块狰狞的伤口上散发出来，把朗姆洛那股报复得逞的快意生生压了回去。朗姆洛确定那伤口不再流血，把匕首还给了他，而冬兵却在接过来之后直接丢掉，迈着步往更深的树林里走去。  
“你要去哪？”朗姆洛一把拽住冬兵。  
“只是尿尿而已。”  
“我也去。”朗姆洛觉得好笑，两个命都要保不住的人尿个尿还有必要避开人吗？他解开裤子释放，眼神偷瞄着冬兵那边，而冬兵正在一脸凝重的盯着自己胯下那到弧线：是红色的。  
“你伤到肾了，对吗？”朗姆洛查看油表，计算着他们能不能一次性到达边境，冬兵的情况不容乐观，安全屋那里至少有必要的药物，能让他多撑一会。  
“大概吧。”他含糊的回答。  
“给我趴到后座上去睡一觉。”朗姆洛不自觉的用了命令口气，他怕冬兵因此发火，下意识的摸了摸胸口内袋里的镇静剂。冬兵并没有生气，也许只是没力气生气，他瞪了朗姆洛一眼，打开车门上了后座。  
凌晨的公路上几乎没有人，朗姆洛放心大胆的超速，把那辆老旧箱型车的发动机折磨的发出阵阵哀鸣。他时不时的跟冬兵说上一句话，冬兵含糊的回应他，声音却一次比一次小，最后彻底沉默了。朗姆洛顾不得停车，他伸过手去一把扯掉冬兵的面罩，终于确认到面罩下面还存在轻微而平稳的呼吸。  
三个小时之后，那辆可怜的箱型车终于没油了，朗姆洛准备在道边截一辆车，可是半天都没有车辆经过，他决定步行去找附近的加油站。把车推进树林里花了他不少力气，大幅度的动作让他的腿伤又再次开裂了，可他顾不上这些，他必须得走。冬兵在他推车的时候醒过来，朗姆洛向他解释了一下现状，叫他在车里等。他默认，解下身上的武器交给朗姆洛带上，自己则在车里架起他的巴雷特四处观望。  
“瞄准镜可见范围内，能看见一处加油站。”冬兵将瞄准镜对准道路的前方，“你去，我在这里看着。”  
朗姆洛收好那些武器，沿着路出发，他没法走的很快，但是兹于他六尺四吋的身高，前进的速度也不算慢。走了15分钟，他到达了那家加油站，那是一家小型加油站，看起来店主就住在那里。朗姆洛并没有从正面过去，他绕到了后面的车库，悄悄朝里面观望，透过缝隙，他看见一辆黑色的火鸟跑车停在那里。  
“中奖了。”朗姆洛有些高兴。他掏出手枪上膛藏在身后，接着走到正面进了前门的便利店，一个岁数不小的长发男人正在柜台前面昏昏欲睡。朗姆洛用枪指着他的头，金属的冰冷让那个男人打了个激灵醒过来。  
“给我你的车钥匙。”朗姆洛一字一句的说。  
“好好，我马上给你拿，放过我。”男人举起了双手，开始在柜台里寻找。一把钥匙被放在朗姆洛眼前，钥匙上的花纹和车对的上，朗姆洛没去拿钥匙，而是先一枪打死了男人。他在屋子里检查了一遍确认没有其他人之后到车库发动了汽车。汽车被保养的很好，油箱也是满的，朗姆洛很满意，他在便利店里拿了一些水和食物，还试着找点药品，可惜一无所获。最后他淋了一些汽油在屋子里，开着店主的火鸟跑车扬尘而去。  
朗姆洛折回去的时候，冬兵已经收好了枪在车外等待。“他看起来还不错。”朗姆洛这样想着，之前他还担心这辆跑车没有能够让冬兵休息的后座。他把食物尽量堆在自己这边，招招手示意冬兵上车。新车比之前的要快些，路过加油站的时候，朗姆洛没忘记让冬兵给那里补上一枪，爆炸产生的火光在500米外也格外刺眼。这是朗姆洛第一次杀死与任务没有关联的普通人，开枪的时候朗姆洛甚至不敢去看那个长发男人的眼睛，他并不愧疚，取而代之的则是一些恐惧。一个与世无争的生命会随着一声枪响瞬间溜走，而如果自己不这样做的话，他和冬兵也会成为两具没有名字的尸体。他害怕，一旦想着冬兵的命握在自己手里的这种责任感，他就会怕，怕自己犹豫，怕自己出错，怕某个错误的选择就让冬兵从一个活着的人变成死去的武器，甚至连残骸都不会留下。他突然对上一任队长的死有了新的理解：也许前队长真的是为了保护冬兵而死，冬兵是个鬼故事，但对于每个和他一样的组员来说，冬兵更像梦里的一个憧憬，他愿意为了让梦延续下去而放弃生命。  
他们到了那条河边，多亏这辆新车的福，这并没有花掉他们太多时间。河流不算湍急，但是初春的水温很低，河边还有一些碎冰。朗姆洛估算着到达安全屋下的距离，担心自己会在过冷水里抽筋溺毙。他扔掉身上的武器，脱下外套把食物包进里面系紧。冬兵还背着他的巴雷特，丝毫没有摘掉的意思。  
“把枪扔了吧，Winter，那太沉了。”  
“我不想扔掉朗姆洛。”  
“你的朗姆洛在这儿。”朗姆洛捶捶自己的胸口，直接走过去替冬兵把那把枪摘了下来，连同自己的那些扔进车里。  
“把车开远烧掉，我在这等。”冬兵试了试水温，只穿T恤让他的声音有点颤抖，他自己也意识到了，说完又加了句，“我没事，快去。”  
朗姆洛耸耸肩，钻进去发动了汽车，他在点燃的时候暗暗惋惜这辆带他们走了挺远的好车。  
他们找了最近的路线跳进水里，朗姆洛还拎着那包吃的，水很清澈，他能看见他们身后拖出的血痕。朗姆洛暗暗祈祷着水里没有什么凶猛的水生动物，不然费了大劲跑到这来当饲料实在是太憋屈了。他游了一小会就觉得自己的手指被冻的失去了知觉，包着食物的衣服从手中滑落，他想去抓住却怎么也够不到。然后冬兵的机械臂抓住了它，又拎着朗姆洛的腰带拽着他前行，很快到达了第四根桥墩。他们从水下的暗门进去，游上台阶之后终于获得了空气，一道指纹识别的厚重大门挡在台阶的最上面。朗姆洛扫了自己的指纹，门开了，他又松了一口气，庆幸开门不用劳驾冬兵出马，以至于之后这几天要过着没门的日子。  
桥墩内的安全屋并不大，内部只有一间屋子。朗姆洛试了试角落里的洗手池，反复确认了水管里流出的是干净的淡水。屋里有一张床和几个柜子，朗姆洛开始一个个的翻找用的上的东西：武器，急救包，毛巾以及一个通讯器。他一边脱下湿哒哒的衣服一边想着组织还挺人性化的知道进来这里的人一定会用到毛巾，他往身上裹了一条，又找了一条扔给冬兵。可冬兵接住之后却并没用它，朗姆洛走过去想帮他擦干，却发现他正带着一副纠结的神色盯着自己的右脚：他的小腿上扎进了一些弹片，有些穿透鞋子刺进去，看起来他正在犹豫是先把弹片拔出来还是先脱鞋的问题。  
“别动，我来帮你。”朗姆洛拔出自己的匕首割开鞋子，他觉得自己再继续看着冬兵纠结的样子就要笑出声了。刀锋沿着鞋子的两遍各划一刀，鞋子被轻松的取下来了。“左边有吗？”朗姆洛问。  
“没有。”话毕冬兵自己脱掉左脚的鞋子，然后是T恤和裤子，拿起朗姆洛给他的毛巾开始擦他的左臂。水珠从他身上滴下，在地上形成一片水渍，带着冲洗下来的斑斑血痕。朗姆洛拿过急救包，准备为他拔出腿上的弹片，他找到镊子和双氧水，接着发现情况并没有那么简单。弹片并不多，但是朗姆洛忘记了这些伤口在下水道的脏水了泡了很久，又拖了很长时间没有好好处理，现在正在肿胀发炎。他拍拍冬兵的腿算是提示，双氧水倒上去瞬间在伤口冒出泡沫，带着血肉翻滚成粉色。他用镊子把浅层的弹片一个个拔出来，把插得的深的创口用匕首割开，再把弹片找出来，之后又在那些伤口上用双氧水二次消毒。急救包里的绷带不够他们两个人用了，朗姆洛估算了一下用量，给自己留出一些，把剩下的缠在冬兵腿上。缠过之后他又觉得布料太少，他考虑了一下，又割开一条毛巾把它们贴在渗液比较多的地方包扎好。他在箱子里找到了两支盘尼西林，确认它们没过期之后为冬兵注射了一支。朗姆洛希望这能起效，他知道冬兵的恢复力优于常人，可这并不足以让他对抗感染。  
“感觉好点了吗？”朗姆洛又再次拍了拍冬兵处理完成的小腿。  
“嗯...”他含糊了一声算是答应了。  
“你应该早告诉我的，”朗姆洛拿起另一条毛巾给他擦头发，“也怪我没有及时发现。”  
“那并不疼，只是皮肉伤。”  
“下次要告诉我，站起来先把身上擦干。”朗姆洛注意到冬兵还穿着湿内裤，他顺着冬兵站起身来的力道脱下了他的内裤，内裤上浸满了刀伤流出的血，虽然沾了水但还是十分黏腻。  
“这里你自己擦吧。”朗姆洛把毛巾丢给他，转过身去捣鼓那台通讯器。他给叫他来这里的部长发了一条讯息，告诉他自己和冬兵已经到达安全屋，而且情况不怎么好。  
等他发完的时候他看见冬兵已经到床上去了，他叹了口气，用最后一点双氧水清洗自己的伤口。

朗姆洛是被冻醒的，冬兵睡在他的旁边，正把床上唯一的一床被子紧紧裹在身上。朗姆洛试着从他身下拉出来一些，奈何对方手劲儿太大，亦不愿共享分毫。他看了看时间，他们已经睡了快3个小时，脱下的T恤仍然湿哒哒的，穿在身上只会更冷。朗姆洛只得尝试叫醒冬兵，却发现他裹着被子仍然瑟瑟发抖。  
“Winter.”朗姆洛轻轻拍着他的脸，他需要确定他的意识是否还清醒。  
“我冷。”几声呼唤之后冬兵终于有了回应。  
“过来靠着我，不然咱俩都得冻死在这里。”朗姆洛再次拽被子，睡醒了的冬兵配合的松了手。被窝里仍是冰冷的，朗姆洛贴上冬兵的后背，那里凉的吓人。一种最坏的设想在他脑中浮现出来，感染，畏寒，败血症的征兆一个个的显现出来，那针盘尼西林看起来没什么效果。他面对着冬兵的后背，将他拥入自己怀里，冬兵找到了热源，竟也主动的向怀抱的更深处靠了靠。他全身都在不受控制的打着冷颤，只有伤口处带着细菌肆虐的温热。朗姆洛忍不住蹭着他的皮肤，用手掌的薄茧摩擦出些热量来。  
迷迷糊糊的过了一会，通讯器响了，朗姆洛起身去看，却被拉住。冬兵沉默的看着他，然而他的眼神又像在乞求着说，别走。  
“我马上回来。”朗姆洛安慰似的摸摸他的头发，替他把被子裹好。通讯器收到一条讯息，让朗姆洛再坚持两天，局里正在全力找出内鬼，在这之前不能暴露冬兵的位置。朗姆洛回复到，冬兵得了败血症，叫罗林斯来的时候带上医疗组。他刚发完这条讯息才想起自己忘记让罗林斯带些衣服来，不过转念一想带衣服这事太娘娘腔了索性也没再补发一条。他把冬兵沾满血的内裤和裤子在水池里涮了涮，拧干了晾在一边，做完这些之后他又忍不住骂了自己一句，出去的时候还要经过那条河，洗了衣服分明是多此一举。他上床钻进被子，冬兵没等他躺好就靠过来，在他怀中蹭来蹭去渴望找到一个最舒服的位置。  
他叹了口气，开始回顾这坎坷的一天，是怎么从在高楼上和冬兵并排出任务到现在在这个鬼地方抱着冬兵等死的。怀中的冬兵又睡着了，浓密的浅色睫毛在眼睑投下阴影，加重了那里长久不退的黑眼圈。朗姆洛发觉自己看着冬兵的睡颜居然有了反应，他把这归结为小睡之后迟来的例行勃起。他的手指不由自主的向冬兵的臀瓣之间探去，结果却摸到了一片黏腻——这家伙从来不会好好把自己擦干净，之前的血迹还残留在那里，朗姆洛只好起身拿毛巾给他重新擦。这动作把冬兵弄醒了，来回在穴口处摩擦让冬兵的那话儿也微微抬头，看到这一幕的朗姆洛不禁有些口干舌燥。  
“你醒了，要喝点水吗？”朗姆洛极力想转换个话题，他没等冬兵回答就拿了在加油站顺回来的瓶装水递过去。看着他一口气喝完，朗姆洛接过空瓶到洗手池灌满水给自己也解了渴，当他准备再来一瓶的时候却被打断了。  
“快过来，我冷。”冬兵在催促他。他又看了看手表，距离第一次注射盘尼西林还不到4个小时，一时半会还不能注射那宝贵的第二针。上了床的朗姆洛意识到喝一通凉水并不能让那里软掉，对于他们俩都是，可他想不出来什么别的借口回避这个问题了。  
“Winter，要不要做些会暖和的事。”  
“要，”冬兵指了指他挺立的胯下，“还有这里也要处理。”  
“我觉得这两件事，可以一下子完成。”朗姆洛把冬兵翻转过来，俯身在他耳边说。  
朗姆洛从未跟男人做过爱，可到了这档口也没机会让他请教学习，他干脆把控制权交给身体，把全部的注意力都放在观察冬兵略显憔悴的脸上。他吻住冬兵的乳头，一只手放在他腰下的伤口上，防止他因反抗而过度牵扯那里的肌肉。冬兵并没朗姆洛预想中的那般不情愿，反倒攀上了他的背，双手一只赛一只的冰凉。冬兵胸前的毛发长了一些，痒痒的扎在脸颊上，很舒服。他耐心的在左右两边乳头反复亲吻舔舐，直到那里充血肿胀，在舌尖的逗弄下不服输的弹跳着。朗姆洛将手指放进嘴里吮吸，沾了唾液在冬兵的穴口处打圈，刚才被毛巾摩擦的穴口有一点点肿胀，可这并不妨碍手指进入。与肌肤的冰冷相反，蜜穴里湿润的粘膜有着特殊的温暖。他用手指一点一点的晕开肠道里的皱褶，而那层粘膜也在回应着他，不断收缩吸引他向更深处探寻。  
朗姆洛隐约感觉到这不是一具未经开拓过的身体，冬兵的脸颊已经染上微红，小穴也渗出一些肠液而变得松软，他又加进一根手指，继续扩张那里。当两根手指碰撞到体内的某个点时，朗姆洛感到背部被突然抓紧，他冒着被机械臂抓出血痕的风险，更加起劲的刺激那点。冬兵细碎的呻吟传出来，打乱了他原本惯于潜伏而形成的那种无声而平缓的呼吸方式。他的双腿缠上朗姆洛的腰，却因为疼痛又放下去了。朗姆洛用放在冬兵身下的手轻轻掐了一下他的腰，示意他放松。紧接着他扶冬兵坐起来，保持着手指在他体内的状态绕到他身后，让他背对着自己坐下。体位的变化使手指插的更深，朗姆洛趁机又多加了一根手指进去，不停扩张直到那里足够湿润和柔软以至于能容纳下自己的那根。他抽出手指，感受着穴口在一缩一缩的渴望被再次填满。  
朗姆洛抬着冬兵的双腿让他坐在自己硬挺的老二上，他松手的时候冬兵痛苦的哼出声，原本放在朗姆洛腿上的手猛然用力，机械臂给他的大腿造成一片淤青。他稍微抱起他一点——这并没有什么效果——用嘴唇温暖他左肩的伤疤，与金属相接的地方格外的凉些。  
“Winter，放松，放松点。”他在他颈间一遍遍的呢喃，安抚终于有了效果，冬兵已将他的那根完全没入体内，腿上的力度也小了，朗姆洛开始向他的敏感带挺进。大力抽送了几下之后，冬兵呼痛，坐着的姿势难免腰上用力，每一次的抽插都在折磨他的伤口。朗姆洛赶紧抽出来，让冬兵歇了口气。  
“你还好吗？不想继续的话我可以停下。”朗姆洛的那话儿仍然精神着，消弱了这句话不少的说服力。  
“不，”冬兵换了个姿势说，“就这样进来，你的那里很热。”  
他匍匐在床上，等着朗姆洛进入他，朗姆洛这样做了，他看不到冬兵脸上的表情，只好通过他后穴的力度摸清他的感受。他握着冬兵的下体，另一只手扶着他的腰，逼迫他随着自己的节奏前后摆动。他的喘息声越来越大，朗姆洛看见他颈间动脉欢愉的跳动，一层薄汗带着桃红色溢满全身。  
“上一个上你的男人，他是谁？”话一出口朗姆洛就后悔了，他并没有问这话的立场，他们不是情侣，连性伙伴也算不上，而为什么发展到现在这个状态的原因被朗姆洛归结成一次逼迫到极致的擦枪走火。他甚至不知道冬兵真实的年龄，更不知道他成为冬兵之前叫什么名字，又有怎样的人生。他能拿到的关于冬兵的资料更像一本武器保养手册，记录着关于任务、训练、休息、注意事项及细则。朗姆洛意识到以常规的标准来看，自己对冬兵一无所知，而冬兵也没兴趣没必要了解自己，日后更会连名字一起忘掉。  
“史蒂夫，是…史蒂夫。”一个名字从冬兵难以压抑的喘息中跳出来。史蒂夫，这个名字朗姆洛知道，它写在会让冬兵故障的关键字名单第一位，每次被维护组的人听到都避免不了被洗脑的结局。  
“别说出来，Winter，忘了它吧。”朗姆洛把手指放进冬兵的嘴里，绞着里面不安分的舌头，他的下身加快了速度，让冬兵把本来要说出的话变成呻吟。冬兵报复地狠咬他的手指，他忍耐着没拿出来。  
“叫我的名字，叫我朗姆洛。”他低吼着，手指仍放在冬兵口中，他并没真的想让他叫出自己的名字，可他还是重复了好几次这句话。之后他终于停止侵犯冬兵的口腔，转而爱抚他的下身，那里已经渗出不少前液，沾湿了他们身下的一小片床单。他套弄着冬兵的那话儿，把手上的速度和身下的冲刺调整为一个频率，冬兵很快达到了高潮。  
“朗姆洛...朗姆洛...”冬兵回过头来用他特有的迷人喉音喊朗姆洛的名字，摩挲的泪眼再加上高潮过后猛然锁紧的小穴，让朗姆洛瞬间缴了卸，他用尽最后一丝理智从冬兵体内拔出来，温热的精液射在了他的大腿上。  
“抱歉，弄脏你了。”朗姆洛懒得下床找毛巾，他直接用床单胡乱擦掉两人身上的体液，然后把它揉成一团踹到地上去。他们就这样相互拥抱着躺在沾了不知道积攒了多少血迹和臭汗的床垫上，再也不想移动分毫。  
“Winter，别睡。”朗姆洛在他背上轻轻啃咬，弄得冬兵烦躁的给了他一个肘击。他吃痛的捂住肚子，无可奈何的笑笑，明明刚才还那么顺从可人儿，现在还真是“被拔屌无情”啊。  
“你饿吗，Winter？从前天开始就什么都没吃了吧。”  
“我不知道，没什么感觉。倒是不觉得冷了，朗姆洛。”  
“好吧，我反正是很饿，让我看看都带回了点什么...”朗姆洛下床翻找他们带回来的那个装食物的衣服包，“有饼干，水，口香糖，哦操我怎么会拿这东西，还有巧克力，啤酒和牛奶。你腰上开了个大洞，能吃固体食物吗？”  
“我说了没感觉。”  
朗姆洛没再搭理他，自顾自的撕开饼干，不出所料，里面已经碎成渣。他拿起水正要打开，想了想又放回原处，捡起刚才那个空瓶在水池灌满：瓶装水还是要留给冬兵喝。他把饼干渣倒进嘴里，就着凉水一起吞下。感觉到后背上有一股诡异的能量在游走，朗姆洛转过头去，看见冬兵正盯着他。  
他拿着一瓶牛奶回到床上，拧开递过去。“喝吧，Winter，咱们还要在这呆上两三天呢。”  
冬兵一言不发的接过去，一口气喝掉半瓶，又递给朗姆洛。朗姆洛把剩下的放在床边。  
“一会我会给你注射剩下的盘尼西林，之后就要靠你自己身体的白血球了。答应我，别死在这。”  
“我不会死。我只带给别人死亡。”冬兵连眼睛都懒得抬，懒洋洋的说到。  
“你知道吗，这种话只有坏蛋才会说，而且说了之后就离死不远了。”朗姆洛笑着戳了戳他的额头，“但你说了没关系，因为我知道你是个好人，不仅如此，你还很美。”  
朗姆洛觉得这番话是他能对冬兵说出的最肉麻情话，可惜这些只换来冬兵拍掉了朗姆洛搁在他头上的手。朗姆洛叹了口气，他就知道不应该说出那些话，九头蛇规定禁止对冬兵产生感情，看来还是应该相信组织。他检查了一下冬兵的伤口，腰部愈合状况还算不错，至少没再流血渗液；腿上的毛巾已经和皮肉紧紧黏合在一起，血液和白血球阵亡而产生的细胞液把毛巾搞的硬邦邦的。朗姆洛决定还是不揭开那里的伤口，他们没有消毒剂，也缺少能当做绷带用的东西，撕开那里明显对愈合无益。他取出最后一针盘尼西林，拉过不情愿动弹的冬兵的胳膊，将那些液体缓缓推入进去。  
“身体有什么感觉，比刚醒过来的时候好受了一些没有？”  
“没那么冷，但是没力气，我现在可以睡了吗？”冬兵翻了个身，裹着被子转向床的一遍，高潮给他脸上带来的那股柔软的气息渐渐褪去，他看起来又是那个拒人千里之外的冬兵了。  
“可以可以，睡吧，睡之前要尿尿吗？我可以扶你到水池那边去。”朗姆洛拽拽被子，示意让他留给自己一点。  
“不想。”  
朗姆洛没有立刻到床上去，他先检查了一下自己的腿伤，小幅度的活动了一下，状况良好，并无大碍。他拿起自己和冬兵仅剩的两把匕首，握在手里练习。六个小时过去了，朗姆洛不得不开始假设追兵发现他们的情况。屋子是密闭的，外面还有冰冷的河流，没有任何监控设备能了解外部状况，受伤的自己和冬兵——这可真是一个“绝佳”的交火局面。他在心中估算在被追兵破门而入的这种最坏情况下两人生还的概率，得出的结论是零。接着他开始在脑中模拟交战的细节，从听见砸门开始。两把匕首，以目前己方的战力，大概可以对付十个标准配备的特工。如果自己掩护，优先保证冬兵逃出的话，能应对的人数可以增加到十五个。朗姆洛在得出这个结论的时候既欣慰又丧气，欣慰是因为按照之前遇到的敌方战略部署习惯，追兵的人数不会超过十五个；丧气是因为朗姆洛发现自己竟自然而然的设想出牺牲掉自己的方案。  
“跟你打一炮的代价还真大，我居然连自己的小命都不想要了。”朗姆洛在心中暗骂，身体却有条不紊的彩排着遭遇迎击时应有的走位与攻击动作。做完这一阵运动他出了不少汗，皮肤在这寒冷的房间里微微散发着热气。他钻进被子，带点报复的把汗津津的身体贴上冬兵的后背。然而冬兵连动都懒得动，仿佛是看透他的意图，故意不作出回应似的。  
朗姆洛想睡一觉，可惜毫无困意。冬兵在旁边睡的安稳，身体随着呼吸微微起伏，不再是一直以来那样浅到感觉不出气息的状态了。朗姆洛把这看作是一种放松警惕的表现，冬兵给了他信任，而他欣然接受。  
“万一有追兵来了，我来援护，你一定要逃出去，跨过边境线，记住没？”朗姆洛不顾冬兵听不听得见，他要说，要让冬兵在潜意识里记住他的话，而且现在的冬兵不会打断他，他就像个沉默的孩子似的静静接收朗姆洛的自言自语。  
“你身上会留下疤痕吗？应该不会吧...是超能力者？还是被那群科学怪人做了什么实验？”他稍微掀开被子，重新印证了一遍自己的记忆：躯干上唯一的疤痕就是左肩的接口处；右手只有新出现的几处擦伤；右腿露出来的部分皮肤没有异状；左腿...小腿有一处贯穿伤。朗姆洛用手反复揉搓了那两处颜色略深的伤口，小口径的子弹由后面射穿，创口边缘有两道裂痕，看样是用刀子割开清创留下的，并且经手人手法粗粝。  
“这是你成为冬兵之前留下的吗？”瘢痕虽然已经变得很不明显，反复的揉搓却仍然让冬兵有了感觉，他试着从朗姆洛手里抽回自己的腿，仍然没有理会朗姆洛的话语。  
“真想知道你以前是个什么样的人，这伤口是自己处理的吗？从这手法看起来倒是和现在没啥变化嘛。”  
“别一直不说话，我可是操过你的人，好歹表现的配合一点，给我点回应啊。”  
“这样说都不生气？真没意思。”  
朗姆洛自言自语累了，他感觉很饿，像是刚才吃下去的那点饼干渣都变成句子吐出去了。他终于闭上嘴，捡了一根粘着冬兵身上的头发，用发根戳他金属臂的缝隙，试图搞清楚这传说中的高科技到底是什么防水原理。他仅仅玩了一小会，可能还不到一分钟，体力透支的身体因为注意力的过度集中而开启了防御机制——他睡着了。

水声让朗姆洛醒来。当他看见冬兵站在水池旁边时，第一反应竟是叫他不要喝水管里的水。明明已经走到了这种穷途末路，居然还在意这些细枝末节的事情，朗姆洛觉得自己可能真的变成个Queer了。好在冬兵没空理会他，因为他正对着水池呕吐，那点少的可怜的胃容物早已消化，此时只是吐出一些不明成分的液体。  
“你不是被我干完之后怀孕了吧。”朗姆洛不知死活的冒出一句，换来冬兵一记眼刀。  
大概胃里实在是没什么能吐出来的，冬兵勉强压下了呕吐感，漱了口蹭蹭嘴角，伸出手对着朗姆洛就说了一个字，“水。”  
“到床上去，我给你拿。”  
朗姆洛看着冬兵听话的回到床上，团起身子望着自己。他看了一眼带来的食物，只剩最后两瓶水了。把水递给冬兵之前，朗姆洛注意到他腿上被布料扎紧的地方有些不自然的肿胀，而冬兵的另一条腿，似乎也有些浮肿。联系到冬兵深入肾脏的刀伤，他没把水递到冬兵的手里。  
“Winter，只能喝一口，知道吗？”朗姆洛拿住水瓶朝他嘴里倒了一点，手指碰到他的脸颊，感受到不寻常的热度，“听话，你得忍着别喝水，那会害死你。”  
冬兵沉默着，算是答应了。朗姆洛用刀子割开他腿上沾血比较少的布料，放松那里的肌肉，让血液流通。他看了一眼那台唯一的通讯仪器，上面并没有任何回应的信息。虽然知道这兴许是徒劳的，他还是向总部又发了一条讯息，他把那句话打了又删，删了又打，反复了几遍，终于发出：冬兵快死了。  
“朗姆洛。”传说中快死了的冬兵叫他的名字。  
“嗯？”朗姆洛有点吃惊，他不记得冬兵有主动叫过他的名字。  
“之前那个，我还想要。”  
朗姆洛开始没意识到冬兵想要什么，当他注意到冬兵腿间的小家伙竟诡异的勃起了，才知道他在想什么，几乎是不带犹豫的，朗姆洛脱口而出：“不行。”  
冬兵的脸上略过一丝震惊，很快的，他咬住了下唇，像是带点生气，又有些委屈似的盯着朗姆洛，那样子跟他刚刚被解冻时的表情如出一辙，让朗姆洛瞬间感到一种莫名其妙的自责。朗姆洛在心里连说了几遍“他现在状态不行不能激烈运动”，之后他的那话儿也不知廉耻的硬了起来。  
“换个方式，好不好？不知道你还记不记得，前阵子我有用嘴帮你，你很喜欢。”  
“哼。”  
再次含着冬兵的老二时朗姆洛非常想抽死自己，放着自己硬着的小兄弟不顾，竟然会说出帮他口交的话，朗姆洛觉得现在自己简直是个不要钱的人肉振动棒加飞机杯。受伤了又怎样，咬嘴唇又怎样，无辜眼又怎样，老子就该顺势操翻你，说不定还能把你干晕过去。既然没法在简历上写出“打败冬兵”的字样，写个“操晕冬兵”没准会更出彩呢？！不过在想着这些的同时朗姆洛的嘴倒是一刻也没闲着，不久之前高潮的过咚兵和之前憋了好几年的咚兵耐久力可是有天壤之别。他一边卖力的吮吸，手指也干脆送进了冬兵的穴口内，那里面还有几小时前那场性事残留的体液。朗姆洛已然轻车熟路，很快就找到了他的敏感带，他先用一根手指按压那里，等到足够柔软了，再换成两根手指，揉捏又撑开，温柔的折磨那段湿热的肉壁。  
“朗姆洛，朗姆洛...”冬兵在这种双重刺激下没能坚持太久，他叫着朗姆洛的名字，示意即将来临的高潮。  
“算你还有点良心。”朗姆洛这样想着，把他的老二从嘴里拿出来，换到手心里，轻轻撸了两下，让他射在手里。  
“爽了吗？装可怜的小混蛋？”  
“嗯。”  
朗姆洛到水池洗了手，接着摸了摸那些晾着的衣服，还有些潮湿，不过已经是穿在身上能忍受的程度了，他穿起一件，给自己灌了一瓶水，又找了个毛巾回到床上。  
“在这里发生的事，不要说给那群白大褂听，就算是最上面的长官问，也不能说，知道吗？”朗姆洛一边给冬兵清理股间一边说。  
“知道了，反正我也会忘掉的。他们会洗掉我的记忆，我知道。”  
“那你怎么还会记得史..那个名字？”朗姆洛避免说出史蒂夫的名字。  
“我不知道，我说过吗？我真的不记得，我不记得了。”冬兵似乎想努力记起什么，他用手揉捏自己的脑袋，可这并没能帮助他，反倒让朗姆洛按住了他的手。  
“那就忘了吧，千万别和任何人提起那个名字。”  
“可我不想忘记你，朗姆洛。”冬兵怔怔的望着他，似乎想把他的脸刻进他那乱成团的脑子里。  
“我记得你啊，你是装可怜不要脸的小混蛋，”朗姆洛心里泛起了一种不可名状的暖意，他把这归结为被人需要，被人喜欢的感觉。“就算你忘了，我们也会重新认识的，现在，先把衣服穿上。”  
他把身上的T恤脱下来，原本的潮湿感已经被他用体温驱除。冬兵不愿意穿，朗姆洛只好拉起冬兵的手硬是套在他身上，然后他跑去拿来冬兵的内裤，这次冬兵没拒绝，自己痛快的穿上了。  
朗姆洛真的不想浑身赤裸被追兵堵在门口，也不想让罗林斯误会他不是死于饥饿和外伤感染而是被冬兵操死在这间该死的水下安全屋里的。对，他确信罗林斯那家伙肯定会认为自己才是下面那一个。他穿上剩下的T恤和底裤，把沾满了他和冬兵体液的床单扔进水池里涮干净晾在柜子上。他从那些食物里找出一块巧克力扔进嘴里，又打开一袋饼干渣，就着唯一的一罐啤酒统统送进肚子里去。做完这些他回到床上，和冬兵互相瞅着对方不说话。他实在不知道除了单纯的等待还能做些什么，看着冬兵那双明显放空的眼睛，一霎竟有如此强烈的穷途末路之感。  
“躺下，把脚放在我身上，这可能会让你稍微好受一点。”朗姆洛把冬兵轻轻按在床上，自己则在他身边错开一点的位置躺下，将他的双脚放到自己腿上。  
“没那么难受。”冬兵这样回答，却没做出什么动作。  
“好吧，随便你怎么说。喂，跟我说说，上次在雪山里潜伏五天的时候，你脑子里都想了些什么？”  
“没想什么，我只是单纯的看着瞄准镜而已，无谓的思考会让我变弱。”  
“变弱？你怎么会弱？我看你只有发情的时候才会变弱。”朗姆洛的嘴无视了他身体发出的想要活命的信号，毫无遮拦的向冬兵抛去污言秽语。  
“我不知道。”冬兵的语气仍然没变化，这反倒让朗姆洛不爽起来。  
“睡觉吧，Winter，反正无事可做。”  
没有目标会让人变的松散，朗姆洛觉得他和冬兵这段时间明明一直在睡，可是当他被通讯器吵醒，发现他们又睡了将近10个小时之后，还是吃了一惊。他醒来的第一件事不是去查看信息，而是先试探了一下冬兵的呼吸，因为他从未见过那人会如此安稳的睡上这么久。确认气息尚在，朗姆洛爬下床，希望看到一个好消息。  
“两小时后罗林斯会去接你们，内鬼已经抓到。”  
看到信息后朗姆洛感觉到自己的心跳都变得轻快了，他吃掉剩下的食物，喝掉冬兵特供的瓶装水，最后剩了一点准备留给冬兵喝。搭在柜子上的床单不再滴水了，朗姆洛明白自己即将从冬兵的舞台上退场，而这里发生的一切，都将会从冬兵的脑子里撤走，只留下自己独守这份无人知晓的一夜情。  
一夜情，对啊，只是一夜情而已，你难道认为这是一场两厢情愿的性爱吗？冬兵不是你的，之前不是，现在更不是，你以为你上了他一次就算是拥有了他？你他妈的只是死掉就能随时更换的人，跟他身上插着的刀子和手枪差不多，看清自己吧，朗姆洛，你痛苦的前半生只为了活着而活着，你的后半生不能为了追求不切实际的人去死。朗姆洛用语言告诫自己，可他的目光却停留在冬兵脸上，甚至不能移开分毫。  
他犹豫着是就这样一直看着冬兵，还是叫他起来和他说几句话。可他并没有犹豫太久，大概是刚才通讯器的响声吵到了冬兵，这会冬兵也迷迷糊糊的醒了。  
“罗林斯很快就会来接我们。”朗姆洛说。  
“罗林斯是谁？”  
“是我的副手，就是前几次给我们开车的那个。”  
“没印象。”  
朗姆洛不知道要回答什么，屋子里又沉默了。朗姆洛穿上未干的裤子，把匕首插在裤子上的刀鞘里，冬兵看到他的动作，也自己下床找了裤子穿上。  
“喝点水吧。”朗姆洛把只剩下一点的水的瓶子递给冬兵。  
“嗯。”

当指纹机读取成功的滴滴声响起时，朗姆洛正在把床单铺回床上。罗林斯比预计的时间更早来到，他独自一人站在门口，身上没带什么武器，水从肩膀就开始滑下来，在腰部集成股，顺着裤子流到地上。  
“队长，走吧，人都在岸上等。”罗林斯说。  
“好，走吧。”朗姆洛的话音未落，冬兵就先跳到了河里，他在水里等着朗姆洛和罗林斯跳下来。  
罗林斯游在前面，朗姆洛和冬兵跟着他走，他们需要到达边境线的另一边，避免再进入波兰境内。他们游上岸，看到岸边停了一架普通的救援直升机和一辆漆黑的车。  
“为了掩人耳目不能开咱们本部的飞机来，按你的要求，救援直升机是调过来送冬兵的。”罗林斯解释道。  
“内鬼解决了？”朗姆洛不着痕迹的扶着冬兵向飞机走过去，刚刚在冷水里游了一遭让冬兵面色发青。  
“是的，我们提供了你和冬兵的假位置，内鬼上当了。”  
“布洛克，你不能上这架飞机。”正当朗姆洛要跟着冬兵上飞机时一个声音阻止了他，他听见那个称呼抬头，发现说话的人是之前认识的弗兰克。  
“好吧，我知道了，弗兰克，他的情况很不好，交给你们了。如果他死了记得报告上级这是你们的负责范围，不是我的错。”

朗姆洛回到基地已经一周，他的腿伤已经好得差不多，关于这次任务的任务报告他早就写好了，但是上面一直没空搭理他。本部因内鬼事件收到了很大的冲击，部长没空理这些形式化的报告。朗姆洛自从回来还没见过冬兵，有传言说他一直在某个秘密的基地接受治疗，但是朗姆洛不相信。朗姆洛记得自己13岁刚来的时候每周有4天都要彻夜巡逻，他总是喜欢呆在配电室里偷懒，那里有配电箱散发出来的余热，闪烁的仪器指示灯会让枯燥的长夜变得有趣一些。他到现在还保持着这样的习惯，时不时的到配电室溜达一圈。他发现这一周内本部基地的地下二层耗电量激增，平常的时候，那里只是作为特殊武器贮藏库。朗姆洛猜想冬兵并没有离开本部，他可能就在那里，一个秘密的治疗室，在地下二层。  
走到地下二层的时候朗姆洛发现他没权限进去，整层都被封锁了，而平时他是可以进去几个房间的。他更加确定自己的猜测，只是在门外转了半个小时也没找到能混进去的方法。  
“你在这里干嘛，朗姆洛？”弗兰克出现在门口，质问他。  
“我看到地下二层耗电量大增，想过来看看是不是哪里出了问题。”朗姆洛若无其事的对弗兰克摆出一个笑脸。  
“这不在你的权限范围内，布洛克，现在回你该去的地方吧。”弗兰克叹了口气，准备看着朗姆洛离开这里。  
“冬兵情况怎么样？”朗姆洛忍不住问出口。  
“他还好，怎么，你跟着他一阵子，产生感情了？”  
“没有没有，我只是想确定下他有没有受到什么不可逆转的损失，我怕上面因为这个处分我，我想有点心理准备。”朗姆洛对弗兰克胡扯了一个理由。  
“他有些脱水，还有败血症。腰上的伤口造成了急性肾衰竭，我们费了好大劲才保住他的肾。他很特殊，身上的零件不能随便换。内勤真不是个好差事啊，资产出了状况我们就得夜以继日的修理他。”弗兰克揉了揉眼镜低下发痛的双眼，“布洛克，千万别对他产生感情，他是个机器，不是你的同袍。”  
“我当然不会。”朗姆洛没说完的话是：我当然不会对他产生同袍之情，我对他产生的已经是没法控制的爱恋了。  
又过了三天，地下二层的大功率耗电停止了。基地里传开流言说冬兵已经被冻了回去。  
朗姆洛知道自己与冬兵是行走在两个时间线上的人，纵使有过片刻的温存与欢愉，最后仍逃不过那血肉成灰，死亡一指。  
可有些事你就是会对它抱有幻想，不是么？


	3. Chapter 3

朗姆洛的三十岁生日是在病房里度过的。事实上他并不是因伤住院，而是因为上个任务去到了炎热的非洲中部，在那边停留的时间比较长，导致整个小队都水土不服染上了那边的流行病。朗姆洛和他的队员们一回来就被隔离起来观察治疗，在先进的医疗环境下这种流行病很快被有效的缓解，他们只要在观察几天就能出院了。朗姆洛虽然觉得因为这点小病就住院近半个月有些小题大做，但是偶尔过过不需要整天训练健身出任务的日子也挺不错的。三十岁大关就这么平淡的过去了，没有彻夜喝酒狂欢，没有找些漂亮女人来上一炮，倒是收到了队员们送来的祝福语。  
然后朗姆洛在生日这天收到了一份特殊的礼物，一个消息，或者说是一道命令，让朗姆洛放松了许久的身体重新紧绷起来，像是一把干枯许久的茅草垛被扔上一个燃烧的火把般，瞬间燃起冲天的火苗。  
那个任务是：资产两日后启动，朗姆洛小队准备。  
接到任务后，朗姆洛不想在医院里停留一分一秒，他迫切的要出去，这具躯体已经有半个月没运动了，他想让冬兵看到他的巅峰状态。在和医生百般讨价还价之后，朗姆洛终于被批准提前一天出院。他回到基地，在属于自己的房间里整理行装，是的，经过了七年，朗姆洛终于有了自己的单独房间。换上那套冬兵曾见过的旧式制服，朗姆洛注视着镜中的自己：三十岁的自己眼角已经有了细纹，经历了各式各样战场的洗礼，他的肤色更加暗沉，体重掉了不少，不再是二十出头时那种人见人怕的传统俄式壮汉了。现在的他身材匀称，肌肉模式则抛弃了以前的愚蠢肉块，变得更紧实纤薄，岁月让他的五官深邃而柔和，他看起来像个十分富有智慧和经验的格斗家。  
“他还会认识我吗？”朗姆洛自问，上次基地整体迁移的时候，他曾见过一眼沉睡着的冬兵。冰封之下的那张脸仍旧纯真俊俏，在朗姆洛眼中看来，还微微带着点混蛋味儿。他不知道上次冰冻之前那帮人有没有清洗过冬兵的脑子，就算没有，睡上七年，也会忘记了吧。他这样悲观的想着，把身上的旧制服脱了下来，换上新的去了健身室。  
队里的其他人要明天才会出院，朗姆洛自己连做了两套平常的力量训练，许久未尝到的肌肉酸痛感让他不禁感叹自己确实老了，过了三十岁生日，已经迈进通往四十岁的大道。等到四十岁的时候，自己还会继续出外勤任务吗？还是像自己的上司似的，早早就在办公室里发号施令？克格勃内勤人员的退休年龄是60岁，外勤人员是55岁，自己会活到55岁吗？朗姆洛想象着55岁的自己会有一张怎样的脸，再怎么看起来年轻，也不能让冬兵认出来吧。一想到冬兵，他就没法专心锻炼，他绕着健身室走了一圈，没有一件东西让他有拿起来练习的欲望。  
朗姆洛决定先去看看冬兵，他回到房间冲了个澡，出来的时候，又换上了那套旧式制服。

来到冬兵解冻用的实验室，那里一个人也没有。朗姆洛慌了神，这才想到按照标准流程应该先去见长官。  
“对外作战第一队队长朗姆洛报到。”朗姆洛敲了敲门，里面的声音让他进去。  
“朗姆洛，你提前出院了。”部长说。  
“是的长官，有任务了，我不想让身体变得太不灵活。”  
“很好，这次的任务，是由克留奇科夫主席直接下达给资产的，绝对不能有任何差错。”  
“长官，我能知道具体是什么任务吗？”  
“朗姆洛，你进本部已经有15年了吧。”  
“快17年了，长官。”  
“你一直表现的不错，不管是在九头蛇内部还是克格勃里。世界马上将会发生天翻地覆的变化，你有想过自己的未来吗？”  
“我无需想，只需跟着您，九头蛇将会建立世界的秩序。”朗姆洛用充满热情的声音打着官腔。  
“苏联现在就像一艘满载军火的航船，船体锈蚀，方向不明，运转缓慢，在茫茫大海中濒临下沉。而我们要做的，就是扔给它一颗炮弹，助它沉底。九头蛇将改变在苏联的布局，你有兴趣到美国分部吗？”  
“长官，我想跟着您走。”朗姆洛对目前的局势已经有些感受，苏联正离解体不远了。  
“我将要退休了，作为资产的直接所有人，我这些年受国家的恩惠不少。按照九头蛇中央部门的安排，这次任务过后，资产就将移交给美国分部，而你的小队作为资产在任的回收者，本应是最适合调至美国的人员。朗姆洛，我要最终确定一下， 你是否全心全意的效忠九头蛇，愿意为他献出自己的生命？”  
“我愿用生命助九头蛇树立世界的秩序。”朗姆洛念出标准答案，而这跟他的心声也差不多，让他跟着冬兵，就算下一秒就会死，这一秒也会是笑着的。  
“主席要资产绑架戈尔巴乔夫。朗姆洛，你的小队将配合他。”  
“报告长官，您说的戈尔巴乔夫，是指戈尔巴乔夫总统吗？”朗姆洛愣了一下，他从没想到会是这样的任务，绑架国家首脑，就算是冬兵也不可能做到吧。  
“是总统又怎么样，有什么问题吗？”  
“没有，长官，我会全力配合资产完成任务。”  
“一周后出发去黑海岸，明天你带队员们去资产专属基地。”部长看了看一脸冷汗的朗姆洛，“别紧张，这是一次多部门合作的政变，资产的任务将会是整个行动的第一步，你们只要和其他部门的作战部队配合好就行了。看好他，回收他，就是你们的主要任务。”  
“是的，长官。我先去通知队员们。”  
“具体的战斗部署等你到了那边的基地会知道的。朗姆洛，这没准是我给你下达的最后一道任务，做好它。”  
“是。”  
朗姆洛知道今天是见不到冬兵了，这让他更加焦虑起来。他从未想过自己会离国家崩塌的中心如此的近，而他的冬兵正要成为整个国家最大的叛徒。这个国家没给他什么温暖和归属感，但这仍是他活了三十年的地方，他的队员，他的冬兵，他现在所拥有的生活都是这个国家给他的。然而他正将要看着冬兵亲手毁了她，自己还将成为帮凶，之后成为一直以来都被看作敌人的美国中的一员。这些说不清道不明的感情冲击着他，让他心烦意乱。他发现自己并不想让苏联消亡，但是他又能阻止什么呢？况且这件事还要由冬兵去做，他只能选择看着他，跟着他。  
朗姆洛向队员们下达了任务的目标，并且告诉他们想退出的可以选择退出，决定参与的就在明早七点基地集合。他没等到他们的回应就单面切断了通话，他怕得到答案，无论是肯定的还是否定的。  
第二天朗姆洛惴惴不安的在基地等，他早早就醒了，在他的小队专用会议室里等着未知的结局。七点钟不到，他的队员们已经全员到达了会议室，朗姆洛激动的说不出一句话，最后是罗林斯替他说，队长，出发吧，让我们看看那睡美人有多大能耐。

冬兵的专属基地并没有更改，七年过去，那栋房子附近的树林到是茂密了一些。过了这么多年，朗姆洛仍然记得基地内部的格局，他刚走进大厅就看见弗兰克在等着他。弗兰克手里拿着好几份任务资料，朗姆洛一靠近他就迫不及待把那一摞文件交给朗姆洛。  
“你们真慢，我等你们半天了，布洛克。”  
“不好意思，任务的机密级别太高了，要走好多道程序。冬兵醒了吗？”  
“昨天就醒了，现在估计在训练室，一会你看见他先教给他新武器的使用。还有，午饭你们做，我们组里的人都不愿意做饭，我已经吃了两天的军用口粮，交给你了，布洛克。”弗兰克朝他挥手致意，离开房间。  
“我不知道你跟他有这么熟。”罗林斯说到。  
“还好吧，我们是上次来到这个基地时认识的，”朗姆洛把任务书分发下去，“我去找冬兵，你们自由活动。”  
朗姆洛一边朝训练室走一边翻任务书，计划日期是8月19号，从现在开始的五天之后。他不禁抱怨这次的休整时间更短了。进入训练室前的那一步他犹豫了，房间门没有关严，他朝门缝里偷窥，冬兵正在做腿部肌肉训练。  
“你好，我是这次任务特别小队的队长。”朗姆洛走进门，向冬兵自我介绍。冬兵抬眼看了他一下，点了点头算做回答。那张脸与七年前的样子没有任何不同，然而那张脸的主人，显然已经忘了他。  
“Winter，你需要跟我去熟悉新式武器的使用。从那里站起来，跟我走。”朗姆洛没用祈使句，他叫了他给冬兵起的名字。冬兵看着朗姆洛的脸，迟疑了一下，跟着他走了出去。  
朗姆洛怀疑武器库可能是这里唯一更换内饰的房间，说是更换内饰，也只有放武器的架子摆放有差异罢了。他拿起一把新的巴雷特递给冬兵，这枪本来没有在部门内配备，是朗姆洛极力建议这才破格成为冬兵的标准装备之一。  
“你用过这个，不过现在有了些新的细节变化，重量变轻了。射程精度更远，而且弄上了全黑色的涂装，我想你喜欢。”朗姆洛指着枪上发生变化的小细节告诉他。  
“朗姆洛。”  
“是朗姆洛，新的朗姆洛。”朗姆洛轻轻的摸着枪管说。  
冬兵抬头盯着他看，无生机的脸上突然产生了一点笑意，“New Rumlow,”冬兵指指枪，目光又回到他脸上，“Old Rumlow.”  
“一如既往的Winter.”朗姆洛知道现在自己脸上的表情肯定特别不自然。  
“你变老了，朗姆洛。拿上子弹，我们去试试新的朗姆洛。”

“你要我们神不知鬼不觉的躲过几十个精英护卫的眼睛，切断整个别墅的通讯系统？”朗姆洛陪冬兵训练后回到房间仔细看任务书，发现整个任务需要自己和冬兵当先锋，而这个任务计划看起来却是那么不可能，他忍不住打电话给部长想问清楚。  
“确切的说不是全部。除了‘列尔康姆’，我要你把常规通讯全部切断，并且在格鲁什科副主席进入别墅之前，保证没人发现你们的入侵。”  
“我知道了，长官。”  
朗姆洛此时已经完全搞不懂九头蛇到底想干什么了，他被命令和冬兵两人潜入黑海岸的克里米亚福罗斯别墅切断通讯，之后会有包括克格勃副主席在内的一干政要进行“逼宫”。但是若是准备要发动政变，为什么还要留下一种通信方式呢？他隐约觉得事情没那么单纯，可既然无法改变任何事，他只能选择接受它。  
在基地的这几天朗姆洛没敢和冬兵提起任何以前的事，而冬兵也表现的和几年前刚在这个基地见面的时候并无二致。朗姆洛看着冬兵那张毫无岁月痕迹的脸，经常有种穿越了的错觉，以为自己仍是在七年前，心中满怀着触及传说的热枕。  
出发前的下午，弗兰克给了朗姆洛一盒圆圆的东西，“新研发的黑色战漆，给冬兵用的，保湿抗冻防水防晒，集多功能于一体。”  
“他要这个干嘛用。”朗姆洛从未见过冬兵用过所谓的“战漆”。  
“直接潜入作战，他必须挡住面孔，护目镜不能用，会反光，这个是代替品。”弗兰克解释道。  
“难道要我帮他涂上？”朗姆洛打开那盒东西，他没法想象冬兵往脸上涂这个的情景。  
“如果他不肯自己来的话，当然要你上了，祝你好运，布洛克。”

朗姆洛到房间里找到冬兵，冬兵已经全副武装，他身上穿的衣服不同于朗姆洛以前在那个夸张的步入式衣柜里看到的样式，这次他穿的是一套布制制服。  
“他们今天刚给我的，比以前的轻了很多。”冬兵注意到了朗姆洛的视线。  
“军需部的人怎么换了风格，不给你穿那些皮质另类口味的衣服了？”朗姆洛帮他拉上腰侧的拉链，这套衣服将冬兵包裹的严严实实，连一贯用的半指手套也换成了全指的。去掉了护膝，裤子更加修身，裤脚被冬兵随意的塞进靴子里，朗姆洛蹲下帮他弄平整。  
“鞋还是皮的。”冬兵平静的接下朗姆洛的揶揄。  
“你的鞋...难道也是特殊定制？”朗姆洛注意到冬兵的鞋子有两道自己鞋子上没有扣带。  
“不知道，它们一直都是这样。”冬兵煞有介事的跺跺脚，似乎想证明给朗姆洛看。  
“好了，”朗姆洛拍拍他的腿，把战漆递到他手里，“涂上这个，你不能带护目镜。”  
冬兵连盖子都没打开就说了“不要。”朗姆洛知道肯定得自己上没跑了。  
“坐那别动，我来帮你。”  
冬兵听话的坐到了床上，如果他没有在坐下之前把裤子脱下来的话，朗姆洛会为他这一听话的举动高兴的。黑色平角裤下的咚兵已经微微抬头了，而它的主人正在用迷茫的眼神看着朗姆洛，似乎正在脑子里探寻一条似是而非的道路。  
“穿上。”朗姆洛给出了简明扼要的指令，屋内有监控，他不能在摄像头下面搞真人秀，虽然他很想。  
冬兵没动，朗姆洛只好假装帮他检查裤子的拉链，之后给他把裤子穿好。“Winter，听话，等任务回来再来做这件事，现在先忘掉它好吗？闭上眼睛，我给你涂上迷彩。听我的话。”  
朗姆洛从那个盒子里挖出一坨油彩，把手指凑到冬兵面前，冬兵迟疑了一秒，还是闭上了眼睛。他把油彩涂在他的眼睑上，用指尖的温度晕开它们。薄薄的眼皮下，朗姆洛能感觉到冬兵眼球的微微颤动，带动那一排浅色的睫毛不断闪烁。眼睛和喉咙是人体最脆弱的地方，这家伙又一次把信任给了自己，朗姆洛在心里这样说，另一只手倒是大胆的扶住冬兵的后脑将他拉近。温热而熟稔的气息打在他脸上，而他自己的也拂过冬兵的脸，冬兵面对这一变化想要睁开眼睛，却被朗姆洛用指尖的力度和“别动”两个字阻止了。  
朗姆洛用这样靠近的距离涂好另外一只眼睛，完成之后他看了一小会，对冬兵说，“好了。”  
“你不用吗？”冬兵问。  
“我不是传说中的睡美人，用不着这个，要去吃饭吗？六点半出发去黑海岸。”  
“任务之前不吃饭。”

计划是这样的，他们先乘直升机到达黑海岸的另一边，然后再乘船穿过黑海。快要到达目的地时，再由朗姆洛和冬兵两人换乘小艇前往。岸边的军队驻守已经是任务计划中的相关人员，他们俩要解决的问题只有别墅内的精英卫队。  
“罗林斯，半个小时后如果我们还没出来，就让岸边的人处理掉小艇。你们也不要犹豫，立即撤退，懂了没？”朗姆洛这样告诉罗林斯，这是一次破釜沉舟的行动，不成功的话只能死。  
“了解。朗姆洛队长，请小心。”

在小艇上，他们一路无话。半轮月亮给海面上洒下一片碎汞，映的冬兵的眼睛里也像闪着光，仿佛他那双埋在迷彩下的眼睛里，藏着另一份星辰与大海。  
“跟紧我。”上岸之前冬兵说了这句话，而这短短的几个字，却让朗姆洛打消了一周以来积攒的紧张与不安，他甚至嘲笑之前紧张的自己，冬兵是整个苏联大陆最强大的战士、潜行者，他怎么能怀疑冬兵会失败呢？  
他跟着冬兵按部就班的走过既定路线，情报非常准确，进入中控室之前他们没有遇到一个警卫。中控室内，朗姆洛负责切断那些线路，冬兵负责把风。作为苏联总统的戈尔巴乔夫，身边有全套的通讯系统——政府线、普通线、战略通讯线和卫星通讯线。朗姆洛把他们尽数切断，之后他又努力的找那个需要保留的 “列尔康姆”，可是朗姆洛从未见过这东西长什么样，他只好反复确定那些应该切断的是否都搞定了。  
听到脚步声的时候朗姆洛甚至连头都没回，他知道冬兵会解决的。最后一条线路检查完毕，朗姆洛这才查看身后的战况：一个警卫的头扭向一边，明显是冬兵的机械臂的杰作；另一个警卫的配枪掉在地上，脖子上缠着钢线。两具尸体处理的干净利索，一滴血都没流，朗姆洛和冬兵一起把尸体抬到角落的桌子下面。  
“任务完成，准备撤退。”

当他们走上小艇的时候，别墅已经被空军陆战队的人包围了。朗姆洛看着冬兵，这次任务过后，不知道他还要被冻上多久。  
“当上叛国者的感觉怎么样？” 朗姆洛在风里用手梳理冬兵的头发，即使下一秒还是会被吹乱。  
“和以前一样。”  
朗姆洛对他的回答不可置否，他想追问“以前”指的是以前的任务，还是“以前”曾有过的叛国，可这不是能碰触的区域，他放弃了。

回到本部基地后朗姆洛觉得人人看他的眼神都变了，不仅仅是他，连罗林斯和其他队员都觉得不对劲。当他们看见部长门前的公告板时，一切都说的通了，正中间的公告上赫然写着“第一队队长朗姆洛即日起晋升为对外作战部副部长”。  
“恭喜你啊，朗姆洛队长！”罗林斯率先给了他一个拥抱，朗姆洛还没反应过来，队员们接二连三的拥抱就侵袭了他。他把那些替他高兴的队员放到一旁，冲进门里要搞清楚是怎么回事。  
“朗姆洛，你来了。看你的表情你已经得到晋升的消息了？”部长靠在椅子上，似乎一直在等他。  
“这是怎么回事，这么突然。”  
“你不喜欢？事实上，在克格勃的记录里，你已经当了一年的副部长了，还记得之前副部长调走的事情吗？从那之后我就把你作为副部长的任命书报了上去。”  
“告诉我为什么。”  
“我想你已经开始怀疑，这次绑架总统的事件是注定要失败的。”部长站起身来，打开房间内的保险柜，拿出了一打资料。  
“我并不知道。”朗姆洛回答。  
“九头蛇将创立这个世界的新秩序，而这伟大的巨变必将伴随着牺牲。”  
“我愿为此牺牲，可我仍不明白这和我的晋升有什么关系？”  
“因为牺牲的人将会是我。我死之后，你会作为部长的第一候选人，代理部长职务。对外作战部和资产的所有权将会移交给你。站在那里别激动，”部长摆摆手，让朗姆洛冷静，“苏联不久将解体，这一切都在九头蛇的控制之下。九头蛇是最强大又最隐秘的组织，你不会以为它会操控这么明显的政变达到目的吧？我们都是计划中的一部分，我，克留奇科夫主席，将为此光荣献身。而你，朗姆洛，你要做的是保护好对外作战部的一切，让他不要受到这次行动的波及。”  
“连克留奇科夫主席也不能幸免？部长，可你说过要让我去美国分部的...”  
“这并不冲突，一艘大船不会瞬间沉底，你只要听这个人的命令，”他把资料最上面的一本递给朗姆洛，“亚历山大·皮尔斯，九头蛇在美国的最高领导人，当他联系你时，你照他说的去做就可以了。从现在开始说英语吧，朗姆洛。”  
“那本部怎么办？资产怎么办？”  
“本部自有会安排人接手，资产的所有权在你去美国后将会移交给皮尔斯，还有什么要问的吗？快点说，要没机会了。”  
“我不想让您死。”这句是真话，面前的这个人也算养了自己十几年，虽然条件不好，好歹没把自己搞死。  
“这不可能，孩子。”部长把一张纸递到他面前，让他签字，之后给了他一个年头很久的铁盒，铁盒的外面已经被人手泽多年，泛着厚重而黯淡的光。  
“这是什么？”  
“由主席签字的部长级任命书，还有开启资产冷冻柜的动态密码箱。”他从柜子里拿出蓝玻璃制造的醒酒器和两只杯子，把其中一只递给朗姆洛。“平时总喝伏特加，死之前让我喝一次红酒吧。”他为他们倒酒，拿着器皿的手非常稳，倒入两只杯子的液体几乎一样多。  
“干杯。”  
“干杯，别让我失望，孩子。九头蛇万岁。”  
朗姆洛完全没尝出来那杯酒的味道，他抱着那堆资料和密码箱回到自己的单间，将那只铁盒放到掌心摩挲，只消一会，基地就骚乱起来。  
“朗姆洛队长，部长刚才吞枪自杀了。”罗林斯敲打房门对他说。  
“我知道了，马上过去。”  
朗姆洛藏好那些资料和铁盒，此刻他对九头蛇的感激达到了前所未有的高度。多亏了它，他才能够拥有冬兵，哪怕只有一小会，他也非常满足了。

朗姆洛不得不说部长这活儿挺不好干的，尤其自己还没受过什么高等教育，处理文书工作简直让他焦头烂额。九头蛇的计划仅仅过了不到一个月就渐渐显露出端倪，政变后建立的紧急状态安全委员会只维持了三天就破碎了，克留奇科夫主席也进了监狱。经过了八一九事件，叶利钦在民众中的呼声越来越高，看来戈尔巴乔夫退位让贤已是时间问题。  
十一月，朗姆洛接待了来自东德的考察团，见到那个金发蓝眼的男人的一刻，朗姆洛知道自己最好的时光即将走到头——亚历山大·皮尔斯作为考察团的一个普通特工到了他这里绝对不是个偶然。见到皮尔斯的时候朗姆洛脑子闪过的第一个想法就是要找个什么借口把冬兵从他的专属基地调到本部来舒舒服服的打上一炮。虽然那帮白大褂建议朗姆洛先把冬兵冻起来，但是朗姆洛以“马上就要使用”为借口否决了这个提议，并且一直让冬兵住在他的专属营地里。最近太忙了，他实在没空和他接触，只有在晚上的时候才能调出冬兵的监控，偷偷的看看他的Winter是不是过得还好。  
冬兵似乎很不适应这种没有任务、没人命令的状态，朗姆洛发现他花更多的时间在训练室里，即使面无表情也能从他的体态里读出焦躁。朗姆洛派了罗林斯和其他几个队员去看着他，据罗林斯的报告，冬兵很少和他们主动说话。比起和他们交流，他似乎更喜欢在焦躁的时候擦他的枪。

“朗姆洛部长。相信你已经听说过我，我是亚历山大·皮尔斯。”金发男看起来比自己大了不少，他用英语在朗姆洛耳边低语，朗姆洛能看到他那张没表情的脸上的眼角纹。  
“晚餐过后在我办公室会面。”朗姆洛同样用英语低语道。自从加入了九头蛇他就被迫开始学习英语和德语，终于有用上的这天了。  
皮尔斯给朗姆洛布置了具体的交接计划，他要求朗姆洛先任命一个他指定的军官做副部长，然后再伪造一起谋杀，让人以为朗姆洛以及他的小队人员已经死亡。之后他又要求在冬兵到达美国后先要进行一次测试任务，以便了解资产的可控度、稳定性和其他机能。朗姆洛答应了，同时他提出要让资产的维护团队一同调去美国。  
送走了皮尔斯，朗姆洛接起从刚才就闪个不停的专线电话：“出了什么事？罗林斯？”  
“朗姆洛部长，冬兵刚才打伤了伊恩，你知道他已经脱离低温冰冻够久了，而且一直没有任务，要不要执行清洗计划？”  
“伊恩伤的重吗？他为什么会突然打伤他。”  
“肋骨骨折，需要歇上一阵子。听说是冬兵问 ‘朗姆洛是不是死了’，伊恩告诉他这不是他该管的事，结果他就出手了。”  
“不要清洗他，罗林斯。告诉他我没死，明天你们一起回到本部基地，咱们有活儿干了。”  
朗姆洛暂时放下心，为冬兵关心他死活感到无比的欣慰。他翻开冬兵的资料夹——那个他已经阅读过无数次的东西——用手掠过一张穿着美式军装的军人照片：冬兵曾经的照片。  
“James Buchanan Barnes，1944年执行任务时牺牲，美国队长最要好的伙伴和最得力的助手。”朗姆洛喃喃读着纸上的话，“我就知道你会是个好人，可是没想到你是个教科书一般的好人啊。美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是你的情人吗？我是不是该庆幸他也死了，如果他活着看见现在的你，大概会把我们杀死一百遍吧。”  
朗姆洛发觉自己之前所感受到的九头蛇的残忍只是冰山一角，阴谋与暗杀，凌辱与折磨，这些每个国家的情报机构都会做。可其他机构会这样恶趣味的毁掉一个人吗？把一个英雄，一个爱国者改造成一个兵器，让他做那些倒戈自己国家的事；让这个照证件照也掩饰不住笑意的青年，变成不会表露情感的面瘫。他甚至不忍心再去面对冬兵，每次他情欲来临，总会想起冬兵在他身下那张意乱情迷的眼，还有他无辜的说着“我还想要”的样子。但现在朗姆洛会强迫自己不要去想，他的冬兵本该走上正道，当上军队的高官，指挥别人冲锋陷阵，运筹帷幄，战无不胜。没准会组成家庭，就算可能终身不娶，跟美国队长搞一辈子的地下恋情，也好过在自己身下放纵着高潮，把最脆弱的一面暴露出来给敌人看。他的冬兵不该像现在这么活着，他痛恨那个美国队长竟自私的死掉，留他的情人在世上过了几十年生不如死的非人生活。  
朗姆洛突然觉得让他和冬兵到美国去没准是命运的安排，一个可怕而模糊的想法在他脑中浮现：说不定他能让他的冬兵走上正道，重新融入他的祖国，和自己一起。  
“Winter，美国队长扔下了你，你还有我。”朗姆洛合上资料夹，给后勤打了个电话，他要收拾出一个双人房间，“干净的”那种。

朗姆洛亲自检查了那间双人房，这间房跟他以前和罗林斯住的双人间是一样的布局，只是多出了卫生间。他破坏了所有监听监控的设备，用活动木板把唯一的一扇小窗户遮好，再撤掉上铺的床板，只把床垫放在角落里。朗姆洛对罗林斯说自己要和冬兵两人住在这间房里，直到任务顺利完成。罗林斯很担心这种安排，他怕冬兵会暴走伤到朗姆洛。可是朗姆洛却说冬兵在移交美国之前必须确保他对自己的忠诚度，在一个房间里有利于培养这种忠诚。最后罗林斯用略带敬畏的眼光接受了朗姆洛的决定，忠诚的队副选择相信自己的队长会把冬兵调教好，可惜他想象出的“调教”方式和朗姆洛要做的大相径庭。

朗姆洛早早结束了工作，回到他特别准备的房间里。冬兵正坐在那，穿着黑色的长袖T恤和运动裤，还有不知道谁给他的毛线帽，发梢从帽子里露出来，软软的搭在脖子上。如果忽略他那双不带感情的眼睛和黑眼圈，他的冬兵此时就像一个人畜无害的学生。  
“你去哪了？”冬兵的眼睛迅速转向走进门的朗姆洛，“我以为你死了，朗姆洛。”  
“我还活着，Winter，是你的直属长官死了，我正代替他。”听到冬兵的质问朗姆洛有点心虚，他有一种长期不回家的丈夫面对独守空房的妻子般诡异的负罪感。  
“所以你现在是我的直属长官？”  
“很不幸，是的。”  
“朗姆洛...长官？”冬兵略带着不可相信的语气，在朗姆洛听来这有点嘲讽。  
“算了，别叫我长官，还叫我朗姆洛。”  
“朗姆洛。”冬兵动了动位置，他光着双脚踩在地上不知道多久了，连脚面都冻得发红。“我听说有任务，是什么？”  
“你的任务是，杀了我。”  
冬兵一下子睁大了眼睛，刚刚离开地面的双脚又重新踩回去，双拳紧握，像是在质疑，又像是愤怒。  
朗姆洛对冬兵的反应很满意，他不紧不慢的解释着：“不是要你真的杀了我，而是要做出我死了的假象，行动时间要精确到秒，Winter，这件事只有你能做到。之后我们要搬去另一个基地，而你也将有个新的直属长官，我只是临时的。”  
“你...为什么要假死？”冬兵紧绷的身体放松了下来。  
“为了继续待在你身边。这计划还要过几天才能最终确定，所以现在去洗澡，然后睡在这里。”  
他看着冬兵听话的走向浴室，冬兵把身上的衣服脱下来扔在角落里床垫上。朗姆洛出门为他找换洗的衣物，途中遇上了罗林斯，他忍不住抛出了问题：“罗林斯，冬兵的帽子是谁给他的？”  
“是我，我看到他头发太长会遮挡视线，而他又不肯别人给他剪，我只好找了个毛线帽给他，让他能把头发固定住。很可笑，是吗？”罗林斯有点不好意思的笑笑。  
“不不，你的想法很好，他的头发确实有点长，而且带上这个帽子，看起来没有那么‘吓人’了。”

朗姆洛回到房间时，冬兵已经躺在床上，湿漉漉的头发把枕头洇湿了好大一片。朗姆洛看到这情景之后庆幸这房间有两个枕头，他决定先不管这个小混蛋，让他的头发见鬼去吧，自己已经是部长了再也不要给这混蛋当保姆擦头发。他把冬兵的衣服放到一边，自己也进到浴室洗澡。过了一会他出来，发现冬兵的头在枕头上换了个位置，整个枕头几乎全湿了，没有一块布料能够幸免。  
“起来，小混蛋。”朗姆洛用最快的速度把自己的短发胡乱擦干，他觉得自己这辈子逃脱不了保姆的命运了。  
冬兵听话的坐起来，背对着他，像是在等他给自己擦头发一样。“真他妈的该死，布洛克·朗姆洛。”朗姆洛在心里狠狠的骂自己，手上却加倍轻缓的擦着那头棕发，生怕不小心弄疼了他。   
“你要睡在床垫上？”冬兵看着角落里的床垫问。  
“不，我要和你一起睡在这张床上。”朗姆洛把湿枕头扔到地上，拿了另一个枕头出来。  
枕头只有一个，冬兵侧躺着，让出一点地方给他，朗姆洛接受这好意，也侧身躺下。他把手臂塞进冬兵脖子下面的空隙，另一只手搭上那只泛着银光的机械臂。他原本的那些爱欲与渴望此刻都消失殆尽，他只想这样拥抱他的冬兵，让他微凉的肌肤贴紧他，让他发梢的湿气扰乱他的呼吸。他不再渴求什么，他的冬兵本该纯白无暇，该在更干净的世界里施展拳脚，该被更好的人去爱。此刻他拥抱他，而他也回应他，主动靠向他，他们如此契合的拥抱，胜过用任何一个体位不明意义的交合。朗姆洛希望时间在此停滞，让他能拥抱他，停在两人交错的时间线上，直到永恒。  
冬兵的腿有些不安分，他试图把双脚贴到更温热的地方去——朗姆洛的小腿。他体毛稀少的腿在朗姆洛的腿上摩擦着，唯有一块瘢痕带来不一样的力度。朗姆洛想到这种不一样的粗粝感源于冬兵腿上的那道贯穿伤，那代表他曾经抵抗轴心国，为自由奋战的光辉历史。他立刻把手臂搂得更用力一些，用力到那只机械臂表层的金属覆片都移动起来，他的小腿主动找到冬兵的双脚，也把它们尽可能的夹紧。  
“你会说英语吗？从今天开始你必须学说英语。”朗姆洛吹开他的发梢在冬兵耳边说。  
“我会。他们曾给我灌输过。”  
“说一句我听听。”  
“Fuck your assole.”不同于自己略带俄式口音的英语，朗姆洛听见了冬兵用他那迷死人的喉音说出这句脏话，那是跟伊恩这个爱尔兰裔一样，带着爱尔兰口音的英语。

12月8号，随着“独立国家联合体”协议的签订，戈尔巴乔夫签订新联盟条约的努力最终成为泡影。朗姆洛知道大局已定，他在苏联的日子快走到尽头了。皮尔斯似乎比他更早得到消息，8号当天，皮尔斯就发来指令让朗姆洛在五天内做好前往美国的一切准备。  
“Winter，还记得我让你杀我吗？时候到了。”朗姆洛为冬兵单独开辟了一个训练室，并且把冬兵专属的制服和武器也一并放了进去。  
“好。”冬兵停下手上的动作，开始脱下身上的运动服，准备换制服。  
“等等，现在还不用换，”朗姆洛摘下他的毛线帽，临时准备的房间暖气不足，但是带着帽子的冬兵仍然出了不少汗，他把他有点潮湿的头发塞到耳朵后面，“先跟我走。”  
他们到达朗姆洛和冬兵的那间没有监控的房间，罗林斯和其他小队成员也在那里。计划是这样的，朗姆洛一行人将到一个秘密会场参加克格勃的集体会议，他们会乘坐同一辆车，而冬兵将在一处地点埋伏，当他们的车在十字路口等待红灯时，冬兵会打爆油箱，引燃整辆车。当然，那辆车里会事先准备五具尸体，而这个十字路口会恰好有个下水井。车底座经过改造，能打开一个供人通过的缺口，朗姆洛他们将在等待红灯的过程中，由车内进入下水道，五具尸体将代替他们燃烧。  
“目标路口的红灯等待时长是62秒，Winter，我要求你的子弹在第58秒射中油箱。经过演练，我们五个人摆好尸体，浇上汽油再从井口逃走的时间在55-57秒之间，而一般人都会在红灯结束的前几秒就开始试着移动车子，如果时间晚了，会被看出车子有问题；如果时间早了，你就可能炸死我们。所以射击时间必须要精确，明白吗？”朗姆洛说出冬兵的具体任务，这次他是把他和队友的命都放在冬兵手里了。  
“任务确认。”冬兵镇定的看着他，他的眼神让朗姆洛确信这次行动会被完美无缺的执行。  
“明天早上七点半出发，任务开始时间在八点十分左右，现在解散。”朗姆洛收起地图，摆摆手让队员们先走。  
“要一起去吃晚饭吗？也许这是最后一顿了，Winter.”朗姆洛又在试图劝说冬兵。  
“任务之前不吃饭，还有，你会有很多吃饭的机会，朗姆洛。”冬兵起身出了房间，他要到训练室找他的朗姆洛，将它好好的擦净上油，再安上一颗燃烧弹，等待明天用这颗子弹“杀了”朗姆洛。  
第二天当朗姆洛扣上下水井盖的那一秒，他看见一团火焰从井口的缝隙中闪出光来。在黑暗的下水道里，朗姆洛知道，那是冬兵给他们带来的光。

踏上华盛顿的第一寸土地，朗姆洛觉得那块地是软的。苏联北方的森林苔原，土地一年四季都坚硬而冰冷。事实上朗姆洛踩到第一块土地是非常普通的机场水泥路面，土地的软硬根本没法辨别出来，可他就是固执的认为地是软的。当他们的飞机离开地面不到1000米时，朗姆洛已经在想念那篇冰冻的废土，他一直从窗口盯着外面，直到云层把他和他的祖国彻底分开。朗姆洛看到他的队员们也都是一脸的怏怏不乐，只有冬兵被打了镇静剂躺在他的箱子里，放松下来的嘴角带着天然上翘的弧度，正在一无所知的安眠。  
按照皮尔斯的安排，朗姆洛他们被要求加入神盾局——一个全名叫做战略危险干预与谍报后勤处，绕口的让人觉得是要故意把首字母凑成SHIELD的国家执法组织。皮尔斯在神盾局内影响很大，早早就给他们这帮外来人口办了上岗。抛去别的方面，朗姆洛唯独觉得在工作这项完全没有不适应的地方，神盾局下达任务命令的理由比克格勃更加冠冕堂皇，偶尔带点救援任务，更让朗姆洛有种已经走上了正道的错觉。  
这看起来各方面都不错的神盾局，没想到却变成了影响朗姆洛与冬兵的一个重大问题：皮尔斯以确保朗姆洛小队在神盾局的身份不能暴露为理由，坚持让冬兵单独作战，去暗杀一个议员。  
“你不能放他自己单独作战。”朗姆洛得到消息后不顾暴露身份的可能，坚持与皮尔斯会面。  
“你们说他是苏联大陆乃至整个世界最强的战士和暗杀者，连单兵作战都做不到，算哪门子最强？”皮尔斯背对着朗姆洛，但是朗姆洛仍能感觉到他脸上不屑的神色。  
“你看过他的资料了，他不稳定，五人小组是回收他的标准配置，而且他本是美国人...”  
“就是因为他本是美国人，”皮尔斯打断了朗姆洛的话，“你的小队都太俄式了，我需要一个不会让人注意到的美国人来进行潜入任务，难道你让我临时给他找个美国人组成的小队吗？”  
“可是你不怕他见到故土，恢复记忆跑掉？”朗姆洛仍不肯放弃最后一点希望，努力游说着。  
“注意你说话的口气，朗姆洛。既然有可能会睹物思情，就先给他洗洗干净，它的维护团队不是也来了吗？”  
“不能清洗他！我花了半年的时间才让他对我产生从属关系，只要我让我跟他一起出动，他就不会出问题！”  
“他现在的直属长官是我。认清你的位置，朗姆洛，九头蛇把你调来美国不是为了让你跟我发号施令的。既然他已经对你产生从属关系，那就更应该清洗他，你该从他脑子里消失了。我说的还有什么不明白的吗？”  
“没有，长官。”朗姆洛从牙缝里挤出这几个单词，他用尽全身的力气克制住自己的双手不要拔出枪来打死面前的这个老奸巨猾的男人。  
“哦，对了，他还在睡呢，我让他们又给他注射了镇静剂，你叫你的小队去看着他进行清洗，别让他在新地方搞出什么乱子来。”  
“是，长官。”

朗姆洛忘记自己是怎么叫罗林斯他们集合，也忘记自己是怎么走到冬兵位于华盛顿的新营地的。他进去冬兵所在的房间，冬兵刚刚被唤醒，迷茫的眼睛在看到朗姆洛的一刻明亮起来。  
“朗姆洛，营地变了。”  
“是，你的直属长官也变了，不再是我了。”朗姆洛用眼神示意了一下旁边的工作人员，立刻有铁圈从椅子上束缚了冬兵的手臂。一块口塞递到冬兵嘴边，他看也没看那块深色的塑胶制品，眼神仍在朗姆洛身上，却顺从的把那东西咬进嘴里。  
“抱歉，开始吧。”朗姆洛用嘴唇描绘Winter的名字，他甚至不能把这名字说出声来。电极覆盖在冬兵的头部，他被推倒在椅子上，不明就里的用目光向朗姆洛探求着他这样对自己的原因。  
朗姆洛背过身去避开那目光。冬兵痛苦的嘶吼瞬间充满了整个房间，那声音在口塞的阻挡下更像力竭的呜咽，朗姆洛的双脚渴望带他离开这个地方，可他控制住它们让自己留下来。他逼自己听着这呜咽——告诉自己他妈的这一切都是朗姆洛给冬兵造成的。

他像行尸走肉般活过了几天，清洗过的冬兵依然能被顺手的使用着。直到皮尔斯告诉他说冬兵在那个议员的游泳池里靠着一小罐氧气潜伏了几个小时，然后在目标游泳时候扼死他，伪装成事故后不留痕迹的消失了。  
消失了。他的冬兵消失了。没等朗姆洛去像皮尔斯兴师问罪，那个狡猾的男人反倒先痛斥起苏联最强战士的徒有虚名。  
“我说过要为他标配回收小队。”朗姆洛在电话里讲的很平静。  
“你也说过清洗程序会让他忘掉一切过去，成为纯粹的杀戮机器。”皮尔斯一反常态的焦躁，冬兵是整个九头蛇最看重的资产，他还担不起丢失冬兵的责任。  
“回收小队的优先级别显然更高，不然我一个小队长也不会做到克格勃部长的位置。给我一点时间，我去找他。”  
“让你自己找？那可不行，这次我要让手下的情报人员都出动，我已经找了他两天，一点消息都没有。”  
皮尔斯已经有些气急败坏，寻找冬兵让好几个资深间谍都暴露了身份。  
“冬兵是世上最顶级的潜行者，别再让你的情报网白白牺牲，让我去，我能找到他。皮尔斯，我尊重你，但是武器也要按照说明书使用。随意按照你的想法来用，小心走火。”朗姆洛压着心里的怒火，皮尔斯不仅弄丢了冬兵，还害死了好几个他未见过的同僚。身居高位的那种视一线人员生命如草芥的做派让朗姆洛恶心。  
“好吧，你需要什么帮助，都说出来。”  
“我要一把巴雷特M82，黑色涂装，分拆在箱子里；再给我搞一张特殊通行证豁免所有安检，你不想让车站的蠢警察也注意到我的行动吧。”

朗姆洛心里差不多有数，他大概知道冬兵会去哪。混沌中的人总是会顺着唯一的光亮前行，对于冬兵来说，那唯一的光亮应该就是美国队长了。朗姆洛看到资料上写着巴恩斯和美国队长都来自纽约，他相信冬兵也会去纽约。冬兵的任务地点在达拉斯，朗姆洛他们查遍了达拉斯汽车站和火车站的监控，终于拍到了冬兵的一张侧脸——他正穿着平民的服装登上达拉斯开往芝加哥的火车。他们对同一辆车的旅客做了调查，调查显示冬兵在车上显得非常迷惑，他并不清楚现在是哪一年，而且在其他乘客之中表现的十分局促。朗姆洛跟着线索追到芝加哥，不出他所料，在那里有人看到他登上了一辆去纽约的长途汽车。  
从纽约车站下车的时候，朗姆洛听到了很多人说着那种把“r”弱化的快要听不出来的英语，跟冬兵说的那种一样。他打听到那是纽约布鲁克林的发音习惯，而不是他一直以为的爱尔兰口音。范围由此进一步缩小了，冬兵一定去了布鲁克林。  
凭着运气和直觉，朗姆洛在布鲁克林的一家廉价旅馆找到了在那休息的冬兵。小旅馆的傍晚人声鼎沸，冬兵却安然的睡着，连朗姆洛的靠近都没有发觉。  
朗姆洛不动声色的掏出匕首抵住冬兵的后颈，冰冷的触感终于让他醒过来，“不许乱动，我命令你起身跟我走。”朗姆洛伏在他耳边说，声音不大却充满震慑力。  
冬兵顺从的起身，跟着朗姆洛走出旅馆门外。刚出门口，那把匕首就被冬兵夺了过去，反手抵在朗姆洛的脖子上。朗姆洛也不反抗，眼看着那刀锋在自己脖子上划出一道不深不浅的血痕。  
“朗姆洛，”冬兵放下手中的匕首，“我对你有印象。”  
“仅仅是有印象？你为什么要跑到这里来？”  
“我...我不知道为什么要来这里，我感觉自己是要找一个人，可我又不知道这个人具体是谁。我能认出你，但是又想不出我们之间的关系。朗姆洛，我是不是在找你？”  
朗姆洛听到这话苦涩的笑了一下，他回答：“是的，你是在找我，我们认识了十几年，是战友，更是恋人。”  
“恋人？”冬兵听到这词有点疑惑，他仔细的打量了朗姆洛好几遍，倒是让他自己有点害羞了。  
“是啊，我们是恋人，因为上次任务分开了，你失去了记忆走失，我来找你。现在跟我回去吧，还是说你想先来一炮？”朗姆洛故作轻松的说。他心里清楚的知道冬兵要找的人不可能是自己，冬兵要找的是美国队长，他的史蒂夫。但他又为什么记住了自己呢？背包里的巴雷特还没拿出来给他看，预先准备的记忆触发道具失去了作用。朗姆洛想到冬兵洗脑之前看自己的眼神，意识到他记住自己大概是出于恨。冬兵难得的把信任交给自己，而自己却毫不留情的背叛了他。可惜冬兵那乱成团的脑子里还留着巴恩斯思维回路的残余，他不懂什么是恨，亦未曾憎恨过谁。机器的电流将他未成形的恨意冲刷掉了，朗姆洛的名字却还浅浅的印刻在那里。  
“你是不是这几天都没吃东西？”朗姆洛注意到冬兵的脸色不太对，出走的时候他身上应该是没有现金的，身上的衣服也不太合身，许是在车站偷了别人的行李。距离那次任务已经过去十天了，就算他是冬兵，断粮十天也产生了影响。  
“是，我留下大部分的钱用来付旅馆的账单。”  
“先去吃点什么，我们明天再回去。”经过这次事件，朗姆洛知道以皮尔斯的性格不会让冬兵再参与美国本土作战，考虑到自己的现状，这次说不定真的是诀别。他不想让他和冬兵的共同回忆留在那个充斥着绝望喊叫的房间里，他要借着这个机会造出点愉快的回忆，以便自己看完了临死前的走马灯，也能笑着断气。  
“我们是不是正在做恋人做的事？”冬兵问。  
“是啊，想吃什么？”朗姆洛把自己的手套脱下来让他带上，为了遮住机械臂，冬兵把外套挡在手上，十二月的天气只穿一件衬衫太引人瞩目了。  
他们真的像一对普通情侣似的压马路，路上朗姆洛让罗林斯秘密的帮他们订一间位置偏僻又冷清的旅馆房间。前往旅馆的途中，朗姆洛在一家披萨店点了餐带走。来到美国之后他第一次吃这东西就爱上了它，朗姆洛希望冬兵也能喜欢披萨。  
旅馆里没有能加热的工具，当他们到达时，披萨早就冷掉了。不知是处于饥饿还是真的喜欢，冬兵吃掉了大半张披萨。朗姆洛在旁边看着他吃完，之后大胆的发出了邀请。  
“一起洗澡吧，恋人们都是这样做的。”朗姆洛看了一下浴室，相当简陋，不过好在有热水。  
“好。”冬兵先进入浴室，面对着墙打开花洒。朗姆洛看到他把双手撑在墙上，水流打到他的肩膀上，又溅到朗姆洛身上。朗姆洛觉得这场景似曾相识，他记起第一次看着冬兵被锁在那个专用浴室，背对着自己，消毒液从头上喷洒，那情形似乎就发生在昨天。  
朗姆洛从后面抱紧他，拿起花洒让水浇到冬兵的后背上。他的头发有几处被电击的高强度电流烧焦了，焦痕正在毫不留情的灼烧朗姆洛的心脏。朗姆洛关掉花洒，倒出香波揉搓他的头发，手上不自觉的用力，像是要把那些焦痕洗掉似的。  
他揉了一小会，冬兵抬手开了花洒，冲着自己脸将水流浇下去。  
“泡沫进到眼睛了里。”他解释。  
“抱歉。”朗姆洛接过花洒，拿在他头顶冲掉那些泡沫。  
“要我帮你洗吗？”冬兵用一只手按住朗姆洛在他头上裹的毛巾说。  
“不用，去床上等吧。”朗姆洛不曾想过冬兵竟会说出帮自己洗澡的提议，原来他一旦认定自己就是要找的那个人，是会变的这么温柔的啊。  
但是朗姆洛还是能预见到大部分的事，就像他洗好之后看见冬兵还保持着一只手按住毛巾的姿势，等着自己给他擦头发。  
他们第一次在这种舒适的环境下做爱。当朗姆洛用舌头弄湿冬兵的小穴，那张长埋在冰下的面孔微微扭曲了，他瑟缩着后退，然而他的眼睛却仍说想要更多。冬兵这次腰上没伤，朗姆洛终于能让他坐在自己身上。他的欲望深深陷入那具突破人类极限的身体里，被从未遇见过的紧实肌肉挤压着。肩膀被冬兵的双手狠狠攥着，每一次挺进那双手都会更用力一点。他脖子上那道匕首造成伤口已经微微结痂，冬兵用血肉的手指抚摸它，用不成声的字句说着抱歉。  
他们一共来了三次，第三次的时候冬兵背对着他。快要高潮的时候，冬兵想要转过头看他，朗姆洛把手指放进了他的嘴里阻止他。包裹他柱身的湿热内壁越绞越紧，朗姆洛从贴身的兜里掏出一支注射器，他的T恤早已湿透，但他一直没脱下来，就是为了用来放冬兵的专用镇静剂。在看见冬兵释放出全部欲望的同时，朗姆洛迅速把针剂压入冬兵体内，身下的那人还没从高潮中缓过神来就沉沉睡去。  
朗姆洛抽出自己的分身，在手里套弄几下射出来。仰赖自己的意志力，朗姆洛一次也没有射在冬兵体内，免去了事后清洗的麻烦。他联系了罗林斯，叫他们立刻开飞机来接自己和冬兵回去。一支镇静剂的药效大概是两三个小时，他们必须要在四小时内回到华盛顿。  
之后朗姆洛开始打扫战场：他从清扫人员的推车中拿了一套床单被罩，把用过的换掉；给冬兵擦干净身上的汗和体液，穿上衣服；清理浴室，打开排风扇吹干里面的水迹；最后把包里的巴雷特组装好，印上冬兵的指纹。  
剩下的只有等待，朗姆洛似乎又回到了那个水下安全屋，看着冬兵的睡颜等待罗林斯的到来。突然他又想了什么，他把冬兵的上半身抱起来，脱掉他身上那件穿了十天的破衬衫，在他的头发上揉搓了好几遍，确认香波的香味没有那么明显之后，才重新给他穿上。  
朗姆洛保持着冬兵在他腿上的姿势，大脑放空的干坐了两个小时，直到他的手表发出倒计时的提示音，他才掏出另一支镇静剂给冬兵注射。

回到华盛顿之后，朗姆洛告诉皮尔斯资产已经回收。皮尔斯明显还对此事心存忌惮，直接要求把冬兵冻回去，避免今后在美国本土作战。这结果和朗姆洛想象中的完全一样，他看着医疗组给睡着的冬兵做身体检查和冰冻前的准备，一想到几乎再也见不到这张睡脸，朗姆洛连眨眼的时间都想节省下来。  
“队长，你是怎么把他带回来的？我很好奇。”罗林斯问他。  
“我在一个旅馆找到他，他前阵子解冻之后见到巴雷特就想起了我，这次我也给他看了那把枪，于是他跟我走。之后我给他买了晚餐，回到你定的旅馆，趁他吃饭的时候给他注射了镇静剂，就这么简单。”  
“可你还是很厉害，能在纽约那么大的地方找到他。”罗林斯带着崇敬的语气说。  
“只是运气罢了。”  
朗姆洛看着他的冬兵被抬进冷冻柜，输入皮尔斯给出的密码之后，那机器启动了。他的冬兵由沉睡进入另一种沉睡，冰封下的面容还带着只有朗姆洛知道、高潮之后特有的柔软与可爱。  
几天之后，12月25日，圣诞节，一则消息轰动了世界——以时任苏联领导人戈尔巴乔夫宣布辞职为标志，苏联正式解体。而这个巨变开始时的幕后推手、时代的塑造者，此刻正被遗弃在冰棺里长眠。


	4. Chapter 4

如呼吸一般，思念对于朗姆洛来说，已然变成必需品。有时候他会忘记冬兵已经离开了自己多长时间。他有很多次调离华盛顿、到其他城市当区域长官的机会，可是他都放弃了。华盛顿不会让一个外来人口进入权力的中心，可他还是宁愿在华盛顿当一个普通的七级探员，忍受着来自九头蛇的皮尔斯和来自神盾局的皮尔斯的双重压力。  
不愿改变的原因仅仅是冬兵还在华盛顿。皮尔斯坚持大隐隐于市的思想，他把冬兵和其他一些搁浅的试验品都存放在位于华盛顿的秘密仓库里。朗姆洛知道那个仓库在哪，每当他走过那个街区，都要用力的吸进一口空气，他把这当作一种仪式，像是他和冬兵能通过空气交合似的。  
当美国队长从深海的冰封之下被发现时，朗姆洛惊讶的注意到自己竟然像寇森那个超级粉丝一样兴奋。他想念冬兵太久了，脑子里总是放在一切美好的事物里假设，如果冬兵在的话会是什么样。他把自己当成冬兵一样思考太久了，乃至于史蒂夫·罗杰斯出现的时候，他也会像冬兵一样开心起来。  
朗姆洛快五十岁了，但是他看起来并没有那么老。为了能等到与冬兵见面的那一天，他几乎尝试了一切能延缓肌体衰老的方法，其中包括仿制无限公式的接种试验。弗瑞当上神盾局的局长之后，九头蛇本部命令皮尔斯搞到弗瑞和黑寡妇用的那种无限药剂的配方，皮尔斯自己讨厌人体改造，但是迫于压力，他只好照做。  
而皮尔斯面对讨厌的任务指标的方案就是——扔给朗姆洛。经过了最初的冬兵事件，他对朗姆洛的态度一直都是厌烦却又无可奈何。他不愿承认自己当时的失误，又无法否认朗姆洛的办事能力。他想把朗姆洛调到别处去眼不见心不烦，可是朗姆洛无论如何也不去。朗姆洛就像一片废墟之后唯一挺立的高楼，成为了一个尖锐的钉子户，每次看见他都让皮尔斯感到一阵头痛。好在他有权力，看着朗姆洛为了那些吃力不讨好的任务疲于奔命也是一件愉悦的事儿。  
按照皮尔斯的吩咐，朗姆洛顺利的搞到了弗瑞的血液样本。他在实验室看着离心机把那袋血液晃来晃去，之后在烧杯里静置分层，淡黄色的血浆慢慢变得澄清，血细胞沉淀下去。弗兰克把血浆提取出来放进旁边的机器，一边跟朗姆洛讨论子女的教育问题——他在美国找了女友，两人已经有了一个小孩。朗姆洛嗯嗯啊啊的应付他的抱怨，插嘴问他那个机器是干嘛用的，因为他自己实在是讨厌关于家庭的这些话题。  
“原料复制机，原则上可以检测目标样品的成分，然后等配比复制出来，不过对于这种成分复杂的生物样本很难完美复制。尤其这还是带有特殊血清的血浆，其中的大分子有很多同分子式不同结构的细类，机器能够完全模拟正确的可能性很小。”弗兰克这么回答他。  
“也就是说这个实验很难成功？”朗姆洛从包含着好多听不懂的词汇的句子里提炼结论。  
“可以这么说，但是也不是不可能。据说当时给冬兵注射的血清就是从咱们以前的老大施密特那里提取出来的，效果也还不错，对吧。”  
“确实不错，不管是体能，敏捷度，恢复力，还是战略谋略都是一流。”朗姆洛对冬兵从来不吝赞美。  
“冬兵的血清只提升了他的身体素质，根据我们对他大脑的长期研究，他的战略天赋和战斗技巧都是他原本就有的。”  
机器停止了运转，弗兰克把五只试管拿出来，在上面分别标记“0”-“4”号，放到保温箱里，对朗姆洛说：“麻烦你送到资产运输处，让他们送到德国总部去。”  
“好。”朗姆洛答应下来，在弗兰克不注意的时候，偷偷拿走了一支注射器。  
他在监控的死角里停驻，用注射器抽出“0”号原始样本，注射到自己体内，之后将另外四只试管内的液体平均分到五个试管里，重新封装好，送到了运输处。他知道这样做非常不谨慎，可是他看见过这无限公式的效果：弗瑞那个家伙从二战开始好好的活到了现在。  
几天后弗兰克告诉他，无限药剂的试验果然失败了，德国总部没能从那些样本里分离出配方。但是朗姆洛知道这试验是成功的，那管血浆的力量正在微弱的影响着他，他能感觉到他迈向死亡的脚步变得缓慢了。

纽约大战之后，美国队长被安排到华盛顿工作。朗姆洛使出浑身解数，甚至破天荒的去找了皮尔斯，让他把自己安排在美国队长身边。皮尔斯不好拒绝这个合理的请求，他同意了，于是朗姆洛带着他的特战队从此站在了美国队长的身边。  
罗林斯有时候会疑问，他忠诚的跟随了多年的队长是不是有些超级人类情结，开始是冬兵，然后是美国队长，朗姆洛似乎一直渴望站在这些传说的身后，为他们递武器，打援护，搞后勤，甚至有时候还要去帮这群非人类挡枪子儿。最后一点罗林斯认为自己绝对做不到，而朗姆洛做过，为冬兵一次，为美国队长一次，于是在罗林斯眼中朗姆洛队长就成了比冬兵和美国队长更加伟大的人。

朗姆洛在医院醒来的时候看见美国队长正在他床边，脸上的表情内疚的就像自己已经死了，其实自己中弹这事儿不该怪他。当时朗姆洛正站在美国队长背后，敌人从他正面过来，朗姆洛给了他一枪，明明瞄准的是心脏，结果却打到那人的手臂上，在朗姆洛补上第二枪之前，那人率先打中了朗姆洛的左腿，仅此而已。这件事原原本本都只能怪朗姆洛的准头出了问题，如果背后的那人换成了冬兵，朗姆洛或许还会收到一个大大的眼刀，嘲笑自己的失误。可那人是美国队长，于是结局变成了美国队长给他陪床。  
“朗姆洛，你醒了，抱歉让你受伤了。”美国队长握住他的手，一脸真诚的歉意。  
“这不是你的错，队长，”朗姆洛不露声色的抽回手，“是我的失误，没能一下子解决他。”  
“你让我想起了巴奇，他也总是这样，喜欢把一切都自己承担，身为队长的我本应对你们的生命负全责。”  
“巴奇？是博物馆里写的那个、在二战期间牺牲的伙伴吗？”朗姆洛明知故问，他看过那个展览好多遍，当然记得巴奇就是美国队长对冬兵的爱称。  
“是的，他是我最好的朋友，可是，我那时没能抓住他...”美国队长的目光黯淡了下去，朗姆洛则把脸转向一边不去看他。  
他们这样沉默了一会，直到美国队长以为他累了：“朗姆洛，你睡着了吗？那我先不打扰你了。”  
朗姆洛没回答，过了几秒钟，轻微的脚步声响起来，随着关门的声音逐渐消失了，他这才把脸转过来，对着天花板。  
他何尝不想像巴奇一样百发百中，战无不胜呢？但他是朗姆洛啊，就算再想成为那个人，他也没法做到。美国队长已经从冰层之中重生了，而他的冬兵仍在冰下长眠，做着暗无天日的梦。他多希望美国队长能戳破这暗藏的一切，消灭九头蛇的全部，把他的冬兵，把曾经的巴奇救出来，让那个原本温暖的好人再次见到光明。可他还是不能改变什么，就算美国队长现在也没办法消灭九头蛇，他只好等待一个时机，而在这期间，他要代替他的冬兵，站在美国队长的身后，保护好那个史蒂夫。  
他的手指使劲儿伸进腿上的绷带里，新的子弹卡进了他的骨头里，要花上一段时间才会复原。麻醉剂的药效还在，朗姆洛摸到缝合的线，他轻轻的刮了那几根线，感觉不到一丝疼痛。他的手指向旁边移动，寻找另一处为了援护超级人类而留下的伤疤——仍是左腿，这两处伤像是互相认识似的，不偏不倚的在他的左腿上重逢。那处旧伤已经很淡很淡了，朗姆洛知道那里早就褪去了伤痕的颜色，变得和周围的皮肤一样，仅剩一点轻微的起伏，让他的手指仍能记得它存在过。他抚摸那里，想象冬兵用那把蝴蝶刺型匕首在他的血肉里戳刺的情形，那时他在干什么呢？对了，他在开车，冬兵让他注意前方，不要想着伤口——他确实没想。他想的是时不时蹭在他裆部的那颗头颅，冬兵肉嘟嘟的下巴，红润的嘴唇，他想着冬兵用这个姿势把他的那话儿含在嘴里…他想的是那只狠狠抓着他伤腿的机械手臂，他想亲吻它，让那些会动的覆片划过他的胡子。他想的是让那伤口的血液不停地流，让冬兵出现气恼的神色，他想着那条有倒刺的、还带着冬兵体温的止血带…  
他想他，他想要他，他想看着他。

洞察计划启动后，朗姆洛前所未有的忙碌起来。双面间谍的工作并不好做，更何况双方都身兼要职。利莫里亚之星的任务之后，皮尔斯知道弗瑞已经触及了九头蛇的触角，朗姆洛也几乎认定皮尔斯会让自己除掉弗瑞，因此还感慨伤怀了一番。这些年来朗姆洛和弗兰克两人达成共识，使用朗姆洛的身体秘密的研究无限公式的配方和效果。弗兰克混入了为神盾局体检的指定医院做顾问，利用这个便利，周期性获得弗瑞的血液样本，分离出血浆注射给朗姆洛。  
朗姆洛本已做好了准备，当他知道皮尔斯竟然派出冬兵去杀弗瑞的时候，他的身体已经不受控制的冲进皮尔斯的那个楼层。  
“你说过不让冬兵进行本土作战的！”朗姆洛怒不可遏，完全忘记了自己是在多少监控设备之下公然质问最高长官。  
“好久没看见你这么生气了，朗姆洛。你现在的表情跟二十年前一模一样。”皮尔斯转着手里的香槟杯，带着官方假模假式的微笑。  
“我该佩服你记忆力真好，还是该感动你还记得这么细枝末节的事儿？皮尔斯长官，我认为你有必要在出动资产的时候通知我。”朗姆洛冷静下来一点，合着皮尔斯的语气也开了嘲讽模式。  
“在神盾局内保证洞察计划的顺利实施才是你的任务，冻了二十年，它这次可算是相当听话。”  
“你难道忘了上次他在美国发生的‘事故’？”朗姆洛的手机在裤子里震动，他忍住不去看。  
“不接电话吗，朗姆洛队长？”皮尔斯伸进他的口袋里替他拿出手机，“为了防止‘事故’的发生，我才特地派最可靠的特工回收他，不过这个最可靠的人选似乎没什么空接任务啊。”  
朗姆洛抢过电话，是罗林斯，他的队员们提前收到指示，已经在等着他一起去接冬兵了。  
“你不该暴露他，何况他这次还没经过恢复期。”朗姆洛的气势败了下来。  
“有了洞察计划那些空天母舰上天，九头蛇就再也不需要他了。资产再怎么说也是个人类，总是有许多不可控性，我更喜欢那些远距离精准定位武器，永远不会出‘事故’。”皮尔斯小有兴致的看着墙上他和弗瑞的照片，照片里是年轻的他，还有和现在毫无变化的弗瑞，之后说：“去完成任务吧，朗姆洛，你还能见他几次？”  
朗姆洛攥紧了手机，他觉得自己该下定决心登上舞台了，无论如何他要改变现状，不能让冬兵被这样舍弃掉。

朗姆洛赶到那个街区的时候正好看见弗瑞的座驾被炸了个底朝天蹭着冬兵的身子飞过去。他心心念念的小混蛋轻快的迈着步子，一把拉开车门准备补刀。冬兵迟疑了几秒，朗姆洛立刻察觉到问题，他让罗林斯把车开到他身边，打开车门将冬兵扯进车里来。  
“任务失败，目标逃走。”冬兵用不带波澜的声音汇报情况。  
“罗林斯，先回银行。”朗姆洛又把脸转向冬兵，话却是对全车人说的：“用最快的速度确定弗瑞的位置，十小时内他必须死。”  
朗姆洛打量冬兵，他又穿上皮质战服了，面罩和护目镜遮住他的大半张脸，头发长的像个流浪歌手。车厢里一片沉默，他在刻意控制自己的气息，只有额上的汗珠饱含着他的生命力。朗姆洛动手增大了车里的冷气。  
他们回到位于银行地下的秘密基地，冬兵回到他最痛恨的椅子里。那台落灰了好久的“清洗机器”被重新搬出来，稍微改造了一下，连接上更多的显示屏。  
“车里有个大洞，弗瑞从地下逃走了。罗林斯，你们去查那个街区附近各个地下出口，下水道的监控，我去找皮尔斯破解弗瑞的局长权限，看看能不能从他手机的位置找到他。”朗姆洛下达命令，把他的队员们都支出去。  
他看着弗兰克给冬兵进行静脉滴注，冬兵看起来有点不自在，插着针头的手握成拳放在腿上。  
“我从没看见他在平时打过点滴。”朗姆洛跟着弗兰克来到另一个房间，让他为自己抽血。  
“他这次冷冻的太久，消化系统有些退化，皮尔斯想要他马上投入使用，只能选择静脉注射补充能量了。”弗兰克将他的血放进离心机里，等那机器停下，分离血浆和血细胞，分别对比之前的数值。  
“细胞活性仍然很稳定，你快要成功了，现在你衰老的速度只有常人的三分之一。”  
“成不成功也就是这个结果了，F的死期到了，我的愿望也实现了。”朗姆洛活到再次见到冬兵的这一天，而他的冬兵比以前任何一次都要陌生。  
朗姆洛把衣服袖子整理好，对他说：“我回去找皮尔斯要授权了，有了F的消息再过来。”  
他走出去，路过冬兵的那个房间时他竭力不去注视冬兵，最后却还是忍不住回头看了一眼：他看到冬兵也在看着他。  
解析过弗瑞的手机，朗姆洛他们最终确定了弗瑞正藏在美国队长家中。去银行接冬兵出场的时候，朗姆洛被塞了一盒战术迷彩。  
“马上快到晚上了，他不能带护目镜，而且...他也不让别人碰他的脸。”朗姆洛被这么解释着。

黑色箱型车里，冬兵整装待发。他看着朗姆洛靠近他打开战漆的盖子，之后他把眼睛闭上，就像等着朗姆洛靠近似的。他确实等到了，朗姆洛手指有点犹豫，时不时的会戳到他的睫毛，弄得他有点烦。  
他干脆抓住那只手，“手稳一点，朗姆洛。”他说出这句话，却感到那只手更大力的抖了一下。  
“好。”他听到那声音也带了点颤抖。  
油彩在他眼睛周围晕开，他听见朗姆洛对他说，确认目标死亡后第一时间撤离，不要与美国队长发生正面冲突。他不知道谁是那个美国队长，大概是目标的关联人物？他懒得开口问，他觉得自己已经很久很久没有说过话了，每次发出声音，气息就像一根锯条，不客气的划着他的喉咙。  
油彩涂抹的时间有点太久了。朗姆洛还在重复任务要点，像是不得到他的回应誓不罢休一样，好吧，他只好动用那个被锯条摩擦的喉咙回答一声，“任务确认。”  
他架起他的那把大口径狙击步枪，这枪有个和朗姆洛一样的名字，黑色涂装，手感良好，他喜欢它。弹匣里装着十发特制的穿甲曳光弹，他最后检查了一下，之后俯卧在最佳位置等待。目标站起身来，他打出第一发子弹，射中胸膛，接着又连续补射两发。曳光弹拖着痕迹出膛，他确认三发子弹全部命中。目标倒下了，他等了几秒想确定目标不会再站起来，直到他看到有人追过来。  
“先撤退吧。”他想，朗姆洛告诉他完成任务后要优先撤退。他丢下了他的枪，追来的人速度太快了，拿着枪大概会被追上吧，那人是美国队长吗？他顾不得考虑这么多了，那人已经快要追上他。  
他感觉到有什么东西朝自己飞过来，机械手臂感应到了那东西，自动带着他转身接住它。那原来是一只盾，盾的速度很快，他用机械臂接住，动量转化成的冲击力让他的肩膀都发痛了。  
他觉得他认识这只盾，这并不是什么好现象，他想。一种莫名的酸痛感从胸口涌现上来，大概因为他接住了这只盾？他对这盾产生了一点难以名状的恐慌，他来不及多想什么，身体已经迅速把这恐慌的根源丢了回去。  
盾的主人愣住了，这很好，他想。他从楼顶跳下去，四层楼对他来说不算什么，特质战靴起到了良好的缓冲作用，他的双脚只感到一点点刺痛感。他忽略那点刺痛，用最快的速度消失在夜幕中。朗姆洛在一条街外等他，他得赶紧回去，他的枪还在屋顶上没人收。

“任务汇报。”朗姆洛注意到冬兵的气息有点乱，他首先想到是不是他和美国队长正面交火了。  
“目标死亡。”冬兵转过脸来看着他，“为了摆脱追捕，枪还在楼顶上。”  
“我马上派人去取。”朗姆洛这下确定他确实是遇上了美国队长。冬兵的眼神不对。  
冬兵的眼神大部分时候是毫无感情的，刚解冻的时会迷茫，“清洗”过后是空无一物的，高潮过后...是湿润而慵懒的。他的冬兵何时有了这么一双悲天悯人的眼睛？他妈的这种眼神他只在美国队长那里见过。

美国队长见过了冬兵，皮尔斯必然不会放过他。朗姆洛本以为逃掉了杀死弗瑞的任务，却被分配了杀死队长的任务。在电梯里他失败了，电击棍对美国队长起不到一点作用。倒下去的时候他想起他的队员还讨论过用电击棍制服冬兵的可能性，还好没尝试啊这群小崽子们，不然冬兵会把你们拆成乐高玩具的。  
他庆幸美国队长逃出了神盾局，那个人终于注意到不对劲了。  
快发现吧，快反抗吧，快来粉碎这一切吧，美国队长。  
在商场里追捕美国队长的时候，他放了水。可是黑寡妇让他失望了，他们没能破解出佐拉的算法，还被引到了里海营。皮尔斯发了一颗导弹过去，将那地方炸成一片废墟。寻找尸体的时候，朗姆洛看到一只鞋印，他放下心了：他们逃过了一劫。他本可以就这样装作美国队长被轰成了灰，任他放手去破坏九头蛇的阴谋，但是这样的话冬兵又将失去用武之地，被重新冻回去，或者直接处理掉。  
朗姆洛决定为美国队长和冬兵创造再见面的机会，于是他对着通话器说：“叫资产过来。”

皮尔斯还不同意让朗姆洛过早的暴露身份，朗姆洛只好派了一队同他一起从苏联来的老队员去跟着冬兵面对美国队长。他自己窝在一条街外的停车场里看监控视频，画面里的冬兵正在华盛顿繁华的市中心打得不亦乐乎。身后的队员们已经在赌谁会赢了，朗姆洛没阻止他们也没参与他们，他知道美国队长很强，但是对上冬兵他还是没胜算的。然而那只开了挂一样的盾卡进了冬兵的机械手臂里，看到这个画面车厢里一片惊呼，一方面是因为冬兵处于劣势，另一方面是因为他们发现冬兵那条能挡子弹打穿墙帅气到没朋友的手臂还是抗不过美国队长的盾牌猛击。  
之后美国队长拿下了他的面罩。朗姆洛看见美国队长很明显的愣住了。巴奇，队长的口型叫出了那个名字。冬兵毫无反应，说了一句话之后还是果断的举起枪来。他那支袖珍四管德林加型手枪还没瞄准，一道黑影飞过来踹上他的头，力道大的足以让他在地上打几个滚。  
“操！特战队出动，该收网了伙计们！”朗姆洛大喊，这个该死的带翅膀的黑人居然敢踢冬兵的头。  
他们的那几辆汽车冲到现场，朗姆洛仍然看着监控：冬兵站起来重新举枪，黑寡妇向他射了一发榴弹，他来不及开枪，只好先躲开了。  
“让三号车绕到刚才的爆炸点先去接上冬兵！”朗姆洛指示，他们到了那里，美国队长还愣在原地。他把他铐起来，罗林斯却要当成处决掉他们——皮尔斯的命令是不留活口。  
“这里不行，”他瞥了瞥上空广播电台的直升机，又重复了几遍，“这里不行。”美国队长不能死在这里，他得给他们争取个时间逃出去。不过如果没有那架媒体直升机，他大概会在这直接打死那个他妈的带翅膀的黑人。朗姆洛把他们押上那辆队员比较少的车，他自己则坐到三号车里，冬兵在那，他得确认一下他是否还好。  
事实上冬兵不太好，他的机械手臂被他抱在怀里，受了盾击的地方凹陷下去，露出里面的线路。去掉面罩和护目镜的脸上沾了尘土，带着点茫然和惊慌失措。朗姆洛很想问他是不是记起来什么，可是这不是个提问的好时机——车上还有其他队员，他不能问他这些。他只好用动作安抚他，把他弄乱弄脏的头发理顺，别到他耳后去。  
车子开进一处偏僻的隧道，朗姆洛希望美国队长他们已经跑掉，他在心里已经想好了如何在皮尔斯那里做任务失败的报告。  
“挖三个坑，”他举着枪走到那辆车后面，心里有点紧张的说，“现在开始挖。”  
车里只剩下一个晕过去的队员，车底有一个大洞，和弗瑞车里那个洞的别无二致。朗姆洛确认自己从没拿到过这么好用的挖坑工具，难道这是局长级别专门配备的吗？操，回去一定得让皮尔斯给自己搞一个。他让他们先把冬兵送回银行去，刚才想好的报告可以用上了。  
皮尔斯并没有想象中的那样怒不可遏，过一会理事会的人就要到了，到时候只要按个按钮看那些空天母舰升空，美国队长就再也构不成威胁。不过为了保险起见，他还是决定再启用一下冬兵，通过朗姆洛的汇报来看冬兵似乎会对美国队长产生很大的干扰效果，用他来上最后一道保险再合适不过。  
朗姆洛跟着皮尔斯到了银行，一进门就被告知冬兵他不稳定。冬兵坐在椅子上，屋内安静的能听见点滴的声音。他身边只有罗林斯他们用枪对着他，机械臂的损伤还没修好，看来负责修理的那个白大褂很不合他心意。  
冬兵没能做出往常的任务汇报，皮尔斯给了他一巴掌，他看向朗姆洛，缓过神来的第一句话就是在问美国队长。皮尔斯糊弄他，他没接受那个说法。  
朗姆洛知道冬兵认出了美国队长，他不想让冬兵说出来，但又无法阻止他。他只好看着，用眼神告诉冬兵他所记住的那些是正确的。  
“清洗他。”皮尔斯在下命令了。朗姆洛多想躲开冬兵的目光啊，可他不能，他必须面对他！上次冬兵遭遇这些的时候，他逃避那目光，只因那时自己是无可奈何的。这次他要告诉冬兵，要经受的这些是必须的，为了让他和美国队长再来一次见面的机会。冬兵有些不情愿的咬住了口塞，那种勒紧了心脏的呜咽又响起来。朗姆洛跟着皮尔斯出去，忍不住回头看了一眼。冬兵的双脚因为电击的刺激略显无力的垂着，这情形让朗姆洛开始怀疑给冬兵和美国队长创造机会是不是正确的。  
美国队长发表演说，让九头蛇暴露了，皮尔斯让朗姆洛去提前发射那些空天母舰。其实朗姆洛本可以不输入那些程序，他经历了那些文职人员的抵抗，却仍然顶着火力按下发射键。那一瞬间有些阴暗的想法在朗姆洛心里生出来：让他们都去死吧；让逼迫过冬兵的一切都去死吧；让这不该被塑造出来的世界去死吧。  
神盾局陷入了一片混乱，九头蛇成员和神盾局特工在到处开火。那些笨重的船升起来的时候，朗姆洛刚刚走进主楼，他听到罗林斯的汇报说黑寡妇控制住了理事会，他该登场了。走到41楼时，他被偷袭了。朗姆洛定睛一看，正是那个踹了冬兵的带翅膀黑人，只不过这时那对诡异的翅膀没戴在身上。  
朗姆洛脱下防弹衣，黑寡妇什么的他不要管了，他相信她会搞定皮尔斯搞定一切的。眼前他要做的就是用拳头痛揍这个家伙，冬兵的头是他想踹就踹吗？！他毫不留情的招呼着猎鹰，很明显猎鹰根本不是他的对手。他把猎鹰扔在桌子上，用拳头痛扁他的脸。  
冬兵的头发只有他能擦！冬兵的脸蛋只有他能摸！冬兵的脑子受损严重他妈的踹成傻子怎么办！朗姆洛承认自己有点情绪失控，以至于连身后撞向大楼的空天母舰都没注意到。那个黑人面带惊恐的跑掉，他回头看见了那一道巨大的黑影冲过来，他知道自己逃不开了。  
落下的墙体把朗姆洛掩埋在里面，他快要失去意识了。那艘空天母舰卡在大楼里还没掉下去，朗姆洛觉得自己好像看见了那上面有条带着红星闪闪发亮的手臂——这不可能，他不相信自己看见了，距离太远了，他认为那只是幻觉。他的眼睛已经睁不开了，说好的走马灯呢？他特地留下的那些美好的回忆呢？自己这该死的脑子不会是被砸坏了吧，操，他不想连冬兵的脸都想不起来就这样死掉。皮尔斯把冬兵派去找美国队长了，那个人不会一根筋的跟上了这艘母舰吧。  
他的意识越来越模糊，脑子里只剩下一个强烈的愿望：所有的神啊，那些他相信过和没相信过的；听说过和未听说过的；全能的怜悯的慈悲的；就连那地狱里的撒旦和魔鬼也一起，谁来倾听他的愿望，让冬兵活下去吧。  
让他的冬兵活下去吧。朗姆洛期望着冬兵会在未来的日子里想起自己，至少在他拿着巴雷特，轻抚枪身的时候想起自己的名字。  
他用尽最后的力气睁开眼，那一抹虚妄的银色消失了。  
“活下去吧，”朗姆洛很想大声喊出来，可是做不到了，他只能在心里说，“让我的名字变成你的专属武器，我很荣幸。”


	5. Chapter 5

朗姆洛做了一个很长很长的梦。他梦见他和冬兵的初次相遇，冬兵满身是血的从他眼前推过去。再然后是第二次，冬兵穿着长大衣，他站在角落里，那件大衣上沾到的污渍清楚地印在他脑子里。他梦见和冬兵的每一次做爱，冬兵要竭力平复气息，才能完整的喊出自己的名字。他梦见冬兵在那艘快要坠毁的母舰上，身体被倒坍的钢铁压住，跟着那上百万吨废墟，落入波托马克河里...  
如果不是最后一个梦，朗姆洛会觉得这就是临死前迟来的走马灯了。可他没死，有人从那栋大楼里救了他，朗姆洛坚信那是神盾局或者国安局的人，只有他们才渴望让自己生不如死的活下来，作为他们抓到坏蛋的军功章别在那该死的制服领子上。  
他的意识比他的身体恢复的快得多，第一次知道自己没死的时候，他还没办法睁开眼睛。身体动不了，就连疼痛都不明显，他只能感觉到脸上包着纱布，周身却是赤裸的。他想发出声音，而气流却从喉咙之间溜走了——这帮该死的医生切开了他的气管。做完这些尝试几乎用光了他所有的力气，有脚步声靠近他，他还来不及听这人说了什么话，就再次陷入昏睡。  
再次醒来的时候他已经能睁开眼睛了，那似乎是个傍晚，屋内光线阴暗，朗姆洛费力的将视线范围扩大了一些，仍然没有发现任何显示日期时间的东西。他看到自己仍然全身赤裸，身上布满焦黑的瘢痕和土黄色的药膏，那样子就像在野外土灶上烧了好久的旧锅底。痛觉仍然麻木，朗姆洛侧着头找到给他注射镇痛药物的仪器，抬起一只手关掉它。这个动作让他手臂的焦痂开裂，渗出血和淡黄色的组织液，朗姆洛看着毫无感觉的手臂，祈祷着吗啡效力过去把疼痛还回来。他需要疼痛，他需要清楚的感知到自己身上发生了什么，他需要疼痛来告诫自己承受这一切——他还活着的事实。  
有护士进来了，她看到朗姆洛醒来叫了医生过来。哦，不只是医生，还有神盾局的人。那人虽然穿着全套的口罩帽子和透明的塑料衣，朗姆洛仍然从他的体形和臂章上确定他是个外勤人员。他在好几人的注视下被那个年轻的护士摆弄着身体：把新的药剂送进大腿上的留置针；更换插在他腿间的导尿管，感谢众神那里还完好；清理气管切开置管；给他翻身，往身上擦药...吗啡的药效还没过去，他看着那个护士忙碌，仿佛一切与自己无关。医生检查他的体征，在本子上记录下来，又对着那个神盾特工说了几句，之后带着护士一起离开了。  
“布洛克·朗姆洛，你涉嫌危害国土安全，因伤住院期间受神盾局管制。”神盾特工本想问点什么，但是他看到朗姆洛切开的气管估计也得不到有效的回答，索性不问，转身也走了。  
朗姆洛很想问一句美国队长怎么样了，皮尔斯是不是失败了，奈何发不出声音也比划不了，只好看着天花板胡思乱想。既然他已经暴露了，那么这是不是表示神盾局和美国队长掌握了局势？  
冬兵还活着吗？活着的话也会受到神盾局的羁押吗？朗姆洛期望神盾局能找到足够多的证据，多到能让他们赦免冬兵。他的冬兵已经受了如此多的苦难，他本是个好人，过去七十年间他被逼迫着背叛他的祖国。这对他来说已经是最大的惩罚了，现如今没理由再让他承担这些后果。自己现在没法替冬兵做任何辩驳，朗姆洛选择相信美国队长会保护好他旧日的战友和情人的。  
吗啡的药效过去了，朗姆洛这下才感觉到周身深浅不一的疼痛。从气管直接进去的空气未经鼻腔的加温，冷酷无情的刺激着他受损的肺，身上的烧伤正在缓慢的愈合，又疼又痒。最让他烦躁的还是下体插着尿管的屈辱。他感受到了，切实的感受到了，他正他妈的生不如死的活着等死。朗姆洛完全忘了之前自己关掉吗啡注射时是多么决绝，多像个无畏的汉子，而他现在只想把那个阀门开到最大。他的手不听使唤，之前弄破的地方刚止住血，身体的本能反应会在接受疼痛后阻止运动神经信号的传递，朗姆洛目前的意志力还不到能冲破非条件反射的地步。  
他给过别人那么多疼痛。九头蛇里有些人叫他酷刑大师，他对审讯十分在行。而现在他怀疑他曾施给别人的那些疼痛是不是都返还给他自己身上了。他不知道现在所经受的疼痛和冬兵被洗脑相比到底哪个更厉害些，他想到冬兵的呜咽声，咬着口塞也抑制不住的声音，他也想喊出来，可是就连这唯一的发泄途径也失掉了。  
疼痛让他的意识渐渐模糊，直到他感觉到身下的床稍微抬起了一点，是医生来了。医生从他的切口里插入管子开始吸出他肺部损伤产生的分泌物，异物深埋进体内引起的不适让朗姆洛不由自主的绷紧身体，他的胸部剧烈起伏，终于引起了医生的注意。  
“难道是镇痛剂停了？”医生的一句话在他听来就像天籁之音，在朗姆洛内心“最动听的话”排行榜上瞬间就到了第二位，仅次于冬兵情动时喊出的那声“朗姆洛”。他用最大幅度点点头，这动作让医生吓了一跳，赶紧托住他的脖颈，怕他伤到自己。之后吗啡被开到最大挡，朗姆洛很快产生困意，陷入自我厌恶的深渊。  
朗姆洛说不出到底经过了多少时间，这阵子他被推进手术室太多次了：去除瘢痕，植皮，肺部清淤...还有一些朗姆洛记不清名目的手术。他正在慢慢好起来，无限公式保持住了他的细胞活性，使他的恢复力不至于到五十岁老头的程度。他已经能在神盾特工的监视下进行室内复健，状态好的时候能自己绕着屋子走上两圈，切开的气管快要愈合了，他学会了用气息说出几个单词。停止使用吗啡之后他出现了戒断反应，目前也已经好很多了。朗姆洛不知道神盾局为什么要费这么大劲儿治好自己，反正肯定不单纯是因为人道主义。他看开了，虽然镜子里自己那张脸糟糕的很，可是既然没死成的话就好好活着，他还想留点力气弄清楚冬兵的下落。

在他的气管完全长好的那一天，他被送去另一家康复医院。那是一家位于市郊的静谧之处，朗姆洛怀疑这是神盾局专门治疗高风险级别人员的地方。严密防守的出口，看起来就造价不菲的防弹玻璃，精心选出的守备人员，他朗姆洛最风光的时候也没有过这么高级别的待遇嘛。  
住进去的第一天就有意外的访客——一位他曾见过的神盾局官员来找他，让他说出他所知道的九头蛇基地。  
朗姆洛动用他那久未发声的喉咙回答他：“让美国队长来，我只向他投降。”这句话很显然激怒了那位官员，但他还是保持了表面的平静，告诉朗姆洛他会把话传到的。  
可是直到朗姆洛已经恢复到能在跑步机上跑个十分钟，美国队长也没来过，不仅仅是美国队长，连其他来审问他的人都没有。朗姆洛越发不安了，美国队长如果想了解冬兵的过去，最直接的方法就是找到自己，而他一直没来，是不是意味着冬兵死了？  
他想逃出去了，他想去找到答案。命运女神似乎听见了他的声音，这天夜里，查房的医生换了一个，不再是朗姆洛熟悉的那几个之一了。  
“哟，你是新来的吗？”朗姆洛向他搭讪，语气却带着警惕。  
那新来的医生未说一言，径直给了朗姆洛一部手机，之后迅速出去了。朗姆洛刚接过手机，那手机就亮起来——一条线路接进来等着他接听。  
“你是谁？”朗姆洛接起电话。  
“我认识你很久了朗姆洛，你应该听过我的名字，我是约翰·施密特。”  
约翰·施密特？传说中九头蛇的创始人？这货应该早就死了吧...朗姆洛抑制住心中的惊讶，稳住声音说：“久仰大名，施密特长官。不知道您费这么大周折找我有什么重要的事吗？”  
“你想不想成为超级战士？皮尔斯死了，但是他之前可是跟我说过他有个很崇拜超级战士的部下。”  
“既然您已经听说皮尔斯长官的死讯，那您一定也听说了，朗姆洛受了重伤，现在丧失了基本作战能力。”朗姆洛不明白施密特为什么要找他，先是断了手的冬兵，又是被烧成这样的自己，难道九头蛇就这么喜欢废物利用吗？  
“我掌握的这种新型血清可以在强化人体机能的同时修复过往损伤，可惜的是还没有找到合适的实验体。你难道不想摆脱现在的样子吗？而且，”施密特故意停顿了几秒种，“无限公式的效果怎么样？”  
施密特打出直球，朗姆洛也不准备继续装傻。九头蛇每年也会组织体检，皮尔斯没注意到他的体征变化不代表别人不会注意到。他索性直截了当的回答道：“那东西确实减缓了我的衰老速度。”  
“所以你到底愿不愿意接受我的提议？冬兵现在正被神盾局控制着，九头蛇急需一个新的拳头...”  
“我愿意，告诉我怎么做。”朗姆洛打断了他的话，他的冬兵还活着！他想要出去，想要见他一面确定他还好，他希望施密特能帮上他这个忙。  
“很好，皮尔斯说的没错，你果然有些超级战士情结。你收到的手机里有地图和坐标，十天内到这里来。如果十天之内你能没来的话，我想你已经没有回收利用的价值了。”  
电话发出断线的滴滴声，朗姆洛还没回过神来。自己究竟知不知道将要面对什么？答案是否定的。他在手机里找出那个坐标，那上面还好心的标注了自己目前所在的康复医院的位置。二十公里，他怎么用这副身体走上二十公里？手机上的时间和日期表明，距离洞察计划那天已经过去了快四个月。原来自己已经在那见鬼的医院里躺了四个月。他虚度的时间太久了，久到他忘记了该怎么对十天的时间进行规划。他毫无计划，却还是把那部手机关掉放进自己胸前缠的弹力绷带里——他的右侧肺部塌陷了一些，薄薄的手机放进去几乎看不出来。  
冬兵被神盾局控制住了，施密特这么说。朗姆洛现在敢确定冬兵是活着的、安全的，美国队长这阵子这么忙估计也是为了他。可是之后呢？未来呢？他的冬兵会走上正道变成英雄的一员吗？朗姆洛不知道美国政府会怎样挖掘冬兵的过去，如果换成朗姆洛是掌权人，他肯定会选择处罚冬兵而不是接纳他。深入神盾局的九头蛇已经给政府丢了太多的面子，他们急需一个目标来转移公众视线。他自己的角色太小了，不足以起到这个作用。朗姆洛此刻希望皮尔斯没死，如果他没死的话冬兵应该不会成为众矢之的。而现在那个被朗姆洛诅咒去死一百遍的人死了，有谁能比冬兵更合适担任这个位置呢？退一步讲，就算政府接纳了冬兵，谁能保证施密特不会抢走他？朗姆洛发现自己想来想去只是在比较哪个结局对冬兵来说更加糟糕一些。最后他说服自己投靠施密特、接受改造的是必要的，如果他能代替冬兵成为九头蛇的武器，至少冬兵可以留在神盾局里，就算是被判坐牢也比再次被使用强一些。  
朗姆洛加大了复健的强度，他得想办法逃出去。复健室在五层，他的房间在三层，看着他的特工每四小时换班一次。这家医院没有手术室，朗姆洛准备对自己的肺部创造一个穿刺伤，这足以让他被送到其他的医院去。他在夜里偷偷打磨一个塑料片——他从跑步机上弄下来的，他把这当做创造机会的道具。他的右肺大部分功能都失去了，朗姆洛相信在那上面再插上块塑料也不会更糟，只要他让那块塑料留在里边不让血呛死自己，他还是有机会到达那个坐标的。  
四天过去，朗姆洛的那片塑料已经快能用了，可是计划不如变化快，第四天的夜里他醒了，床边坐着一个人，是他的冬兵。  
冬兵看见他醒了马上堵住他的嘴，小声说道：“安静。你是朗姆洛？”他看见朗姆洛点点头，又继续说下去。  
“明天晚上我会来帮你逃出去，他们说你好的差不多，该轮到你接受审判了。”他松开手，想离开却又补了一句，“过了四个月，你长得让我有点认不出来了。”  
朗姆洛有太多话想说，而准备好的千言万语最后凝结出两个字：混蛋。这两个字他说的太轻了，以至于冬兵根本就没听见。外面看守的特工毫无动静，这家伙应该不会杀了他吧。  
朗姆洛不想承认这小混蛋无论做什么都会让自己心神不宁。第二天一大早他照常复健，夜班特工没有报告任何异常。是啊，他的冬兵想要避人耳目潜入某个地方怎么会让人发觉呢？朗姆洛在卫生间里掰碎了那块塑料，他打磨了它好几天，在马桶里冲掉那些碎片的时候他觉得自己快要哭了。为什么自己就这么听冬兵的话呢？为什么自己就不敢当他面说出一句“不关你的事”呢？他还不知道冬兵的计划就彻底毁了自己的后路，朗姆洛在心中痛骂自己，相信冬兵已经成了他的一种习惯。

夜晚很快来临，朗姆洛闭着眼睛躺在床上等待。随着一声爆炸响起，屋内的那一盏黄晕的灯光熄灭了，之后整个楼都骚动起来，看样子冬兵切断了医院的电源。朗姆洛立刻从床上起身，外面的看守发出一声闷哼。门被打开，冬兵站在黑暗里，朗姆洛看不清他的脸。他从背包里拿出一袋塑胶袋包裹的衣物，扔给朗姆洛叫他穿上。  
朗姆洛接过来发现那是他最后一次穿的神盾制服，塑胶袋上标记着时间和日期——这袋子是神盾的证物。他打开它，存放了四个月的衣物发出恶心的酸臭味，当时这衣服上沾了他的血，如今已经早已变质了。朗姆洛忍着恶心套上它们，把袋子里装着的匕首和武器也一并插好。胸前有硬邦邦的东西硌着他，朗姆洛摸了摸，发现那是两支注射器。他穿好行装，冬兵正在用高温焊枪的火焰切割防弹玻璃，一米见方的出口被开辟出来，冬兵扔掉焊枪，递给朗姆洛一支钢索发射器。  
“快走，我没有切断这边的备用电源，马上就会来电了。”说完冬兵直接从三层窗口跳下去，朗姆洛心中怒骂了一句，把钢索射在房顶，也跟着跳出去。  
整个医院一片骚乱，他们刚跳出楼，楼内的灯光就亮了起来，只有五层的一处拐角的几个房间里灯还是灭的，朗姆洛认出那大概就是刚刚爆炸的地方，冬兵把楼内的警备都吸引到五楼了。朗姆洛发觉冬兵的脚步有些踉跄，他正想问他是不是跳下来的时候伤了脚，待他看清之后，却一把拉住冬兵的背包。  
“该死的你的手臂呢？！”朗姆洛大喊，而冬兵只给了他一个“有什么大惊小怪赶紧闭嘴”的表情。  
“安静，手臂在我背包里，先从这出去再说。”他甩了甩身后的背包，把它从朗姆洛手里解救出来。  
朗姆洛不再说什么，他一路无话，跟着冬兵走到一辆灰色中古凯迪拉克前面，冬兵拉开车门，示意他坐进去。  
“先开车。”冬兵转动钥匙孔里插着的刀片，掏出一张地图，指着一家大型超市，“往这里开。”

“你的手臂到底怎么回事。”朗姆洛发动车子之后忍不住问出来。  
“神盾局给了我一条新手臂，里面有定位器，我找不出它具体在哪，只好把手臂拆下来丢掉了。”话毕冬兵从包里拿出那条旧的，整齐的断面伸出很多接口和导线。  
“一会开出这个街区后停一下帮我把这条装上，”冬兵掀起身上的长袖衫，左边的衣袖被他反着塞进衣服里，露出肩膀，那里也有同样多的接口，“上面有个标记，把每条线和肩膀上的接口对应起来插上就行了。”  
“你他妈的是在逗我？这手臂明显坏了，你确定这还能用？”朗姆洛眼睛盯着这条手臂的肘部，那里原本的金属覆片没有了，被一堆银色的布基胶带取代，朗姆洛毫不怀疑这胶带就是冬兵背包里的那一卷。  
“史塔克把外置动力源拿走研究，它能用，只是在做一些大功率动作的时候，需要蓄力。”  
“所以说你到底是发了什么疯跑来找我，神盾局虐待你了吗？”朗姆洛知道此刻的正确做法是老老实实的开自己的车，或者挤出几句感谢的话来，可是这会儿他就是忍不住想要发火。  
冬兵瞪了他一眼，没跟他计较：“史蒂夫和神盾局的人对我都很好，我只是听说该轮到你接受审判了...”  
“等等，”朗姆洛打断他，“‘轮到我’的意思是，你也接受审判了吗？”  
“是。有期徒刑二十年，最后改为在神盾局和美国队长的监管下进行二十年社会服务。你会上军事法庭的，朗姆洛，我不想看着你死或是把牢底坐穿。”  
“然后你就跑来把我劫走？之后呢？你准备怎么办，找个山洞过一辈子？”  
“我知道九头蛇在隔壁城市有个安全屋，那里还没被神盾局发现，你可以先住进去，之后我会想办法帮你逃到国外。现在把车停到前面的空地，闭上嘴给我安装手臂。”  
朗姆洛乖乖停下车子，冬兵终于被他搞得有点气恼，他觉得冬兵似乎变了，那张永远缺乏面部表情的脸竟会看得出愠气。他拿着那条手臂，金属的分量很沉，手腕和手指随着他的动作轻轻摇动，假装它自己还有生命一样——这该死的诡异。朗姆洛努力让自己不去想这些有的没的，他专注于截面上的标记，将他和冬兵的肩膀契合，把那些零零散散的接口一个一个对接好。他本想提醒冬兵他要将手臂装上去了，后来又决定不提醒他：不让冬兵的注意力集中到这里也许会对分散疼痛有帮助。他可不相信拆卸一条手臂有那么轻松（虽然冬兵说的很轻松），这毕竟是一条曾连在他身上的躯体。他猛然发力，将手臂上的接口全部按到底，冬兵一下子闭紧了眼睛，眉头紧锁，随后很快睁开眼，盯着前方失神了几秒。  
“好了，走吧。”冬兵活动了一下手指，手臂上的金属覆片轻轻移动着。  
“所以你的具体计划是什么？”朗姆洛的语气缓和下来，刚才那般口无遮拦仿佛没有发生过。  
“从这条路走，”冬兵在地图上指了下，“到这家超市的停车场去，这里每天半夜都会有从别的城市来的货运卡车，等货卸完了之后打晕货车司机扔在停车场，之后你和我往安全屋走。”他说完这些话从背包里拿出一叠现钞，放在车挡风玻璃下面。  
“你的Steve居然会给你现钞？”朗姆洛有点惊讶美国队长到底是放任他到什么程度。  
“我一直很配合，他很信任我。等下把车停在超市西边的那条街上，那里总有流浪汉，给他几张钞票，把剩下的钱包起来让他送去某个地方，车也叫他开走，我们步行过去。那附近的监控我昨天都破坏掉了。”他一边说着一边把那条金属胳膊塞进衣袖里，显然那条手臂还不太好用，他的领口在他粗暴的动作后被扯大了。  
“你这么配合还被判了二十年？美国队长没为你争取一下吗？”  
“开始是准备判死刑的。我的记忆恢复了一部分，”他戳了戳自己的脑袋，“所以我认了罪。史蒂夫后来为我争取到有期徒刑。他很信任我，会给我钱，陪我去见心理医生——威尔逊说我有PTSD反应，如果我说想自己出去走走他也会同意。”他很平静的说这些，没注意到朗姆洛脸上的表情——也许朗姆洛现在这张脸根本就看不出什么表情。  
而此刻朗姆洛觉得自己脸上应该是羞赧的表情。恢复记忆意味着冬兵记起了他们那几次激烈的性爱，记起自己两次看着他被送上那个“处刑台”（朗姆洛一直觉得那椅子是个处刑台）。他应该也记起了他和史蒂夫的过去，不然他怎么会配合？  
冬兵知道了这一切，还是选择来救他，朗姆洛不敢奢望更多，他仅仅显露出一点欢喜：也许冬兵只是单纯的不想让他唯一记得的旧日同僚去死。这就足够了，冬兵肯暂时抛下本来可以拥有的一切来救他就足够了。但这是个错误的决定，他的冬兵不该为了一个死刑犯四处奔波，把重新活在阳光下的机会放弃掉，他得纠正他。朗姆洛能想象到美国队长发现他的冬兵来找自己该有多么失望，他可不想激怒美国队长，他没看过他真正发火的样子，不过美国队长要是知道自己曾经不止一次的上过他的情人，还不止一次的把他送上那张椅子，肯定会想要杀了自己吧。他要纠正他，朗姆洛拟定了一个计划。  
“你把手臂扔到哪去了？”朗姆洛问，他想取回那条手臂，让神盾局发现他们的位置。  
“在史蒂夫的公寓里，史蒂夫今天晚上有个任务，吃过晚饭他就去复仇者大厦了。他没告诉我去哪，不过他也没有给我准备明天的早饭，我猜这至少是境内任务，两个小时以内应该是安全的。”车子已经开进那条小巷，冬兵物色了一个人选，示意朗姆洛在那个流浪汉身边停下来。  
史蒂夫的公寓有太多神盾局的眼线，取回手臂的方案搁浅了。朗姆洛下车走出几米，让冬兵一个人跟那个流浪汉交涉。几分钟之后，车子开走了，冬兵把他拽到身边来，目光在他脸上停留了一会。  
“我是不是该用胶带把你的脸缠上，以免吓到什么人？”他半开玩笑半认真的说。  
“别了，我这张脸用了多少高科技才修复成这样，我可不想在撕掉胶带的时候把脸皮带下来。”朗姆洛跟着冬兵走，他的时间不多了，一定要在被美国队长发现之前想出办法。  
“你把钱包起来，是认定他会偷看吗？”他得确定下刚刚那个流浪汉确实能起到转移目标的作用。  
“嗯...他会看的，车子刚刚开出去他就看了，他应该会开远一点，找个地方处理那些钱吧。”

到达超市停车场的时间刚刚好，那些工人们正在卸最后几箱货。那个倒霉的货车司机跟那些工人们互相拍拍肩膀，之后走到角落里抽烟。冬兵瞅准机会从他身后过去，一个手刀打中司机的后颈，扶住那具失去知觉后软绵绵的身体，拖进角落的清洁间里。朗姆洛适时地钻入汽车，这是一辆运送宠物口粮的车，车内摆了好多小猫小狗的摇头玩偶，随着朗姆洛进入所产生的震动叮当作响。  
“开车吧，目的地在这里。”从司机身上掏出来的车钥匙被冬兵插进钥匙孔里，他把背包扔在后面，整个人放松了一些。  
“距离你拆掉手臂时过去多久了？”  
冬兵看了看右手腕上的手表说：“一个半小时了，快走吧，史蒂夫也许正在返回的路上。”  
“抱歉，”朗姆洛手上多了一只注射器，趁着冬兵疑惑的那一秒钟准确的把药剂压进他的脖子里，“我不喜欢你这个计划。”  
他扶住失去力气的冬兵，把他反身压在座位上，用身上带着的手铐将他的双手在身体后面铐住——感谢神盾局的证物管理员把他的小零件都收好了，包括衣袋里的注射器和裤兜里的手铐。朗姆洛想了想还是不放心，他翻找冬兵的背包，用布基胶带把他的双脚也绑牢。冬兵惯用的钢线也在背包里，他把它缠在冬兵的手指和手铐之间。冬兵身上没带手机之类的通信设备，想想也是，为了逃避追踪连手臂都不要了，怎么会带手机那种容易被追踪到的东西。  
他打开施密特给他的手机，拍了一张冬兵的照片，定位当前地址，本想写点什么，打了几个字又删掉了。有照片就够了，多余的话更加会让人对冬兵今晚的行为浮想联翩。他庆幸过了这么久自己还记得美国队长的号码，那个老派作风的人应该不喜欢经常更换自己的通讯地址吧。朗姆洛的手指在发送键上犹豫，而座位上的那个人却有了动静。  
“操你，朗姆洛，我会杀了你。”那针麻醉剂的药效仅仅维持了几分钟，冬兵有了意识，正在努力活动自己的手脚，中途还不忘挤出点力气来骂朗姆洛。  
朗姆洛着实被吓了一跳，他没想到他会这么快就醒过来，虽然那药剂放了四个月，里面的有效成分大概分解了，但是这衰减速率也不至于这么快吧...冬兵左手上的金属覆片已经在移动了，朗姆洛知道他在蓄力准备挣脱手铐，他刚想让他停下，冬兵已经痛呼出来，那条钢线由于大力动作而勒进他右手的血肉之中。  
“别动，”朗姆洛握紧他的双手，不去正视冬兵快要满溢到具现化的怒意，“我用钢线绑住你了，再用蛮力的话手指会被绞断的。”  
“为什么要这么做。”  
“大概是因为我讨厌你吧，不想和你一起逃走，不想受你恩惠。”朗姆洛松开冬兵的手。  
“你在胡扯。”  
“是啊，我确实在胡扯，事实上我是爱你的啊。上一次你被冰冻之前，我可是让你高潮了整整三次呢，不过你应该没什么印象吧，因为我在你高潮的时候给你注射了刚才那种麻醉剂。”  
“操你，朗姆洛。我恨你。”冬兵紧紧咬着嘴唇，似乎是朗姆洛的这番话让他回忆起什么，他的脸颊绯红，羞耻感笼罩了他。  
“你不会恨我，我把你送上实验室的那个椅子两次你都不恨我，你知道吗，你看那张椅子的样子比看到绞刑台还要恐惧。你不恨我，你在被‘清洗’后还把我当成恋人，被我压在身下猛操嘴里还不断喊我的名字呢。”  
冬兵的手臂发出了浅浅的蜂鸣声，他不想管该死的手指了，现在他唯一想做的就是用拳头砸烂眼前这张让人恶心面目全非的脸。也许从自己想要救出他这个想法就是错的，他早该听从理智扼杀这个想法，不该让它一错到底。  
朗姆洛抢先一步，他抄起匕首朝冬兵手臂最脆弱的地方刺了进去——包着布基胶带的手肘，金属的刀刃抵到里面金属包裹的线路，发出刺耳的噪声。他双手施力，向外一挑，几根线路的歪斜着从布基胶带的裂缝里露出来。冬兵的双脚踹上朗姆洛的胸膛，让他狠狠的撞上车门，手臂这下是彻底使不上力，光是忍住痛不出声已经用掉了他大部分的集中力。  
“我建议你自己乖乖的在这等你的史蒂夫来找你，别逼我把剩下的这一针麻醉剂再打到你脖子上。”朗姆洛花了一点时间平复呼吸才说完整这句话，那用尽全力的一踢让他脆弱的肺停止工作了一会。他拿出手机把刚才那张图片和地址发给了美国队长，他怕一会自己真的被冬兵搞死了，让他说的那些话和鼓起勇气所做的这一切全部失去作用。  
听到史蒂夫的名字冬兵消停了一点，朗姆洛把他从车里拽出来，拎着他的右胳膊把他拖进藏着那个货车司机的清洁间。那间屋子太小，朗姆洛只好把货车司机再拖出来，扔到一辆轿车下面。  
“别，”在朗姆洛关上那扇门的前一刻，冬兵叫住他，“别丢下我。”  
他走进屋子把门关上，门缝里透出一点光来，映在冬兵的眼睛里闪闪发亮。“他其实很害怕这样的地方，黑暗的，狭窄的地方，这是叫幽闭恐惧症来着吧？”朗姆洛这么想。他现在本该做的就是尽快离开这里，在美国队长到来之前，在被其他人发现货车不对劲之前。  
朗姆洛吻了他。这是错的，他知道，从他碰到冬兵的嘴唇那一秒开始他就后悔了。可是他的身体没办法离开，冬兵的嘴唇被他自己咬了很多次，导致那里加倍的灼热还带着些许肿胀。朗姆洛用舌头舔舐那两片嘴唇上的每一道淡淡的唇纹，接着他跪坐下来，用一只手拥抱冬兵的肩膀，另一只手捧起他的脸。他毫无阻拦的穿过牙齿的防护进入冬兵柔软的口腔，之前他曾不止一次的幻想过这柔软湿润的地方是怎样包裹他的那话儿的。而此刻他正用舌头侵犯这里，毫不留情的蹂躏每一处，似要将这些年的幻想一股脑的实现到一样。  
他们进行了一个十分热切、绵长的亲吻；他们相识了如此久的第一个亲吻；他们有过那么多次交合却一直欠缺的一个亲吻。这个亲吻对他们来说远远不够用，像是在沙漠中独行了两天的人终于喝到一口甘泉一样，美好但是无意义。  
距离发送信息的时间够久了，朗姆洛找遍身上的口袋试图找到一个能发光的东西来安慰他。  
“别走。”冬兵再一次挽留他。  
“别怕，Winter，我的宝贝儿。”朗姆洛找到了发亮的东西，他拿下了冬兵的手表，把手表上自带的夜光灯打开，让那块表镜发出光来多照亮一片区域。

他在他嘴唇上落下最后一吻：“我们会有再见面的一天，你只需等待，就像我一直等着你从冰下醒来一样。”


	6. 毁灭之黎明

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯已经很久没听别人用这个名字叫过自己了，而他自己也快忘记了这个名字。大多数人叫他美国队长，而他心中的美国队长叫他巴奇。为什么要想起这个名字呢？感谢他经受过的良好训练，每当快要挂掉的时候脑内总是在重复播放着姓名和军队编号。  
“大蛇要来了...告诉史蒂夫。”他努力把没用的名字和编号从眼前驱赶过去，将他们正在面对的敌人信息吐给复仇者们听。该死的大蛇，他也不清楚那具体是什么，他认为他对抗的是原罪——红骷髅的女儿，而她手里拿着一把难看的锤子，明显和他印象中的那个人不一样。这个大块头没有脸皮的女人被他用盾牌狠狠的撞出了鼻血，他可没想到就算是没有脸皮的女人被打了脸也会这么生气。暴怒的女人先是用她那把难看锤子的锤柄砸掉了他的机械臂，将他扔的远远的，又接着捅穿了他的胸口。该死的，他该庆幸这女人没有用锤子砸烂他的脸，不然他该怎么说出话来？  
华盛顿真是个多灾多难的地方，他已经记不清这是国会大厦的拱顶第几次被炸穿了。此时他正躺在一个弹坑里，周围的建筑倒坍的看不出之前的样子。那些慌乱的人群撤离了这个街区，看起来那些警察还派的上用场。史蒂夫怎么样了？这里的平民虽然撤走了，可是仅凭剩下的复仇者是肯定守不住战线的...  
娜塔莎在哭。他们明明才刚刚重逢不久就发生了这么多倒霉事。她握着他的手，眼泪毫无保留的涌出来，落在他手臂的擦伤上让那里灼热发痛。  
“别哭啊，猎鹰他们在看着呢。”他想说你现在的样子太丑了别给别人看啊，可他最终未能说出一句话来，胸前的洞毁掉他大部分的肺，他已经没办法吸进空气了。他还想抬起另一只手给她擦擦眼泪，最后发现这也徒劳的。他放弃了其他尝试，能做的都已经做了，最后再为那些人做一次祈祷吧。  
史蒂夫，娜塔莎，还有...朗姆洛。

太阳仿佛落下去，整整五天，像是在极夜里。巴恩斯在黑夜里走了五天，这之间没看到过一件让他开心的事。他从不知道自己这颗曾被人搞的一团糟的脑子里还会记住这么多事，那些从小到大的痛苦回忆如此清晰的在这五天里重复着，像是他经受的痛苦还不够多似的，要让这些加倍惩罚他。  
他看到青年时代的史蒂夫躺在病床上是如何熬过那个最为痛苦的夜晚，那时他在旁边坐立不安，无助又彷徨，能做的只有祈祷和流泪。他看到当初在英国战场时的惨烈情况，前一秒还和他谈论未婚妻的战友被流弹打穿，鲜血溅在他脸上。他看到他自己躺在九头蛇的试验台上，遍身冷汗，双眼失焦，像个傻子似的不断重复念着名字和编号。他看到他从那辆列车上掉下去，变成美国队长的史蒂夫第一次泪颜。他看到自己的左手变成了机械，大脑一片空白，愤怒与迷茫，他拗断了离他最近的人的脖子。他看到自己杀死那些任务目标，各色人等的脸闪过去，有的被他一枪致命，有的被伪造成事故或自杀。他看到他被推到在那张椅子上，口塞被送进嘴里，朗姆洛在看着他，任凭他发出撕裂身体的吼叫也无动于衷。他看到史密森尼博物馆里自己的照片，像是在看一个陌生的人。他看到朗姆洛躺在医院里，皮肤因为烧伤和植皮变得面目全非，而这该死的家伙竟然会偷袭他把他扔在停车场幽闭的小房间里。  
眼前的黑暗最终变成了暖色调的泡沫，他本以为他在路上行走，原来竟是一直沉在水里。水的浮力让他上升到水面上，阳光将他湿漉漉的棕色头发晒得发热。他睁开眼睛，娜塔莎在他左边的椅子上浅浅入睡。  
“嗨。”他打了个招呼，他现在有力气打招呼了。  
“你醒了，它起作用了。”娜塔莎握住他的手说。  
“怎么...怎么回事？”  
“你死了，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎眼睛湿了，不过很快又笑起来，“不过现在没事了。”  
“哈...又来这一套，你知道装死是我的绝活，我死过好多次了，这招对我从来没用。”  
“我知道，那是没用，你太顽固了。”  
“我昏迷了多久？”他想到大蛇，还有那个没有脸皮的女人，她的脾气可真够差的。  
“五天，你有没有觉得身体那里不对劲儿？”  
“没有，我很好，史蒂夫还好吗？”  
“他...他很好，也很不好。”  
“嗯？”巴恩斯并没有继续发问，他在等娜塔莎说下去。  
“他在之后的战斗里重新穿上了那套制服，拿起了星盾，我们赢了，我们打败了大蛇。但是史蒂夫对你的死非常自责，你知道，他在之前以为你死了的那段时间里的样子。这次更甚，我想他没准都没勇气踏上你追悼会的演讲台。”  
“这很好，我只要告诉他我还活着就行了，他终于肯重新拿起那面盾牌，要知道那玩意可真够沉。”他放下心，拍拍娜塔莎的手背以示安慰。  
“你不能告诉他，”弗瑞走进来，看起来他已经在病房外停留了一会，“为了救你的命，我把我最后一支无限公式给你注射了，现在还不知道未来会有怎样的变化，我劝你不要告诉他。”  
巴恩斯猛地从床上坐起来，娜塔莎按住他说：“冷静点，詹姆斯，这并不是弗瑞的错，是我做了这个决定，虽然把你死而复生却不付出任何代价的概率很小，但我知道你喜欢赌博。”  
“弗瑞，那种针剂是为了保持你的青春的，更何况的最后一支，我不想接受。”他有些沮丧，他觉得这样既对不起弗瑞也对不起史蒂夫。  
“没关系，我从十年前就不需要注射无限公式了。如今你才是更让我担心的，一般情况下无限公式的作用仅能维持一年，一年后的结果谁也预测不了，你可能会迅速变老，巴恩斯。这也是为什么我不想让你告诉史蒂夫，你难道想让他看见你活过来，一年后又看着你老死吗？”弗瑞忧心忡忡，他知道此事一旦被美国队长知道，自己肯定没有好果子吃。  
“我听够了！”巴恩斯阻止了弗瑞接下来要说的劝导，“你们擅自决定了我的生死，至少让我决定一件事！我不能再欺骗史蒂夫了，我必须告诉他。”  
弗瑞摊手，做了个无可奈何的表情，“那就让我来告诉他吧，以免一见到你，他会太过激动。你的追悼会在周末，在那之前我会告诉他的。”  
巴恩斯同意了，他身上的伤还没全好，确实不该贸然出现让史蒂夫担心。  
后来巴恩斯不知道弗瑞是用那种方法告诉史蒂夫的。弗瑞叫他和娜塔莎在屋顶等着，说自己会把队长带到那里。不过等巴恩斯见到弗瑞和史蒂夫，他知道不管是哪一种说法，弗瑞都没能让史蒂夫满意。   
“你揍了他，史蒂夫，”他把双手插在夹克的兜里，吸着被吹得红彤彤的鼻子说，“我早就想这么做了，谢谢你代替我做到。”  
“巴奇？你为什么不早点告诉我？”史蒂夫虽然已经知道了事实，可还是不可思议的看着巴奇，时间停止了几秒，他跑过去紧紧拥抱他。他得确信这是真的，确信眼前这个人的每一寸都是巴奇，而不是什么复制人或者幻觉之类的东西。  
“呃...我很抱歉，史蒂夫。我本想不告诉你这些，我甚至还想这样就能逃掉我的那二十年社会服务了呢，”他开了个并不好笑的玩笑，“但是我...我从来不会对你保密，你曾为我的死亡内疚足够长时间了。”  
“没错，他一直让我们尽快告诉你，考虑到他的身体情况，我总算是和他达成共识，赶在追悼会之前告诉你。”娜塔莎插进这两人的对话中，让这两个抱在一起难舍难分的老冰棍不好意思的分开了。她也过去拥抱了一下史蒂夫，接着说：“这件事的责任都在我，我对你说谎，将你彻底蒙在鼓里。”  
“是的，娜塔莎，是的...可这是为什么？你知道我差点想杀了我自己。”  
天上下起小雨，她重新戴了下头上的毛线帽，仰起头面对那些雨丝。太阳快落山了，余晖照在每一个灰蒙蒙的房顶上，让那上面一点一点聚集起来的小水洼变成金黄色。她过了一小会才缓缓开口，像是在做一个暗恋许久的告白一样，用谨慎又哀伤的口气说：“起初，这样可以让你专注于赢得这场战争。后来...后来是因为我不确定詹姆斯是否会醒过来，如果这一切出了差错，我将无颜再次面对你。”  
“而我不想告诉你是因为我知道你会拿我的脑袋砸墙，”弗瑞插嘴道，“事实上我想的很对，你确实这样做了，该死的。”  
“我本可以帮忙，或者...”史蒂夫的话还没说完就被弗瑞打断，他从坐着的姿势起身，面对史蒂夫说：“没有什么你能为巴恩斯做的！除了穿上你那身制服打赢那场战争，你是美国队长，罗杰斯。”  
“尼克，假装他死亡并不是解决问题的征途。他已经死过两次了，你难道要像九头蛇一样，把它埋葬在那该死的阿灵顿公墓里，假装他为国捐躯，暗地里却让他为你所用？！”史蒂夫越说越激动，他揪住尼克·弗瑞的衣领，大声喊道：“他不该被埋葬在任何地方！他应该生活在阳光下，让全美国的人民敬仰他！”  
“你以为你是对的？”弗瑞挣脱了史蒂夫，“他一直作为一个潜行者受训，是你，把你的制服和星盾强加给他，让他去承担本属于你的责任！”  
“弗瑞，我又想揍你了，我可没在开玩笑。”  
“够了，你们两个。”巴恩斯分开快要撞到一起的两人，“史蒂夫，我不想再让你以为我死了，一天都不行，但是他们是对的。我有任务要完成，而这必须在暗地里进行。”  
他露出来一个非常真挚的微笑，温暖到连经过他嘴唇附近的雨都提高了温度。“我从不后悔穿起你的制服，拿上你的盾。相反，这还让我对那灰暗的七十年产生了一点感激：如果没有九头蛇他们的改造和训练，我会更加难以和这套制服相称。只是，那盾确实有那么一点儿沉。”  
“这就是你想要的？再次隐藏起来吗？”  
“目前是的。”  
“行，那么好吧。你要知道我永远尊重你的意见，我会一直陪你到最后的。你的纪念仪式马上就要开始了，你计划参加吗？”  
“还是算了，公正的评论我就行，确保姑娘小伙们都流下热泪。还有，帮我注意着克林特那小子的表情，他还欠我一大笔赌债，如果他敢偷着笑的话，替我踢他的屁股。”他煞有介事的捏住史蒂夫的肩膀，再次给了他一个拥抱，“白痴。”他说。  
“蠢蛋，你害我白写了这么长的稿子。”史蒂夫用力得快要把巴恩斯嵌进自己胸前，失而复得的喜悦让他的眼泪差点提前淌出来，他勉强克制住了。他得酝酿情绪，防止自己在之后的追悼会上笑出声来。  
“你可以留着它，在我真死的时候，再用一次。”

朗姆洛跟着施密特在亚美尼亚这个小国家已经停留了很长时间。根据施密特的说法，这个原属于苏联的小国家藏着不少好东西，而他们俩的目的就是找出它们。当他在被一群牛羊啃得参差不齐的草场下面找到那个名为“沉睡者”的大机器人时，他吃了一惊，九头蛇的科技水平真是赶超了世界一整个时代。施密特告诉他这样的沉睡者还有很多，他得把这个小国的沉睡者都找出来才算完成任务。  
自从朗姆洛扔下冬兵独自去投奔施密特，他经历了不少变化，血清的副作用在狠狠的折磨了他一个礼拜后终于发挥了预期的效果。他身上的那些可怖的焦痂和植皮痕迹消失了，受损的右肺完全恢复，以前受过的枪伤自然也消去了印记，体能得到加强，各项感官都提升了。朗姆洛记得血清带来的种种不良反应消失的那天，他看着久违的光滑双手，第一个动作竟是去摸左腿上的两个疤痕——他与那两个超级战士并肩作战的纪念品。可是那里什么都没有，光滑的皮肤均匀的覆盖着他的体毛，好似从未受伤过。朗姆洛非常失落，那处枪伤是唯一一个他与冬兵关联的实体存在。他习惯摸着它，在睡觉之前，在性爱过程中，就连上战场前也要隔着裤子确认它的位置。而现在这块疤就这么没了，血清抹掉了那块突起的皮肤组织，连带着把朗姆洛生活习惯中的那一部分也挖掉了。在预期效果达到之后，施密特最终给了新生的他一个新代号，叉骨。  
叉骨，很好，他连本身的名字也被夺去了。朗姆洛本以为下一步是该坐上那个该死的机器，被电流冲击着大脑，像冬兵一样彻底武器化。可是施密特没这样做，他似乎并不喜欢用机器控制人，而是更偏向于用他自己本身的思维导向来引导别人。九头蛇本部的待遇不错，虽然正在苟延残喘，但是朗姆洛跟在老大施密特身边反而感受不到那些来自世界各地正义之士的压力。  
不知道亚美尼亚消息太闭塞，还是施密特故意采用的是自由放任的育儿方法。总之结果就是直到施密特的女儿原罪来找自己的老爸，他们都不知道她在美国造成了那么大的破坏。  
“所以说你失败了还被修黎社的人救了？这可真让我难以容忍，原罪。”施密特对自己女儿的行为很不满意，朗姆洛觉得他更像是在抱怨有这么大的恐怖行动为什么不叫上他。  
“我杀了现任美国队长，就是那个我一直讨厌的巴恩斯。父亲，我需要你的帮助，大蛇的那两把天锤我已经找回了两把，给我一点时间，我会把所有的天锤都找到的。”  
“你杀了罗杰斯的小跟班？哦上帝，我想像得到罗杰斯的表情，”施密特忍不住大笑起来，“干得好，女儿，罗杰斯呢？”  
“他从新执掌星盾，回到纽约复仇者总部去了。父亲，我知道你一直想打败美国队长，给我纽约的沉睡者，再加上我拥有的天锤，肯定能帮您完成夙愿。”  
“叉骨，你去跟着我女儿到纽约去开启沉睡者，美国队长的跟班死了，现在正是他最容易被得手的时候。”施密特看了看明显在走神的朗姆洛，不耐烦的又叫了一遍：“叉骨？你在听吗？”  
“是，长官。”朗姆洛含糊的答应着，他的大脑在接收到冬兵死讯时就停止了工作，感谢他的耳朵变成了一部高速运转的录音机，把他上司的对话全部记录下来，不至于让他出丑。  
他只看到一片空白，是真的空白，目及之处没有任何色彩存留。脑内的CPU都被这空白占满了，他没能力思考，没法去感受悲伤和心碎，甚至连咒骂都发不出来。巴恩斯那么厉害的人怎么会死呢？罗杰斯在干什么？就是眼前这没有脸的女人杀了他？这些问题在施密特叫他名字之前他都没能力去想，冬兵的死讯像一把高温焊枪灼烧朗姆洛——火焰的温度太高了，组织神经被瞬间烧死，连疼痛都感觉不出来。  
朗姆洛把这任务接下来，他那这施密特给他的沉睡者启动密码箱，跟着原罪上纽约。自己上司的女儿杀了自己的情人，而自己马上就要跟着杀了情人的人去杀情敌，朗姆洛快搞不清自己到底该抱有什么心情。朗姆洛深知自己既然投靠了反派的一方就要承担反派的责任，而作为反派，原罪杀了正派的代表——美国队长，是理所当然的。朗姆洛用这种想法暂时压制住要杀了这女人的冲动，他得靠她造成混乱，引出罗杰斯。他要当面问问他，到底是怎么保护他的巴奇的。

纽约的沉睡者不像亚美尼亚那么分散，大概是施密特早有突袭纽约的打算，所以那些沉睡者们都呆在一个废弃的体育馆下方。朗姆洛坐在其中一个沉睡者身上，透过施密特给的骷髅面罩看它用两只巨大的机械铠对着城市狂轰滥炸。他看着身旁不断扩大的废墟竟有点明白了身为反派的犯罪心理，失去了冬兵的世界看起来是如此可恨，他巴不得让这个世界在他脚下崩塌。  
红蓝白相间的身影出现，朗姆洛认出这就是他跟随过的美国队长。他跳下大机器人，朝那个的方向射击。美国队长用盾牌格档，他发现了朗姆洛，用盾牌朝朗姆洛扔过去。朗姆洛躲过了盾牌，这动作引起了美国队长的注意，让他在放倒了手下的沉睡者之后朝朗姆洛奔过去。  
很好，诱敌成功。朗姆洛这样想着，一边向之前准备好的地点移动。他找了一个小型剧院，动乱发生后那里的人都避难去了。附近电路中断让剧场内漆黑一片，感激血清给他带了的良好夜视能力，朗姆洛看到美国队长追了进来。  
他从剧院二层的坐席上跳下来，将美国队长踹翻在地，把他的盾牌踢向一边。两人厮打了一会，在力量上不分上下，直到朗姆洛掏出匕首逼停了美国队长的动作。  
“你让他死了，”朗姆洛说，“我把他交给你，你却让他死了！”  
“朗姆洛？你怎么会...”史蒂夫认出他的声音，他想伸手摘下朗姆洛的面罩，换来的却是让胸口的刀刃插的更深了一些。  
“回答我的问题，罗杰斯！我就知道他穿上那身衣服准没好事...”  
“住手，朗姆洛，我活着呢。”  
朗姆洛回头看见冬兵身穿一身黑色制服站在他俩身后，银色的四孔德林加型手枪正瞄准他的头。  
“Fuck you,Winter.”  
“Fuck you,Rumlow.”  
言语出口，三人都迟疑了几秒。史蒂夫最先回过神来，他提起膝盖踹上朗姆洛的小腹，顺势拔出胸口浅浅插入的匕首，反身将朗姆洛压在身下，将他的匕首竖直插入他的肩膀里。  
“物归原主，朗姆洛。”  
朗姆洛没回答肩膀里的匕首和史蒂夫的话，他偏着脸面对巴恩斯，尽可能压抑在他身体里四处乱窜的狂喜骂道：“你他妈的不是死了吗？！”  
“一想到你可能还在某处好好的活着，而我还没能亲手杀了你，我就从地狱里爬出来了，朗姆洛。”巴恩斯走近他，将银色的枪管抵在他额头上，“你还有什么遗言要说吗？热心的前美国队长暨现任美国队长的好帮手——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯会帮你写好装进裹尸袋的。”  
“比起我的命，你们难道不应该更加关心外面的那些机器人吗？美国队长们。”朗姆洛不理会巴恩斯的冷嘲热讽，现在他更担心自己的命，他毫不怀疑巴恩斯会在这里直接爆掉他的头。  
“你有什么更好的建议，朗姆洛队长？”哈，朗姆洛发现连美国队长也开始学会用嘲讽语气说话了，这个世界怎么了。  
他尝试把带着手表的那条胳膊举到眼前来看看，可是在两人的共同钳制下，这并不是个明智的举动。头上的枪口用力的顶了他一下，他觉得这力度大概会让他出现淤青了。  
“我只是想看下时间。”朗姆洛说。  
巴恩斯看了一眼他的手表，“四点十二分。”  
“那些沉睡者，就是那些大机器人，他们被设定在天亮的时候全部爆炸，除非由我或者原罪中的一人发出信号才会解除。现在这个季节，几点会天亮呢？四点半？还是四点二十？”  
“别耍花招，朗姆洛。炸了那些沉睡者对你们没好处。”史蒂夫并不相信他的话。  
“因为这次的目标是为了杀掉你，罗杰斯队长。如果你死了，我们就会发出指令留着那些大家伙；如果你没死，那就造成对你来说最大的困扰。罗杰斯队长，你觉得那些大家伙能造成多大的毁灭半径？”  
“史塔克！机器人里面有爆炸物！你控制住他们了吗？”史蒂夫对通讯器喊道。  
“贾维斯在刚才制造了一个大范围的定向电磁脉冲，让这些家伙停下来了。他们会爆炸？根据贾维斯的扫描并没有发现炸药，不过这些机器人的动力源和我的战甲使用的那种非常近似，如果会爆炸的话应该是要引爆中心动力源造成。”  
“我只想知道他的破坏力有多大。”  
“相当大，队长。现在我正在着手拆除他们，这可真费事，得要我一个一个来。”  
“别拆了，来不及了，天亮之前他们就会爆炸，现在把尽可能多的机器人引到我的方位来，快一点。”  
“收到，队长，你的外卖来了，准备开门。”  
史蒂夫给巴奇递了个眼神，刚才的通话他俩都听到了。“发出指令，朗姆洛。”巴奇把枪从朗姆洛头上移开，“沉睡者们正在过来，不想死的话就发出指令。”  
朗姆洛动了动，想要拿出身上的密码箱，史蒂夫这次松开了他。“真让我为难啊，爆炸的话咱们都会死，不爆炸的话我会被你们抓回去还是死。Winter，你是不是把你自己看的太重要了，以为我会在乎你的命，帮你们一把？”  
史蒂夫听见这话想要再次冲上去狠狠的揍上朗姆洛一拳，被巴恩斯拦下。他装出一副冷淡表情的看着朗姆洛，似乎在等他继续说下去。  
朗姆洛还能说什么呢？嘲讽从来就不是他的强项，何况眼前的这人已经在开始狠咬他自己的下嘴唇了。朗姆洛摁下指令，看了下时间：距离日出的时间还有一些富裕，但是也快了。  
“我输入了指令，按下确定就可以了。”他一边说一边把密码箱抛进角落里，紧接着从身上摸出钢索射到房顶上。在空中被钢索牵引上升时他看见那两人已经找到了密码箱，周遭立刻传出一阵机械停止运转的蜂鸣声。朗姆洛心有余悸的佩服自己的机智，提前在房顶上开辟的逃跑路线果然救了他。  
原罪的飞机朝自己开过来了。朗姆洛开始在脑中编造事情的缘由，他也知道无论什么借口也没法改变失败的结果。因此当施密特让他在全世界收集那些听起来就像都市传说的什物时，朗姆洛一点也不感到震惊，这个任务作为一个惩罚来说，太过于轻微了。  
事实上朗姆洛还挺享受这个任务，吸血鬼的DNA、仙宫遗失的锤子、章鱼博士的机械臂、群星方尖碑等等等等...寻找这些就像是在探秘与考古，就像在挖掘世界的秘密。朗姆洛这样优哉游哉的过了大半年，直到施密特一通电话打过来，告诉正在日本找狼人基因的朗姆洛，美国队长的血清有了下落。  
得知这个消息后朗姆洛很想吐槽，为什么他现在的上司对他以前的上司就是那么紧追不放呢？但是等他接收到施密特发来的详细情报，朗姆洛顿时没心力吐槽了。一个来自中国香港的沙文主义集团的领导人——黄爪，在美国本土与美国队长正面交手，混战中。黄爪用他发明的特殊武器将美国队长体内的血清完全吸取出来，导致美国队长血清效果顿失，身体迅速变老，最终战斗失败。如果朗姆洛的身边有个人的话，此刻他大概会把一生所学的脏话都骂出来，可惜他选择的旅馆僻静又简陋，他只好把那些脏话收进肚子里：美国为什么净出这样蠢的队长？无论是巴恩斯还是罗杰斯没了他在身边援护照料就开始一个接一个的遇到麻烦，好死不死还都让他给知道了。他担心巴恩斯的安危，罗杰斯受了黄爪的致命袭击，总是看着罗杰斯背后的他还好吗？那个人看到罗杰斯在眼前变老却无能为力，心里一定很难过吧。  
他定好一张去香港的机票，经济舱，靠近安全通道位置，能让他高大的身躯稍微坐的舒服点。施密特说不计代价也要拿到队长血清，朗姆洛准备用尚未交上去的群星方尖碑来换，据说这是一种可以造成极大范围生物死亡、具有神秘力量的物件，对于黄爪这种人来说，吸引力应该很大。  
黄爪的私宅很大，院子里有一大片郁郁葱葱的树林。朗姆洛到达那里的时候是从正门进去的，有红骷髅施密特的招牌在身上挂着，朗姆洛面对各路反派人物倒是不怎么紧张。可是这里未免太过安静了一些，大门敞开着，长长的甬道边上是繁茂的草地与树丛，一个迎过来询问的人都没有。朗姆洛隐隐感觉到不安，他把手枪上膛拎在手里，谨慎地走向院内的那幢建筑。  
那是一幢两层小楼，与院内树木园艺相称，也是颇为传统的清式建筑。朗姆洛带着疑虑走进敞开的大门，一层厅堂的瓷器倒了一地，有几个穿着黄爪制服的中国人躺在地上。他意识到这里不久前被人袭击过，袭击者清理的非常彻底，看来黄爪也与此人有过一番苦战。通往地下的秘密入口暴露在外，朗姆洛端着枪进入那里。  
地下室一片狼藉。黄爪本是个科学家，之前他听施密特提起过，黄爪把东方的秘术与现代科学结合起来，发明了很多神秘的配方，包括让他自身长生不老的药物，施密特很欣赏他。而现在充当实验室的地下几乎连一个完好的瓶子都找不出来，地面上沾了不少血迹，看来这里是主要的战场。朗姆洛检视四周，一个嵌在墙壁里的保险箱引起了他的注意。保险箱是敞开的，内部还残留着一些凝结的水汽，中间放着一个架子，大小正好能装下一个中型试剂瓶。这是个可控温度的箱子，朗姆洛认定这里放的就是队长的血清。他深深的叹了口气，看来自己这次的任务又泡汤了，他那有美国队长情结的上司该多失望啊。  
当他正要转身离开时，他瞟到保险箱门上的那个破坏痕迹——由左手造成的，向内凹陷的指印。他瞬间想通了到底是谁会比他上司更快知道、更快执行夺回血清这件事，是他的冬兵，一定是他！朗姆洛被这个事实冲击的止不住颤抖，他在地下室里来来回回走了好几趟，神经质般的用身上带的微冲朝墙壁胡乱开了几枪，可这也没能让他的情绪稳定下来。   
“朗姆洛，停下来，他会没事的！”他反复跟自己说这句话，并且用刀子割破了自己的手，集中于一点的疼痛终于让他重新获得冷静思考的能力。他从地下室走出去，地上零星的血迹延伸到一层的厅堂里，与那里的血污混到一块。他检查了这栋建筑所有的房间，一个活人也没发现。屋顶上是直升机的停机坪，朗姆洛注意到停机坪的四周有不少灰尘，而中心却很干净，看样子黄爪在战斗之后乘直升机离开了这里。房子里没有奋力挣扎的痕迹，也没有巴恩斯的尸体，巴恩斯要么是在无法反抗的状态下被带走，要么就是摆脱了黄爪逃出去了。朗姆洛没法确定到底什么情况，万般无奈下，他打通了那个号码。  
“你好，我是罗杰斯，请问你是谁？”电话里传来一个苍老的声音，若不是对方自报姓名，朗姆洛绝对不会相信这和他认识的美国队长是同一人。  
“我要巴恩斯的位置。”朗姆洛长驱直入。  
“朗姆洛？你有什么目的。”  
“巴恩斯为你去取血清，你不关心下他成功了没有吗？”  
“血清？我没有让他这么做，你凭什么这么说？”  
“因为我在黄爪这里发现了他金属手指留下的指印，这个理由够不够？”  
史蒂夫马上开始查找巴恩斯的位置，屏幕显示他正在犹他州内移动。“你在说谎，朗姆洛，巴奇在美国境内，你到底有什么目的？”  
朗姆洛明白了这是巴恩斯的伎俩，他不耐烦的说：“他是不是还告诉你，任务特殊，叫你不要主动联系他？你可以联系他试试，或者查查当地实时卫星图看他是不是真的在那。他骗了你。”  
史蒂夫调出卫星图，巴恩斯的位置果然没有任何与神盾局有关的车辆，而以地图上显示的移动速度，可以肯定不是巴恩斯的双脚能达到的。他慌了神，将朗姆洛的电话搁置一旁，用复仇者的专用线路联系了史塔克。  
“巴奇在哪？”他声音低沉，作为老者的那种和蔼气氛顿失，语气里只有威严。  
“好吧，看来你发现了。巴恩斯去了香港，他自己坚持要帮你取回血清，叫我帮忙并且不让我告诉你。而且，他已经失联两个小时了，我正在派人赶到他的位置。别担心，队长他还活着，手臂内的监测器显示他仍然存在生命体征。”史塔克如实回答。  
“这可真让人放心，史塔克。如果巴奇出了事我这辈子都不会原谅你，现在，把他真实的位置发送给我。”史蒂夫未等史塔克回答就切断了通话，他拿起手机，朗姆洛仍在线上等待。  
屏幕上的地图刷新了，史蒂夫把新坐标告诉朗姆洛：“他的位置在22°18′47.88″N，114°13′32.80″E。拜托你一定要找到他，我知道你们有不寻常的关系，请你念在旧情的份上帮帮他。”  
朗姆洛并未作出什么承诺，他沉默的切断电话，朝那个位置出发。  
那是一座政府大楼拆除后未重新规划的地方，既有临时公交车站，也有垃圾场和公共卫生间。那里人来人往，各色行人参差其中，作为一个受伤的人来说是最好不过的藏身之处。朗姆洛距离那个位置越来越近了，最后，他在垃圾场的一个报废汽车皮里发现了巴恩斯。  
他一动不动的蜷缩着，像是从这嘈杂的环境里隔绝出去一样，连朗姆洛的靠近都没察觉到。朗姆洛不敢轻易惊动他，只好先观察了下他有没有受伤的地方：腰上的战服破了，好在里面加了防弹钢板，并没有直接伤害；右手手臂有几道深深的抓痕，血已经止住。朗姆洛稍稍放下心，他已经距离巴恩斯很近了，可是那个人仍然毫无知觉。他伸出手指搭在他脖颈上，指尖所触及的皮肤十分冰冷，如果不是皮下迅速跳动的脉搏，朗姆洛会以为这已经是一具尸体了。  
朗姆洛钻进车里，狭小的空间被他填满了，他稍稍将车里的那具身体翻转过来一些，让那人面对自己。他的冬兵似乎正在安睡，长长的睫毛随着朗姆洛呼出的气息轻轻颤动，对整个世界露出毫无防备的睡颜。朗姆洛的脑子里突然浮现出睡美人这个故事，他明明不记得自己是什么时候看到过这个幼稚的童话，王子吻了沉睡多年的公主，公主醒了嫁给王子。是啊，怀里的这人确实沉睡多年了，但是叫他起来的不是吻，是那些叫不出名字的机器，他的冬兵可不会嫁给那些机器。可他看着那人的双唇，竟一时不能自已的吻下去了，轻柔的，浅尝辄止的吻下去了。  
“朗姆洛？”看啊，睡美人真的醒了，他睁开迷蒙的双眼，对朗姆洛摆出了一个见所未见的灿烂笑容——属于巴奇·巴恩斯的笑容。  
朗姆洛从未见过他本人这样笑，这种快要把人融化了的笑他只在博物馆里见到过。他楞了一秒，转而用手去揉搓巴奇的脸和头发，似乎想确定这是真的一样。  
“天啊，难道我真的死了？感谢上帝让我见到的是朗姆洛之前的样子，我喜欢的那个样子。”巴奇用软软的声音小声说着，机械臂吱嘎作响，握住了朗姆洛的手。  
朗姆洛加大了手劲儿，把那张脸捏痛直到扭曲起来，“醒醒，宝贝儿，你活着呢，你不知道混蛋总是活得特别长久吗？”  
巴奇脸上的笑容马上收了，又换成了那幅冷冰冰的样子，他努力从朗姆洛怀里坐起来，可身体使不上力，机械臂又以一个不舒服的姿势握着朗姆洛的手，他尝试了两次，最终还是选择暂时在朗姆洛那儿躺着。他又仔细看了朗姆洛一会，迟疑的说：“你...你的脸，还有手，都好了？”  
“如你所见，”朗姆洛把他扶起来，让他可以靠着自己。  
“怎么会？当时明明尝试了那么多种方法还是没能治好。”他记得上次见到朗姆洛的时候，这家伙还带着一个骷髅面罩，难道那个审美缺失的面罩有某种神奇的治愈功效吗？  
“反正是好了，倒是你，给我说说是为什么你会蜷在这个垃圾场睡大觉？”  
“我到黄爪那里夺回史蒂夫的血清，进入地下室的时候不知道触动了什么机关，被黄爪发现了。我们打了一架，他抓伤我的手臂，”巴恩斯说着给朗姆洛展示了一下右臂的伤口，“后来我赢了，黄爪被我打倒在地，我趁机逃了出来。”  
“你还是没说你为什么会躺在这里，这伤口对你来说并无大碍。”  
“我想黄爪在抓伤我的时候，应该也吸取了一些我的血清。史塔克分析了史蒂夫和黄爪的战斗过程，他说黄爪在手上植入了某种设备，可以在接触人体的时候，吸取体内的特殊力量。我已经很小心了！可还是让他碰到了一点...”他脸上那层冷冰冰的面具裂开来，露出一点委屈的神色，很快又平复下去，继续说：“我朝着这附近的一个安全屋走，只觉得越走越累，甚至没法集中精力看路，我想我不能躺在路边等黄爪来追我，之后就不记得了。”  
“现在有力气了吗？”  
巴恩斯活动了一下四肢说，“也许可以走到安全屋了，话说回来，为什么你会出现在这里？”  
“我也是来找队长血清的，晚了你一步，之后我顺着你的痕迹找到了你。”朗姆洛半真半假的回答道。  
“别想夺走它！如果有必要，我会杀了你。”说这话的同时他也在仔细回想，自己到底留下了什么痕迹？他明明很小心的。  
看着他炸毛的样子朗姆洛忍住笑意，“好好，我不要，你留着给你最亲爱的美国队长用吧。”  
巴恩斯给了朗姆洛一个惯常的眼刀说，“你能不能给我让个地方，我想我该到安全屋去了。”  
朗姆洛一点一点的撤掉对他的支撑力，看着那人确实没有再倒下去，这才退出那个狭小破旧的汽车。过了几分钟，里面的那人走了出来，朗姆洛听见他在里面使用了通讯器，大概是回复了史塔克之前的联络。朗姆洛想告诉他，他可以在原地等，因为史塔克派来的神盾特工不久应该就会到了。但是朗姆洛不想挫伤他的自尊心，他唯一做的就是把自己的外套脱下来盖住巴恩斯的伤口，让他经过人群的时候不会那么引人注目。天快黑了，这给巴恩斯的行动提供了便利。朗姆洛看得出来巴恩斯依旧处于体力不支的状态，然而他没有主动提供任何帮助，他知道他并不需要也不允许。他们两个无声的穿过香港的条条小巷，路边鳞次栉比的霓虹灯无法引起他们任何兴趣，偶尔有行人抱着好奇的目光打量他们，他们不去在意也不去回应，只是加快步伐更早的消失在别人的视线里。  
半个小时过去了，巴恩斯的脚程不快，他们还没走到那个传说中的安全屋。朗姆洛一整天没吃饭了，肚子发出的咕噜声吵得他十分烦躁。他拉住巴恩斯，下决心打破沉默。  
“你不饿吗？要不要吃点什么？”  
“我出任务的时候不吃饭。而且我不想停下来，血清脱离低温的时间越短越好。”他没有挣脱朗姆洛的手，而朗姆洛却识相的及时放开。  
朗姆洛回想这二十年来他与他的Winter共同相处的时刻，除了那种恶心的石膏酱，他还未见过他吃过其他食物。即便如此，朗姆洛也从未听见过Winter的肚子发出这种令人尴尬的咕噜声。难道这是属于超级战士的特殊能力吗？他很快又否定了这个设想，因为他自己现在也算是超级战士，却并没有这种能力啊。在他胡思乱想期间，几辆神盾局的车开过来了，虽然车身没打着神盾局的LOGO，但是朗姆洛确定那就是。就像九头蛇喜欢用灰绿色的悍马，神盾局更喜欢用经过大刀阔斧改装过的黑色雪佛兰SUV。巴恩斯明显也注意到这是神盾局的车辆，他加快步伐朝那几辆车子走过去，并没注意到朗姆洛无声无息的消失在他身后。  
朗姆洛再一次逃走了，他躲在死角里看巴恩斯把装了血清的棕色试剂瓶放到保温箱里。巴恩斯一直不动声色的搜寻他的身影，最后在神盾特工的催促下，进入其中一辆漆黑的车子里。

“所以这就是你不愿意持盾的原因？”面对躺在复仇者大厦诊疗室里的巴恩斯，新任队长山姆·威尔逊毫不掩饰声音中质问的语气。  
“是。”  
※※※  
距离巴恩斯取回队长的血清已经过去了将近一周，经过班纳博士和神盾局内一众顶尖科学家的缜密论证，一个能让史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长安全顺利的重获能力的方法被研究出来。与此同时，巴恩斯也明显感觉到这一周自己的身体发生了一些变化。起初他并没有在意那些症状：肌肉无力，呼吸困难，心跳过速等等，他只以为那是黄爪给他的伤口造成的后遗症。一天过后，这些症状没有得到任何缓解，而他也发现自己这张几十年未经过岁月侵蚀的脸正在变得松弛。为了不让史蒂夫发现，他还找了个借口从他们同住的房间搬走了，即使这是他之前苦苦坚持说想要照顾失去血清的史蒂夫才搬进去的。  
庆幸的是史蒂夫无条件的尊重他的想法，放任他随性的去留，使他自己度过了十分惶恐的两天。在他还是冬日战士的时候，或者说在被改造成冬日战士的过程中，他痛恨这副不会衰老的身体。这幅身体能够承受足够多的折磨而不会消亡，让他对于死亡和解脱的幻想一次次的破灭掉。而现在，看着生命的力量像手中的沙子一样流失，他不得不承认这让他感到从未有过的恐惧和彷徨。  
巴恩斯讨厌这个时代所谓的电子信息技术。他手臂里的各种内置电子设备会在他听歌的时候对音响产生高频脉冲干扰，更多的时候，那些设备会毫无保留的暴露他的隐私。比如那个该死的体征监视器，随时随地记录他的脉搏、体温、激素水平以及血氧含量等等，他毫不怀疑贾维斯连他什么时候偷偷撸过管都算的出来。果然两天过后，史塔克找上门来，直接将门轰开，把埋在外卖盒里的巴恩斯拖回复仇者大厦去。  
开始他还在央求史塔克为他保密，可他的身体情况糟糕到即使是史塔克也不敢为他冒这个险。最后史塔克只肯答应帮他瞒着史蒂夫直到研究出队长血清恢复办法。他让娜塔莎和弗瑞知道了这件事，这俩人的反应和他预料的差不多：弗瑞沉默不语，了解了情况后就叫医疗组抽检自己和他的血液；娜塔莎忍着眼泪，嘴里是说不完的抱歉与后悔。  
检验结果很快出来，初步诊断是黄爪吸取巴恩斯的部分血清后，体内新陈代谢速度减慢，而无限公式的衰减效果在巴恩斯注射一年后也正在逐渐显现出来。两种药剂间原本的平衡被破坏了，无限公式副作用所导致的细胞衰退速度超过了超级血清带来的细胞新生速度，由此展现出来的效果即是巴恩斯身体的衰老。这种衰老跟史蒂夫的那种还略有差别，史蒂夫是失去血清支持，身体退回到无血清情况下应该有的状态，而巴恩斯是在身体机能退化的状态下，还保持着高于常人的新陈代谢。对于巴恩斯来说，这简直是最糟糕的情况。七十年间所受的旧伤让他衰老后的身体积重难返，回到大厦之后，衰老速度是在成指数增加。他没法负担那条所向披靡的机械手臂了，过去为了支撑手臂之重而被置换成金属的脊柱和肋骨如今也使他出现了急性排斥反应，发热和骨骼肌胀痛让他连平躺在床上都难以做到。  
巴恩斯切身体会到了史蒂夫的痛苦。

为了帮助巴恩斯守住秘密，弗瑞天天都派史蒂夫和新晋美国队长猎鹰去美国本土的各处执行一些小任务。神盾局内部昼夜不息的论证和实验，试图找出让史蒂夫和巴恩斯恢复的方法。对应史蒂夫的治疗方案出台了，让巴恩斯的复原的方法却一直没起色。弗瑞提供的血液样本分离出的无限公式配方，不可以在巴恩斯身上试验，他的身体再也经不起任何一种强烈的突变。谁也没法保证这份配方是否具有和原始配方一样的功效，更无法确定这东西会和巴恩斯体内的血清产生什么反应。他们只好用巴恩斯的血样进行试验，这样的体外试验却始终没能得到预期的结果。  
“在史蒂夫接受血清之后再告诉他吧。”听说了史蒂夫的有效治疗方案，巴恩斯这样说。他知道史蒂夫一定正在对这件事情产生怀疑，他得让他在秘密曝光之前接受血清才行，不然史蒂夫一定不会接受。巴恩斯了解史蒂夫，事实上，他和史蒂夫对待对方的心态是非常相似的。毋庸置疑，他们会为对方付出所拥有的任何东西，包括生命。但是他们又都是自私的，如果为了正义或者是对方的生命，他们都很愿意去死。  
仅仅限于去死。他们都希望自己是去死的那一个，因为死去的上天堂，活着的下地狱。他和史蒂夫都死过一次了，不介意再来一次，然而美国需要史蒂夫，却不一定需要冬日战士。所以这次就给他个机会上天堂吧，顺便还可以逃过那十几年的社会服务。  
※※※  
“所以这就是你不愿意持盾的原因？”  
“是。”巴恩斯回答道，他早知道无限公式是一场赌博，而他不能让史蒂夫的星盾来承受这场输赢。  
他输了。

朗姆洛在看着巴恩斯离开之后，又磨蹭了几天才向施密特进行任务汇报，他可不想被派去阻挡冬日战士千里送血清的去路。这次任务失败的原因不在他，他只是恰好错过了最佳时机而已，之后又花了几天寻找线索，最后确信是巴恩斯拿走了血清。嗯，就是这样，完美的任务报告，朗姆洛将组织好的句子发过去，等待接受施密特给他的责骂或是惩罚。  
而他接到这样一通回复：【我已知晓巴奇·巴恩斯拿走了血清，史蒂夫·罗杰斯正在恢复中，巴奇·巴恩斯与黄爪战斗后目前处于衰老状态。要求你即日启程去美国，借此机会杀死巴奇·巴恩斯。】  
朗姆洛眩晕了两秒，他把施密特的回复逐字逐句的读了两遍，确信自己没有看错。手上的汗将屏幕都沾湿了，他用双手在裤子上轮流擦了擦，手指机械性的打出两个字：【收到。】

朗姆洛给自己买了一张到纽约的飞机票，即刻起飞。时间太赶，经济舱已经卖光，万年好员工叉骨第一次买头等舱的机票。陷在舒服的椅子里，不用担心他的腿没地方放。他期盼自己能够睡着一会，就算能小憩个十几分钟也好，能让他暂时忘了关于巴恩斯的一切。他真的睡着了一会，在那短短的几十分钟里，时间被拉长了几十倍。梦里都是巴恩斯，朗姆洛完完整整的脑补了一遍从他发现巴恩斯不对劲，再到巴恩斯回到复仇者是怎么变老最终死去的过程。他被自己的脑补惊醒，双手冰凉，脑后的头发早就在靠背上蹭得翘起来。  
“操！”他咒骂了一句，十指伸进短短的头发里乱抓，对于施密特给他的任务他一点头绪也没有。自从把巴恩斯丢下之后，这种状态越来越频繁：大脑放空，思考能力全被空白填满，一切行动只听从身体的本能反应。  
正如他在梦里脑补的一样，当他从空白中恢复过来，自己已经站在了复仇者大厦门前。没武器，没计划，不计后果的，朗姆洛直接走了进去。向门里迈了不到五步，整个大厦就开始发出警报声，尽职尽守的AI管家贾维斯识别出朗姆洛，立刻放下了大厅内布置的安全门。没过一会，一队荷枪实弹的神盾特工就包围了他。  
朗姆洛很自觉的举起双手，示意他没带任何武器，“我要见美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
“闭嘴，跪在地上！”一位特工呵斥了他一句，一脚踹上他的腘窝。朗姆洛不得不跪下来，任凭特工将他的双手铐在身后。还真他妈是似曾相识的处境，只是当时他可是踹着别人跪下的那个。  
他被带到大厦内的单独囚室里，灰白的墙壁内嵌了一块巨大屏幕。房间里有一张床、几本平装的旧书和一间小小的盥洗室。朗姆洛看了一下那几本书的名字：马克吐温《哈克贝利费恩历险记》、麦卡斯勒《金眼睛里的映像》、海明威《老人与海》还有一本美国全境地图册。他无所事事翻动书页，倒不是他想看，只是习惯性的翻一翻而已。接着他注意到在那本马克吐温的书里夹着几根头发，棕色的，微卷的，中间被小心的打了个结，有一点发梢从书页里伸出来，看来是之前的主人用这头发当作书签。朗姆洛拿起那几根头发，反复端详了一会，还闻闻它们的味道（当然那并没有什么味道），最后他认定那是巴恩斯的头发。他猜巴恩斯可能在这件囚室住过一段时间，这有可能，他想。在巴恩斯刚刚回到神盾局没法确定他意图的时候，那群谨小慎微的人肯定会把他关起来。想到这里朗姆洛一下子扑在床上，力道大的让那张史塔克工业的所有物也发出了辛苦的吱嘎声。他把鼻子埋进枕头和床单里，即使床单和枕套已经不知道换过多少遍，或者有多少人在巴恩斯之后使用过它们，朗姆洛仍然深信那里还残留着巴恩斯的味道。美国队长会来见他，他坚信这一点，不过在这之前等待的时间，朗姆洛想好怎么打发过去了，他要躺在巴恩斯睡过的床上，看着巴恩斯看过的书，当一个十足的大痴汉。  
朗姆洛还没看到巴恩斯做记号的那一页，房间的屏幕就亮起来了，美国队长出现在上面，朗姆洛注意到他仍然是自己熟悉的那个年轻的样子。  
“他给你的血清挺有效的对吗？”朗姆洛瞥了一眼屏幕，仍旧看着手里的书说。  
“那次谢谢你。不过你来这里不是为了验证我的恢复情况吧。”史蒂夫见到完好如故的朗姆洛还是有点惊讶的，虽然巴恩斯已经告诉他了这一点。  
“没准就是呢？要知道我的上司可对你有很深的执念。”  
“那你可以报告施密特，说美国队长恢复的好极了，叫他准备好享受联邦监狱吧。”史蒂夫切断了视频通话，扔下朗姆洛已经说出口的脏话在小房间里回荡。  
过了几分钟，朗姆洛囚室的门打开了，史蒂夫走进来，将门关上，站在门口望着他。  
“说吧，你来这里到底有什么目的。看在巴恩斯的份上我把这房间的监视器关掉了。”  
“真贴心呐，其实我也不知道自己来这干什么，说不定只是不想被各路特工追着跑，想要安安静静的吃几年牢饭呢。”  
“几年牢饭可抵不了你犯下的罪，朗姆洛。巴恩斯的状态很不好，我可没空跟你在这浪费时间。”  
朗姆洛放下手里的书，被人捉住软肋的滋味不好受，“施密特让我来杀死巴恩斯。不过你应该已经知道了，我并不想杀他。”  
“就算想杀恐怕你也做不到，但我猜你出现这里不仅仅是因为你转换了心情。”史蒂夫逼近了一些，他身上带的低气压让朗姆洛觉得有些喘不过气来。  
“施密特给我的情报上说，巴恩斯因为被黄爪袭击，超级血清和无限公式的平衡被破坏了，并且体外试验也没有成功的案例，是吗？”  
“虽然我很想问问你们的情报是哪里来的，不过显然眼前有更为关键的问题，说下去，朗姆洛。”  
“我想见他，只有见到他我才会说下去。”  
“如果你提供的信息能帮助他，我可以考虑一下。”  
“同时拥有超级血清和无限公式的对象中，有一个存活个体。我想这应该会对你们的研究起到帮助。”  
“他是谁！”史蒂夫睁大眼睛，似乎在观察朗姆洛言语的真假。  
“我。”朗姆洛煞有介事的整理了一下衣摆，继续说，“所以我能见他了吗？”  
“你在这里等。”史蒂夫再次丢下朗姆洛，以最快的速度飞奔出门。

“班纳，这儿有一个双重实验下的存货个体！贾维斯，马上调一队特工到朗姆洛的囚室，去把朗姆洛带到班纳博士的实验室。”史蒂夫在大厦里奔跑，把他平时强调的行人安全问题抛到一边，他要告诉他的巴奇，事情有了转机。  
他到达巴恩斯的诊疗室，匆匆换了一身衣服走进去，巴恩斯身上移植过金属的地方总是在渗出体液，为了抽取这些积液而造成的开放创口迟迟不愈合，因此需要尽可能保持无菌环境。  
“巴奇，有好消息告诉你。确切的说是两个好消息。”  
“是吗？那先说那个不太好的好消息吧。”巴恩斯面对跑到一脸通红的史蒂夫挤出一个微笑。  
“朗姆洛来到大厦，毫无抵抗的被捕了。”  
“史蒂夫，你记得我们之前说好的...”巴恩斯在变老之后让史蒂夫保证过，如果抓到了朗姆洛一定要优先留下他的命，尽量为他争取监禁来代替死刑，他想让朗姆洛活下去。  
“我记着呢，巴克。先听我说，第二个好消息是，朗姆洛接受过超级血清和无限公式，他的血样可能对治好你有帮助。”  
“那就好...我很期待能与你再次并肩战斗的那一天，史蒂夫。”  
在史蒂夫说要看着朗姆洛而出门后，巴恩斯从枕头下面拿出了一个记事本，那是他的遗愿清单。他打开那个本子，把“让朗姆洛活下去”这一条划掉了。他相信史蒂夫会言而有信，更相信史蒂夫不会让朗姆洛逃走，让他逃到别的地方去，过着朝不虑夕的生活。  
他不是没记起他和史蒂夫的过去，他们俩虽然从未说过一句我爱你，但是却有数不清次数的“身体交流”。他们都认为谈情说爱是和平年代、没有战争纷扰时才敢拥有的奢侈品和调剂品。回归之后，史蒂夫从没提过要继续以前的关系，他自然也不会主动提起，现在的关系已经足够好了，无端的回忆过去只会伤人。史蒂夫对自己无疑是愧疚的，那愧疚在史蒂夫心里生长了太长时间，枝叶遮蔽了阳光，让他那些隐秘的欲望都偃旗息鼓，悄然消失了。而巴恩斯自己也不得不承认，心底对史蒂夫有那么一丝细微的怨恨。诚然，事情的发展方向是自己所选择的，当时他愿意冒着牺牲性命的危险拿起盾牌，帮史蒂夫挡下光束（现在他也一样愿意），而他既然知道那样做的风险就不应该怨恨史蒂夫。可是他没死，他被控制着，生不如死的活了七十年，被强迫着做他之前拼命阻止的事情。责怪虚无缥缈命运是毫无意义的！历史和过去由他一笔笔写成，他能怪谁呢？可他内心深处不想把责任全揽到自己身上，他只好分一点给史蒂夫，怪他没能抓住自己，才让自己掉进覆盖着皑皑白雪本质却是黑暗的深渊。  
而朗姆洛——是啊，他忍不住拿朗姆洛来跟史蒂夫比较——而朗姆洛是在他行走于深渊时的同行人。他们两个都在其中迷失着方向，谁也拿不出一个好的方案能帮他们走出去。可是在黑暗中他能感觉到另一个人的体温，就算这人并不挨着他，他也能觉出身边的空气提高了几度。就是这一点温度，支持他，让他觉得他还能想出办法来，有走出这深渊的希望。  
如果一个人的外表，智力，内心等一切都与你想象的如出一辙，那么你迷恋他等于迷恋上一个自己眼中完美的自己。可怕的是，你瞧不起他，看不上他，觉得他是那么的不入眼，与自己的审美背道而驰，却依然欲罢不能，没法忘记他、放弃他，那么这就是别无选择，在劫难逃了。  
※※※  
朗姆洛在班纳的实验室接受抽血，这是一周内的第二十次了。班纳说因为朗姆洛是先接受无限公式，又接受超级血清的，所以超级血清使他体内产生了一种能自发平衡两种药剂的特异酶。神盾局的科学家们都在全力以赴的研究这种酶的稳定性和人工制造的可能性。目前证实，从朗姆洛体内提取出来的酶对巴恩斯的血样有明显的细胞增活作用。  
关于朗姆洛的审判程序也已经重新启动，弗瑞和史蒂夫都单独审问过他几次。他感觉到他的旧上司美国队长似乎很想宽恕他，一直在为他争取宽大处理。他坦言之前在九头蛇的罪行，也交代了之后从施密特那里打工的过程。兹于他目前的特殊体质具有很大的可利用性，又是治好巴恩斯的唯一来源，再加上他积极提供了关于施密特和九头蛇的情报信息，他被从轻处理的可能性很大。  
正式审判的那一天，正好也是决定给巴恩斯接种新药的那一天。朗姆洛觉得命运这个小婊子简直是故意这样安排的，非得把这你死我亡的结局放到同一天进行。朗姆洛的审判结果出来了，因为之前有冬日战士这样罄竹难书却被处以轻罪的案例，朗姆洛最终被判有期徒刑五十年——跟巴恩斯一样，加入神盾局，以玩儿着命的社会服务代替。  
他从法庭上下来，史蒂夫一脸忧郁的跟着他，配合着沉默的气氛，朗姆洛将早就做好的心理防线摆了出来——面对巴恩斯的死亡，他该怎么办。  
“巴恩斯怎么样了？”最终还是朗姆洛打破沉默。  
“他接受了你的血样提取出的新药后，身体不适反应很强。班纳说成功与否都在今天，如果他能挺过这波不良反应，那么他就会完全恢复了。”  
“那他肯见我了吗？”  
史蒂夫为难的摇摇头，“他仍然不愿意见除了我和班纳之外的熟人，他说如果药效起了作用他会在恢复之后见你。”  
“你让我在监控视频里看看他也好啊，罗杰斯，你答应过我的。”  
“抱歉，朗姆洛，我必须得完全尊重巴奇的想法。他还是很在乎他在你心里的形象，不想让你见到他现在脆弱又难看的样子。”  
“他不是在意我，他是在...是在把我从他心里最柔软的地方隔离出去。我以为我已经足够了解他了，其实我看到的他都是他表演给我看的...”  
“朗姆洛，听我说，”史蒂夫摆出美国队长的招牌微笑，试图将朗姆洛从负面情绪中拯救出来，“他信任我，更需要你。当复仇者是这世界上最危险的职业，说实话，我并不想让他成为这其中的一员。弗瑞的意思是让巴奇在暗中行动，就像他在二战时期所做的一样。我知道成为那样的特工也不会安全多少，可是至少不用暴露在敌人面前当活靶子。”他自嘲了一下，可这并没能逗乐朗姆洛，之后他耸耸肩，继续说：“虽然这些话非常的自以为是，可我还是希望你能听我说完。巴奇需要你，如果有一天我真的为国捐躯，而不是运气好的像之前那样被打进平行世界，他肯定会非常伤心、消沉。这时候需要你帮他一把，让他早点走出我的阴影。我们都是自私的，都想竭尽全力让对方活下去。如果那一天真的来了，我想让你对我保证，那时候他还有你。”  
朗姆洛有些不可置信的看着史蒂夫，将这段话在脑中咀嚼了数遍才消化。不知不觉间，他竟然像巴恩斯那样咬了下自己的嘴唇，发出一个叹息，而在这同时他又扯动了他的嘴角，使这叹息又变的有点像一声无奈的笑。  
“我保证，”他说，“无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将永远爱着他、珍惜他，对他忠实，直到永远。”  
“我可没说让你和他结婚！”史蒂夫不轻不重的在他肩膀捶了一下，难以自禁的笑了一下。  
史蒂夫的手机响了，他朝朗姆洛做了一个“稍等”的手势，将电话接起来。朗姆洛不知道电话里都讲了什么，可是他在史蒂夫的表情里读出了一些东西：刚才的笑意在他脸上凝固了几秒，慢慢消下去，取而代之的是紧缩的眉头，朗姆洛发誓他看到史蒂夫的眼圈红了。  
“朗姆洛，我必须得马上回去，巴奇情况急转直下，我不知道该怎么说...”  
“让我一起去，求你了，罗杰斯。让我一起。”  
史蒂夫已经快要跑出法庭的大门了，他在门口停下来，回头对朗姆洛说：“走吧，说不定他会想要见你。”

朗姆洛被留在走廊里，盯着脚下铺的那张乌兹别克斯坦进口的地毯出神。走廊里安静极了，在他的想象里，巴恩斯的病房应该是人手众多的，就像...就像在九头蛇的基地里那样，有很多人围着他，为他记录各项生理指标，在他身体里注射这个注射那个。朗姆洛甚至想把耳朵凑在门上听一听巴恩斯的声音，他克制住了。不是因为他有多么强的自制力，只是他知道在这道门后面还有一个准备间，是为了让进入的人换衣服而设的，即使他有超越常人的听力也不能听到什么。  
“朗姆洛，巴奇想见你。”史蒂夫打开房门叫朗姆洛进去，他正在准备间里脱无菌服。  
“能给我找一套吗？”朗姆洛指指无菌服。  
“朗姆洛...已经没有必要穿了...”  
史蒂夫换好衣服，快步走出去，把朗姆洛一人扔在小小的准备间里。朗姆洛看着面前的那扇门，一时间竟没有勇气打开它，他把耳朵贴在门上，听见屋里仪器的滴滴声，和巴恩斯一贯的浅浅呼吸。  
他告诉自己，现在正是他期盼了好几天的会面时间，要赶紧抓住这个机会啊。他下定决心，向门上施力，可是当门打开一点缝的时候，朗姆洛又想退缩了。眼前他更希望没有这个机会，就让巴恩斯一直活在门的后面吧，即使一直见不到也好，总比像现在这样...  
“朗姆洛。”  
巴恩斯的声音让朗姆洛没法在犹豫了，他走进去，看着巴恩斯，巴恩斯也在看着他。  
“Winter.”他叫着这个名字，巴恩斯朝他微微点头，他会意的快步走到床边。  
“你把我扔在停车场里。”巴恩斯声音变得低沉了不少，喉音更加明显，他几乎是一字一句说出这话的。  
朗姆洛没回答，他的眼睛还钉在巴恩斯身上。巴恩斯的头发长出了一点灰白的发根，脸上的皮肤变松弛了，因为正面躺着的重力作用，显得他的脸瘦了不少，两颊甚至有点凹陷下去，完全脱离之前那种微带稚气的形象。等到大脑完完全全记下来巴恩斯的每个细节，朗姆洛才考虑要怎么回答。他盯着床单，突然感觉眼睛发疼，有温热的液体流出来，把浅蓝色的床单染成灰蓝色。他被自己震惊了，自从十岁失去双亲之后，他已经几十年来没尝过流眼泪的滋味，以至于他一直怀疑自己的泪腺是不是早就坏掉了。现在他知道，不流泪的原因是他未曾真正拥有过什么，因此才没有失去的可能，没法感到失去之时的绝望。  
“我现在...是不是太吓人了？”巴恩斯没在追问，他摆了一个笑脸给朗姆洛看。上天赐给他的完美嘴角就连时间也不能夺去，此刻他正在柔软的上翘，给朗姆洛造成致命打击。  
“不，一点也不。比之前我那张弗兰肯斯坦一样的脸好多了。”  
像要证明所说的话一样，朗姆洛吻他。他用舌头略过巴恩斯口腔内的每一平方毫米，慷慨的带走那里面因为大量用药而产生的苦味，直到身下的那人因为这急切的攻势而喘不过气来。  
“抱歉，我没能忍住。”  
“我更想让你为扔下我而道歉，朗姆洛，我讨厌你扔下我。在停车场，在那个剧院，香港的街道上...”巴恩斯并没能说完，身旁的仪器发出尖锐的提示音，打断了他的发言。屏幕上的心跳变成了一条直线，也许巴恩斯不会再想继续这个话题了。  
朗姆洛目不转睛的看着那条直线，期待着在几秒之后他还会重新产生波动。一分钟过去，那条线依然平静，身边的其他仪器陆续发出停止工作的那一声蜂鸣。朗姆洛情绪终于难以控制的决堤了，自己的眼泪快让他窒息，他懂了史蒂夫口中的“自私”是什么样的。  
“我道歉，郑重道歉。我再也不会扔下你，我会陪着你、看着你，就算你的史蒂夫丢下你我也还会一直在你身边，求求你醒过来，接受我的道歉，好不好？求你了，Winter，巴奇·巴恩斯，宝贝儿，醒过来，求你醒过来。”  
“你刚才说的话我可都听见了。欺骗我的下场你知道的吧。”床上的巴恩斯吹了个口哨。  
※※※  
“所以说到底怎么回事？”擦干眼泪的朗姆洛表示今生再为这个小混蛋哭一次就把眼球挖出来。  
“我只是觉得好玩罢了。”  
“史蒂夫居然会同意你这样欺骗我的感情！这个世界最伟大的英雄也沦陷了吗？”朗姆洛简直回到今天的法庭告诉法官还是判他坐穿牢底或者死刑吧。  
“史蒂夫不知道，我是在他来了之后才告诉他的，他去找你的时候大概还没从我的病危通知里恢复过来？”  
“我可不这么认为，不过算了，你先说说这仪器是怎么回事。”  
“哦，这个啊，”巴恩斯抬起下巴指了指房间的监控，“贾维斯，把这些烂仪器都开起来。”  
话音刚落，一众仪器纷纷开始重新工作，朗姆洛看见那条停滞的心跳线也恢复正常了，这让他彻底送了一口气，“这意思是，你挺过不良反应了？”  
“嗯，没意外的话。班纳说要完全恢复成原来的样子要用上个把月。”  
朗姆洛隐隐觉得他得当上几个月的免费劳工。


	7. 摧骨与碎颅

“班纳博士，他到底还要过多久才会完全恢复呢？”巴恩斯的房间外面，朗姆洛与班纳发生了这样的对话。  
“他的恢复速度是非线性的，开始比较缓慢，之后会越来越快。根据我刚才对他进行的检查来看，目前他的身体机能相当于三十五岁左右的普通人类，要想完全恢复到他之前的那种巅峰状态，至少还要一个礼拜。”  
“谢了，班纳博士。那么他现在能装上手臂了吗？你知道，虽然他不说，可是我能看的出来，他面对没有那条手臂的生活非常不习惯。”  
“现在来说，应该是勉强可以装上的，之前他的情况太差，那条手臂对他来说负担太重了。不过我还是建议不要在这件事上操之过急，等完全恢复了再说也不迟。罗杰斯队长目前在境外清缴施密特的部队，请你一定要说服巴恩斯不要那么急躁。”  
“好的，我会做到的，再次感谢你。”朗姆洛点头致意，送走了班纳博士。  
朗姆洛和巴恩斯并没有住在复仇者大厦里。巴恩斯讨厌每天都有那么多人来看望他，因此他坚持要住在之前自己买下的小公寓里面。史蒂夫永远那么顺从他，他把那一堆治疗仪器搬进巴恩斯的公寓，只同意班纳来为他做治疗和检查。朗姆洛的血液样本效果显著，他正在一步一步的回归青春。  
而朗姆洛在被巴恩斯骗住留在神盾局之后也是颇费了一番周折才稳定下来。由于他提供了大量有关红骷髅施密特和原罪的信息，再加上他本身具有的超级战士血清和无限公式配方是救活巴恩斯的唯一可靠途径，最终，朗姆洛被判处在神盾局的监管下社会服务五十年。但是朗姆洛觉得这五十年的社会服务不应该包括照料世上脾气最差的百岁老人——巴奇·巴恩斯。  
朗姆洛推开门，百岁老人，哦不，是三十五岁状态的巴恩斯正在床上用叉子吃朗姆洛给他削好的苹果。血氧监测仪夹在他的右手食指上，这让他不得不翘起食指，以一个非常娘炮的姿势用剩下的手指捏住水果叉。  
“这苹果没削干净，朗姆洛，上面有皮。”巴恩斯伸长了手臂把一块苹果拿给朗姆洛看，那上面有一平方毫米的红色果皮。  
朗姆洛一口把苹果吃下去，不理会巴恩斯的不满，“我有很仔细的把苹果洗干净，不过既然您不喜欢，我替您吃了就好。”  
“操你，朗姆洛，赶快去死。”  
“那您是想让我先被操再死，还是说您想换换口味，操我的尸体？”瞧啊，这家伙又在弄脏地毯。朗姆洛躲过巴恩斯扔过来的苹果，把那个不安分的人重新压回到床里。“嘘...别冲动，你可是个百岁老人。”  
“朗姆洛，我发誓你再敢说一句话我就打断你的老二。”  
“你不会的，你明明最喜欢它了。”朗姆洛没有被威胁到，仍然持续挑衅，看着巴恩斯由衰老到年轻是个既痛苦又愉悦的过程。可是朗姆洛享受它，他愿意把每个年龄段的巴恩斯每个不同的表情都记在心里，假装是在和他分享整个人生。  
身下的那人猛地挥拳，手指上的夹子在滑落之前还是扯得那些仪器移动了位置。言而无信的家伙，朗姆洛心想，刚才不是说要打断老二么，怎么倒是朝着鼻梁招呼上了。鼻血流了出来，他赶紧从床上下去，避免弄脏那条史蒂夫买的、那人宝贝到不行的床单。  
他转身蹲到旁边的柜子里找脱脂棉球给自己止血，还未起身，巴恩斯的脚步就跟过来。那家伙拿着朗姆洛削苹果用的水果刀，正要对朗姆洛的颈动脉向上挑刺。他的表情认真到狰狞，似乎是真的下定决心要杀了自己。朗姆洛挥手打中他的手腕，刀子应声落地。巴恩斯立即改变攻势，一脚踹上朗姆洛小腿，力度大的直接让他跪在地上。朗姆洛想班纳的数据不准啊，不是说才到普通人类的程度吗，怎么会有这么大的劲儿。他抓住巴恩斯的手臂，想通过力量优势把他强拉进自己怀里。巴恩斯不肯乖乖放弃抵抗，坚持用脚去捡地上的水果刀。两个人相持之中，巴恩斯碰到了刀子，他毫不顾忌地用自己光裸的脚趾夹住刀锋，把刀子移到近身处，准备捡起来。然而他忘了那条他不怎么喜欢的机械手臂并没连在他身上，右手正被朗姆洛牢牢控制着，刀子划破他的脚，他又没法捡起它。巴恩斯一下子泄了气，身体在僵硬几秒后就软下来，放弃了抵抗。  
朗姆洛在他滑落到地上之前扶住他，刚才还一脸狰狞的小混蛋现在又在用一副委屈的表情狠咬自己的下嘴唇。  
该死的，自己挂了彩受了伤现在还要哄他，这个世界真的是不会好了，想着这些的朗姆洛决定先把巴恩斯弄到床上去。  
“下次我一定把苹果皮削干净，先到床上去，好不好，宝贝儿？”朗姆洛见巴恩斯没吭声，权当他是默认了，直接半推半就的把他拖到床上。他用沾了酒精的棉球清洁他脚上的小伤口，找出胶布贴好它。之后把地上的水果刀捡起来，递到巴恩斯手里。  
“帮你捡起来了，宝贝儿，如果你现在还想用它戳我也可以，我只想让你知道你身边有我，我绝对、再也不会留下你一个人。”  
“哼。”百岁老人巴恩斯在自己的白Ｔ恤上擦净刀子，重新把它放在装苹果的盘子里。  
“让我做你最喜欢的事情，好不好？”朗姆洛脱下解除武装的巴恩斯的裤子，把鼻尖埋在那一堆浅棕色的毛发之中，将他的那话儿毫不犹豫的含进嘴里。  
被突如其来的温暖口腔包裹，巴恩斯不自觉的呻吟出声。心中的焦躁和无力感随着朗姆洛舌头的挑逗慢慢融化掉。他一直不承认他最喜欢朗姆洛为他做口活儿，这感觉就像徜徉在温暖的洋流里，整个身心都随着朗姆洛给他的节奏起伏。又像行走在春风沉醉的晚上，街道突然之间被香甜的蜂蜜填满了，浓稠的液体灌进鼻子和嘴，窒息之前尝到的全是甜蜜，每个细胞都充满绝望的幸福感。  
他快要到达快感的顶峰，连大腿根部都在止不住的颤抖，手指抓着朗姆洛短短的头发，得到的是朗姆洛用牙齿轻咬他作为回应。于是他松开手，把主动权交给朗姆洛，朗姆洛了解所有令他感到快乐的方法，更知晓所有让他痛苦的缘由。他的那话儿被吐出来，朗姆洛的气息打在湿漉漉的柱身上，有些许凉意。得不到满足的他又准备把下身送进朗姆洛嘴里，而朗姆洛却用手指紧紧圈住他的根部，舌头转变方向，开始进攻他的后穴。  
早就被口水沾湿后穴受到直接刺激，让巴恩斯不禁想要躲开。朗姆洛怎会给他这个机会，圈住他那里的力量加大了，他没法后退，只能承受那遍布他全身的酥麻感。朗姆洛在那里又舔又吸，把穴口的嫩肉都弄得红肿起来，还不忘用牙齿坏心眼的轻轻刮擦。巴恩斯被这轻微的疼痛和铺天盖地的快感禁锢在床单里，他的手甚至没力气去挥开妨碍他射精的那只手。他能做到的仅有牢牢的抓住床单，脚趾蜷缩，大腿夹着朗姆洛的头颅，努力朝一边逃开。  
朗姆洛重新含住他的前端，一只手仍然紧紧箍住根部，另一只手探进他的小穴，并不深入，只用一根手指在穴口深深浅浅的打转，时不时用指甲挠挠火热的肉壁内部。  
“朗姆洛，朗姆洛，让我射出来。”巴恩斯有些受不住了，他开始轻声呜咽，夹杂着一点求饶。  
“告诉我，你喜欢这个，最喜欢这个。”朗姆洛看着他的脸，那张脸上有一层薄汗，灰蓝色的眼睛看向一边，不肯正视自己。他双唇微张，枕头上湿了一小片，不知是口水还是泪水打湿了那里。  
“不...我不喜欢...”巴恩斯仍然不肯承认，朗姆洛只好用舌头钻进他老二顶端的小洞里，让透明的津液和它本身渗出来的前液填满那个小洞，然后将那些液体全部猛吸出来，手指仍然狠狠攥着，决不让那个嘴硬的人射精。  
巴恩斯快要被满溢的欲望压制的失去理智，他双脚乱蹬，尝试把朗姆洛从他身上踢下去。脚上贴的胶布在他毫无章法的粗鲁动作下掉落，朗姆洛叹了口气，按住了他的腿。  
“好了，这就让你释放。”朗姆洛把他的那话儿整根吞进去，松开禁锢，用喉咙摩擦前端，手指轻揉他的睾丸，只反复了几次，一大股热液射进朗姆洛的喉咙，他的舌根收集了大量的苦涩味儿。他把那些液体全部咽下去，用舌头将柱身上残留的也都舔舐干净，让敏感的舌尖饱尝巴恩斯的滋味。  
奇怪，明明吃了很多水果怎么还这么苦呢？朗姆洛看着那人陷在枕头里，双眼失焦，嘴唇一张一合，他抓紧这个机会，把自己的舌头送进那人嘴里，深情的吻他。  
巴恩斯顺从的接受了朗姆洛舌头的纠缠，但是仅仅顺从了两秒。他尝到属于他的气味：精液，肠液，混合着他体味的汗水。他曲起一条腿，用膝盖顶住朗姆洛的胸口，将他从自己身上剥离出去，接着一记勾拳打在朗姆洛的太阳穴上，把他打得歪向一边，差点从床上滚下去。  
“我他妈的说过多少次了不要在舔完我下面的之后再来亲我的嘴！”巴恩斯向地毯上吐口水，又用手背狠狠的蹭自己的嘴唇。  
朗姆洛没回答他。事实上巴恩斯也不知道自己恢复到什么程度，出手没轻没重，这一下打得又准又狠，竟把朗姆洛打的失去意识了。他以为朗姆洛是故意不理他，又补了一脚，而这一脚让朗姆洛本就歪斜的身体向床下位移，他赶紧伸手抓住他。  
“朗姆洛？别装死。”巴恩斯也被他吓到了，他用出汗的手指去试探朗姆洛的鼻息，那里浅浅的热气让他稍微放下心来。“快从我床上起来，你太占地方了，朗姆洛。”巴恩斯继续叫他，可仍然没什么成效。  
“朗姆洛，快起来，马上起来的话就让你干我。”他拍着朗姆洛的脸说，接着抄起他的腋下准备让他在床上躺好，他想他应该给班纳打电话。  
就在巴恩斯把朗姆洛摆正的前一秒，他的手被突然抓住，一股巨大的牵引力让他失去平衡，他被朗姆洛以脸朝下的姿势压在床上。  
“你说的我可听见了，宝贝儿。介于刚才你差点弄死我，我得给你一点小小的惩罚。”朗姆洛受到来自颅骨最薄弱处的猛击，瞬间两眼发黑，失去平衡倒下。感谢他超级战士的身体，这一下没能给他带了什么实质性的损伤，可也足以让他暂时丧失行动能力。他能听见巴恩斯在叫他，只是神经遭受了强烈刺激，全身的肌肉处于不受控制的紧缩状态，他没法做出反应。  
“你他妈的果然是装的，快松开我的手！”巴恩斯大叫，右手被从后背锁住，脸陷在枕头里的姿势太过屈辱，他拼命挣扎，设法从朗姆洛的禁锢中脱身出来。  
朗姆洛没搭理他，他直起身，用一只膝盖压在巴恩斯的后背上，腾出一只手来脱自己的裤子。这段时间巴恩斯掉了不少体重，原本结实的肌肉都没了踪迹，背部更因为治疗过程中的反复抽掉积液而倍显嶙峋。即使有一层白T恤的覆盖，朗姆洛仍能感受到那下面的金属骨骼，硌的他膝盖发痛。他抚摸自己的老二，刚才给巴恩斯做口交已经让它呈现半勃起状态，现在对着巴恩斯沾着口水的屁股马上打起了精神。  
朗姆洛揽住巴恩斯的腰，让他弓起身子跪在床上。巴恩斯原本被抓在空中的那只手现在被朗姆洛按在身前，用于支撑他的身体。  
“好吧，就这一次，”朗姆洛伏在他耳边说，“承认我打败了你，Winter.”  
“你的脑子被我打坏了吧，朗姆洛，我还没输呢。”巴恩斯像要证明他所说的话，刚刚安分一点的身体又开始奋力反抗。朗姆洛直接抓住了他的性器，略微一施力，他马上痛的吸气，却还硬撑着不叫出声来。朗姆洛相信他又在咬他的下嘴唇，因为他听见了空气从巴恩斯的牙齿间快速抽离的声音。  
“既然你坚持不肯在我的简历上填上‘打败冬日战士’这个奖项，那就让我来验证那个更具有价值的奖项吧，‘操翻冬日战士’，你觉得怎么样，Winter？”  
他不等巴恩斯回答，直接将他的那话儿挺进巴恩斯的后穴中。未经扩张的甬道十分狭窄，在没带套也没用润滑剂的情况下，朗姆洛不得不承认这滋味并不好受。他引以为傲的老二被极大的摩擦力弄得发痛，自然而然的软下来一些，而这反倒让他们的结合变得舒服了一点。身下的巴恩斯正在大口大口的喘气，此时连吐出脏字的力气都没有了。眼泪快要夺眶而出，光是保持不出声已经让他咬破了下唇，他努力放松后穴的肌肉，尝试容纳朗姆洛，让他们两个都减轻一点痛苦。  
在这两人刻意塑造出来的沉默里，一滴眼泪落在床单上的声音都会被无限放大。巴恩斯还是没能阻止疼痛和冲击带来的生理性泪水冲出眼眶，这滴屈辱的泪水发出的轻微响声快把他自己的耳膜震破了，更糟糕的是，他感觉到后穴里，那根稍微软下去的性器正在重新胀大充血。  
那滴眼泪变成了开关。朗姆洛觉得自己的大脑似乎真的被巴恩斯打到坏掉了，回过神的时候，他的老二已经在巴恩斯身体里冲撞半天。巴恩斯的手腕被他捏的发青，有更多眼泪滴下来，在床单上重叠成不规则的图案。他将性器抽出来，因为他觉得再这样做下去，事情会变成无法挽回的局面。“操翻冬日战士”？不，他分明在强暴他。  
而巴恩斯脑内滚过了无数脏话，整个视野都快要被脏话的弹幕填满了。他暗下决心，等完事之后一定要让朗姆洛后悔现在的举动。而现在后悔的是他，他肯承认是自己错了一点儿，不该总是那么粗暴，对朗姆洛随便发火，用拳头打他。后穴被强行开拓的感觉很不好受，但是这种疼痛尚在他能忍受的范围之内，朗姆洛说得对，他得受点惩罚。交合之处的液体随着不断摩擦变得多起来，他倒是能在痛苦之中找到些许快感的痕迹了。  
可是朗姆洛却在这时拔出来，他回头望望，看见朗姆洛一脸死了老婆的表情，眉毛都皱成一团，要哭不哭，仿佛是自己强上了他似的。  
“你再不进来就永远不要插进来。”巴恩斯对他这么说，几秒过后，那个灼热的器官又填满了他。  
他也很惊奇自己居然会在这种情况下，这么容易就到达高潮。大概是因为第二次插入后，朗姆洛的动作和开始的反差太大，太温柔了。他的肉壁明明在对粗暴的抽插做着防御，突然来到的温柔攻势让他来不及调整战略，早早的缴了卸。最终巴恩斯还是弄脏了那条最喜欢的床单，之前沾上的眼泪和体液尚可忍受，但他发誓他一辈子都忍不了精液的味道。  
朗姆洛把自己的精液射在巴恩斯体内。他们干过那么多次，他还是头一回内射。这样做的最大缺点是自己的老二会被自己的子孙牢牢的包裹起来，带来一种十分清晰的负罪感。不过他不太在乎这些，与巴恩斯不同，一直以来他都在肮脏的泥淖里摸爬滚打，长期与血污和泥浆作伴：他不讨厌自己的体液，更不讨厌巴恩斯的。他保持着插入的姿势，抱着巴恩斯侧躺在床上，胸膛贴着巴恩斯的后背，坚信自己感觉到了那该死的金属骨骼发出的凉意。  
“你想要小孩吗，朗姆洛？”在他们两人都快因为这剧烈性事后浮现的疲惫而睡着时，巴恩斯问他。  
“不想要。”教育小孩太麻烦了，而且光是看好你已经要了我的命，朗姆洛在心里说。  
巴恩斯收缩了一下充满液体的后穴，咕叽咕叽的水声顺着肌肉直达他的耳膜，他努力忽视它们：“那你还不把你的那玩意儿拿出来，你想把它们留在我这里生小孩吗？”  
朗姆洛被他逗笑了，虽然他说话的口气一点也不好笑。他没拔出来，反而还向里挺了一下，说：“要是你的小孩，要一个也不错啊。”  
“我是认真的，九头蛇对我做了那么多的改造试验，就算我真的被搞成能生孩子，我也不觉得稀奇。快拔出来，”巴恩斯感觉到体内的东西又在变大，“我骨头的接缝都快让你搞散了，赶紧拿出来！”  
“好好，”朗姆洛拔出性器，立刻有粘稠的液体从小穴里流出来，隐约能看到血迹。他卷起美国队长买的床单，简单的给巴恩斯擦了擦，之后将他抱起来，走向浴室，“既然骨头散了，我就抱你去清理好啦。”  
“放我下来，不然这次真的打断你的老二。”  
“要打就打吧，真的断掉老二让你上我也行...”朗姆洛把他放到浴缸沿上，用纱布和保鲜膜将他左肩的接口处仔仔细细的包好，最后在外层涂上史塔克给的防水凝胶。接着他调试水温，给浴缸放水，做完这些他才敢正视巴恩斯的眼睛：“抱歉，刚才太粗暴了，我保证那是最后一次。”  
巴恩斯把视线闪到一边，盯着浴缸里上涨的水位，末了才说一句：“快帮我弄干净。”  
“我的荣幸。”朗姆洛跨进浴缸，巴恩斯也马上跟着进去。  
狭小的浴缸里挤下两个成年男性，热水溢出一大半，流在地面上源源不断的散发蒸汽。浴室被白雾填满，混合着娜塔莎送的柑橘沐浴精油，那气氛直教人血压骤升，欲壑难填。朗姆洛用两根手指扩张巴恩斯的小穴，将两人混在一起的体液掏出来。属于他们俩的味道扩散在水中，巴恩斯嫌弃的把被“污染”的水域划到一边去。热水进入他的身体，再加上朗姆洛手指的搅拌，他再次勃起了。  
“要再来一次吗，宝贝儿？”朗姆洛用早就硬起来的老二戳了戳他的腰。  
“不。”  
“事实上我和你的想法一样，比起做爱，我更想和你接吻，继续刚才那个吻，好不好？”  
“嗯...但是要先...”  
“我知道，”朗姆洛打断他，“先漱口，我知道。”他取下墙上的花洒，张开嘴朝着自己的脸乱喷了一通，接着把花洒一扔，吐掉嘴里的水。  
巴恩斯难能主动的扭过头去，朗姆洛不负所望，准确的印上他的嘴唇，淫靡的水声和着柑橘香味回荡在室内。他们从不认为他们之间是纯粹的爱情，他们的情感夹杂着怨恨、背叛、愤怒和信赖，这种情感通过这个看似永远不会结束的吻传达着，激起身体内的强烈共鸣，快要把他们融化在水中。


	8. 子弹时间

“你身上的旧伤是不是也都没疤痕了？”在一次酣畅淋漓的性爱过后，巴恩斯端详着朗姆洛的裸体说。  
“大概是，施密特说给他给我的血清的特别之处就在此。”  
“操，这不公平，为什么我的旧伤就会留着？”  
“事实上我发现我的愈合速度不如你，而且还会留疤。”朗姆洛扭过身，向巴恩斯展示肩膀上的一处刀伤，“你应该记得，这是‘沉睡者’事件时，你最喜欢的史蒂夫留下的。”  
“真的是...这太不可思议了！不过这道伤看起来还是比一般人的要浅一些。”  
“我之前的同事总是跟我说，生物学是很迷人的科学，像咱们俩这种只知道成天打打杀杀的人怎么会懂。话说回来，你肩膀上的这一圈接缝，应该是你打过血清之后才有的啊，为什么还会有这么明显的痕迹呢？”  
“这个...好像是因为排斥反应还是什么的。因为新陈代谢太快，排斥反应也比一般人要厉害。在我印象里，这个刚安上去的时候总是没法愈合，后来他们把嵌在皮肤上的这部分拆掉换了一种材料就好了。”  
“这样说的话，你肩膀上的金属和手臂上的是不一样的吗？”  
“嗯...我记得史塔克说过，我肩膀上的金属比手臂上的还要特殊，据说是什么稀有的同位素还是其他东西，似乎有轻微的放射性，能够减缓细胞分裂。放到一般人身上会导致肌理坏死，放到我身上反倒可以抑制排斥反应。”  
“听起来好酷，怪不得原来在苏联的时候你待遇那么好，你这造价都要赶上全体普通员工一辈子的工资总和了。”  
“一点都不酷好不好，前阵子变老的时候肩膀天天流细胞液，恶心死了。”巴恩斯活动肩膀，发出嫌弃的叹息声。  
朗姆洛把胳膊从巴恩斯脖子下面的空隙伸进去，将他半揽在自己身上，“那仅仅是意外而已，现在你有了我，再也不会有那种情况了。”  
“我曾经提议过要把肩膀上的这部分也都拆掉，说不定靠自身的再生能力会再长出一条手臂出来呢。可是他们都不同意，尤其是史蒂夫，他说如果我再有这种想法就永远不买甜食给我吃。”  
“这件事我举双手赞成他。”朗姆洛觉得如果拆下那些金属就会长出手臂，那么死去的昔日同事弗兰克大概会兴奋的从坟墓里爬出来。  
他在左腿原本有枪伤的地方摩挲，经过二三十年的抚摸，即使伤痕不在，他的手指也牢牢地记住了那个位置。过了几分钟，他把揽着巴恩斯的手臂紧了紧，遭到巴恩斯的轻微反抗。  
“你知道吗，我还挺想念左腿的那处枪伤，就是你和我第一次合作的那一年，在波兰留下的。”  
“唔...”巴恩斯含糊的应了一声，他对那时候的事记不太清了，只记得当时被围剿，受伤逃走后在那个桥墩里跟朗姆洛发生了一场...性爱。  
“你在车子帮我把子弹挑出来，从那个时候起我就告诉我自己欠你一条命。”  
“得了吧，你的命可不怎么值钱。”巴恩斯不为所动，朗姆洛不得不感叹自己没有说情话的技巧。  
“我很想再造出当年那个枪伤，你来帮我好不好，宝贝儿？”  
“怎么造，挖一个出来吗？”巴恩斯不想提起这个话题，随便应付了一句。  
“不不，那样既不像也没意思，其实我有这个计划很久了，我想让你用当时的那种子弹，重新帮我打一个弹孔出来。”  
“你脑子是不是坏了，朗姆洛，史蒂夫要是知道了我肯定得挨骂。虽说你现在挨上一枪也没大事儿，可是毕竟有风险，打到动脉怎么办。”  
“所以才叫你来开枪啊，我他妈的已经在南美洲出差一个月了，上头才给了我两天假，趁这机会让我找借口在纽约多休息几天不好吗。宝贝儿，答应我吧，我带你去吃你最喜欢的那家冰淇淋...”  
“好吧，你还得保证在接下来的几天里再也不许阻止我吃你口中的垃圾食品。”  
“成交。”

说做就做，首先他们找到了附近的一家民用靶场，简单收拾了一下就驱车过去。复仇者大厦内有专用的训练室，可是那里被贾维斯监控着，不能做这件事。  
“要解决的主要问题有两个，第一是枪械，第二是位置。”巴恩斯拿着朗姆洛的全身扫描透视图，那是朗姆洛以体检为借口在贾维斯那里搞到的。  
“位置不用担心，出门之前我已经用记号笔在腿上画出来了，”朗姆洛拿出笔在透视图上比划着，“当时子弹没打到骨头，距离股动脉应该也挺远，不然以你那个粗暴的手法早就搞的大出血了。”  
“你这么不满的话待会我可以试着打中你的动脉吗？”巴恩斯用缺少抑扬顿挫的声调说着，用手指在透视图上股动脉的位置戳了个洞，惊得朗姆洛出了一身冷汗。  
“别这样，宝贝儿。伤口在腿的外侧，大概这么深，”朗姆洛赶紧转移话题，记号笔在图上标出子弹的深度，“当时射中我的枪械我没什么印象了，子弹倒是很清楚的记得，是9×18毫米马卡洛夫型。”  
巴恩斯搜索了一边脑内的武器库，想找出一个尽量匹配当时情况的武器来。待他找出几个预选的型号，他开口问朗姆洛：“射中你的是冲锋枪吗？”  
“我记得那把枪身形不大，是连发子弹，很有可能是把微型冲锋枪。”  
“我觉得可能性最大的是波兰在84年产的PM-84，暗杀部队都喜欢用最新款的武器。只不过这里没有，还是用我常用的蝎式冲锋枪代替吧，用VZ.82型，可以发射9×18毫米马卡洛夫型子弹。”  
“听你的，宝贝儿。”朗姆洛脱下长裤，里面是提前穿好的运动短裤，他把裤腿稍微卷起来一点，让那个标记露出来。  
巴恩斯已经走到距离他50米左右的地方，看着朗姆洛直接露出皮肤，他又往远处走了十米。他朝他大喊：“你要不要找个口塞咬着！”  
“不用，我有这个！”朗姆洛晃晃手里的银色酒壶，打开盖子给自己灌了一大口伏特加，“我准备好了，宝贝儿，射准一点！”  
巴恩斯拿起一把崭新的蝎式冲锋枪，朝身后的靶子射了几枪找手感。他煞有介事的把细细的折叠枪托展开，抵到自己的肩膀上，要知道在过去的70年里他一直都是要拆掉枪托用的。  
“站好了别动！”巴恩斯瞄准朗姆洛腿上的那个圈，深深的吐出一口气，在呼吸的间隔里扣动扳机。  
枪响过后，朗姆洛的身体晃动了一下，随后跪坐在地上。巴恩斯跑过去，拿上他们开始带来的急救包。子弹完美的从那个标记里射进去，停留在朗姆洛的大腿里。  
“感觉怎么样？”巴恩斯拿出止血带把他的大腿捆好，朗姆洛只顾往嘴里大灌伏特加。  
“我没事，除了有点疼，你瞧，没伤到动脉也没伤到骨头，和预期的完全一样。等下，用这个，”朗姆洛叫停要用镊子给他取子弹的巴恩斯，递过一把蝴蝶刺型匕首，“用这个会更像。”  
“我真是受够了...”巴恩斯咒骂了一句，用酒精给匕首消毒，之后粗鲁的伸进弹孔里，将弹头挑出来。  
“你知道吗？你那次在车里为我这样做，下巴一直在我的老二上蹭来蹭去，我当时好想把老二塞进你嘴里。”  
“如果我知道的话一定会当场杀了你。”巴恩斯把酒精倒在伤口上，痛的朗姆洛忍不住大叫了一声。  
他用绷带把伤口缠好，又多扯出一些，将地上的血渍也给擦干净，让这看起来不那么像一个凶案现场。他可不想给靶场的老板带来什么不必要的困扰，如果老板报了警，惊动神盾局就糟糕了。  
“你还能开车吗？”巴恩斯没有驾照，谁叫他身份证上写的出生日期是1917年。法律规定87岁以上的人每年都要去路考驾照，他实在没这个时间，索性不办了，也好把开车的工作都推给别人。  
“能，如果你能扶我去停车场我会更感激的。”  
巴恩斯甩下一个不屑的眼神，最终还是帮朗姆洛把长裤穿上，扶起他走出去。他想吃朗姆洛请客的冰淇淋想的不得了，一分钟都不愿意多耽搁。

回到公寓后朗姆洛就在查纽约这几天发生的枪击事件，准备以此为借口说自己路过现场受了伤。可是纽约城在这几天无比的安静，一桩类似事件都没被报道出来。朗姆洛只好扯了个“枪支走火”这样毫无诚意的谎，向寇森局长请假。寇森半信半疑的同意了请假，转身就把事情告诉了史蒂夫。所以当美国队长带着一脸不信任出现在公寓时，朗姆洛也知道瞒不住了。  
“答应我，队长，你千万要帮我看住他，不要让他吃垃圾食品。”在他们俩都被史蒂夫劈头盖脸的训斥了一番之后，朗姆洛悄悄对史蒂夫说。  
“没机会，巴奇说要照看你也跟我请假了，没有特殊任务他不会去局里的。”  
“操...难道我真的要和他连吃几天外卖和垃圾食品了吗？”  
“朗姆洛，自己种的苦果要自己吃，我先走了。”史蒂夫喝光巴恩斯给他端来的咖啡起身告辞，巴恩斯在门口给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
巴恩斯回到屋里，拿着一沓外卖单对朗姆洛说：“你想吃什么？”  
朗姆洛无奈的望天，有气无力的说了句，“宝贝儿，随你...”  
不过一周之后朗姆洛摸着那个与以前无异的伤痕时，他觉得吃一个礼拜的外卖还是值得的。他又出差了，在飞往欧洲的飞机上，摸着大腿笑得心花乱颤，把旁边坐着的克林特吓了个半死。


	9. 遗愿清单

巴奇•巴恩斯有一个遗愿清单。严格来说，那并不是一张清单，而是一个记事本。这个记事本是史蒂夫给他的，史蒂夫说像他们这种情况需要一个记事本，用来记下缺失的七十年间都发生了什么值得记住的事情。记事本的前几页是他直接从史蒂夫那抄来的，而那几页也是他和史蒂夫一起一条条做完的。电影、歌曲、需要知道的大事件、去看以前生活过现在又变化的面目全非的地方，这些条目陆续出现在巴恩斯的记事本上，自命不凡的在那上面停留了一小段时间，很快就被划掉了。  
从什么时候开始，这个记事本开始变成遗愿清单的呢？巴恩斯自己也不知道。大蛇事件之后，巴恩斯跟死神打了个赌，从那里赢回一条命。原来那本史蒂夫送的本子就算是在战斗之中他也会随身带着，以至于最后沾上太多血，字迹都辨认不清了。他让贾维斯重现了上面的字迹，买了一个新本子，将旧本子上未完成的条目都抄上去。  
“拆掉肩膀上的金属覆片，再长出一个手臂来”  
“问问史塔克有没有一种能完全复原烧伤病患的仿生材料”  
“救出R，不想看他被审判”  
“杀掉朗姆洛，下次见面一定要杀掉他”  
把这些抄在本子上之后，巴恩斯苦笑了一下，四条未完成的事项竟有三条是关于朗姆洛的。如果他没活过来的话，这几条岂不是就变成他遗愿了？他悻悻的把本子收起来，下定决心不让任何人在他完成这些事项之前看到它。  
接下来他的工作有点忙，没时间写下那些无关紧要的歌名和电影。纽约来了一堆大机器人，巴恩斯苦战一番之后发现那竟是朗姆洛的杰作，最后，他没能抓住他。  
战斗结束后，巴恩斯将圆珠笔按来按去，直到里面的弹簧断掉，再也弹不回去，他才用缩进去一半的笔尖，重重地划掉那一行：“救出R，不想看他被审判”  
后来巴恩斯开始避免在这个本子上写下那些可能完成不了的待办事项，比如帮史蒂夫取回血清一类的。这期间他倒是划掉了原来的两行，让本子上关于朗姆洛的那三条统统完成了。

直到巴奇•巴恩斯尝到了迟来的衰老滋味。大部分时间他无所事事躺在床上，史蒂夫怕他累到，连电影都不让他看。在史蒂夫没有任务的时候，他会给他念小说，而史蒂夫不在的时候，他就会在光线好的时段，扩充那个本子上的内容——他现在正式把他当作一个遗愿清单了。  
“保险金、抚恤金，以及我的现有存款全部交由史蒂夫•罗杰斯处置”  
“把我的旧手臂交给史塔克工业，它就在我公寓储物间放着的旅行袋里。告诉史塔克，交换的条件是让他承担娜塔莎今后所有添置服装的费用，从里到外，每一件都要付账，它值那个，她也值那个”  
“克林特欠我的赌债不用还了，让他用那些钱拿去给娜塔莎买一件她想要的礼物，算我送的”  
“如果抓到了朗姆洛，让他活下去”巴恩斯在这条后面犹豫了一下，又填上一行小字，“我知道这是个任性的请求，请务必向我保证”  
到此他觉得他的一生没什么未完成的待办事项了。后来他越来越老，生命在他身上痛苦的延续着，那时他很想撤掉维生设备，但后来他还是决定要再这样苟延残喘地多活几天。成为冬兵最初的那段时期他想死过很多次，每一次都失败了。直到他后来慢慢习惯、忘记、认为自己从一开始就是那个样子，他才被谨慎的解冻出来，尽职尽责的当起九头蛇的武器。  
巴奇遇上了史蒂夫，冬兵遇上了朗姆洛——看吧，活着总有好事会发生。因为后来朗姆洛回来找他，用他的血液救了他。巴恩斯完成了一个遗愿，他把本子上最后那条任性的话划掉了。

很久之后的一天，朗姆洛照常打扫他和巴恩斯同住的公寓，在垃圾桶里他发现了一个沾了血的小本本。出于好奇他打开了那个记事本，看到上面那些完成的和未完成的待办事项，朗姆洛突然很想到隔壁叫那个人起床，再狠狠的拥抱他。  
接着他翻到最后一页，看见上面写着“操翻朗姆洛”。他决定不要拥抱巴恩斯了，他要换个更加激烈的方式叫他起床。


	10. Rumlow的职场胜经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是adavet太太写的本子G文

Winter Soldier坐在直升机机舱的座椅上，双肘支着膝盖，手指交叉撑着下巴，眉毛几乎拧到一起。  
“嘿，Bucky。”坐在他身旁的美国队长试探性的拍了拍他硬邦邦的金属膀子，没有得到任何回应。  
“Bucky，别这样。”Steve又轻推了他一下，还是没有反应，只是铁臂战士的嘴角垂得更低。  
“别劝他了，Steve，看他生气的时候多可爱。”坐在对面的Natasha懒洋洋的靠着机舱，冲着两人露出一个疲惫的微笑，“我真想挠他脖子。”  
Steve把手伸进口袋，摸索了半天，终于掏出来一块软塌塌的巧克力焦糖能量棒，他有些不好意思的把糖果递过去，“吃点东西吧…虽然有点化了，不过包装还没破。”  
Winter Soldier用眼角的余光扫了一眼美国队长手上的能量棒，喉头抖动了一下，像是咽了下口水，但还是坚定的扭过头，不去看Steve。  
“噢，天啊，他是真的生气了。”Natasha笑得肩膀微颤抖，“Steve，这都是你的错。”  
Steve的把变形的糖果又塞回口袋，尴尬的面颊发红，他顿了顿，终于还是开口说道，“Bucky，我知道你用匕首的水平超高，也不怀疑你的近身格斗技术，不过在所有武器子弹都用完的时候，我不能同意你继续参加战斗。”  
说完，他又小声补充道，“而且把用光子弹的枪随地乱扔，是非常不环保的行为。”  
Winter Soldier的头滑下去，直到双手撑到脑门，捂住眼睛。  
“好了，Steve，他知道了。”Natasha忍不住摸了摸铁臂战士的头发，“而且前半程，他有子弹的时候，威猛的简直像一辆坦克。”  
Steve叹了口气，“对不起，Bucky，现在神盾的人手太少，没办法像Hydra那样给你配备后勤补给。不过以后总会…”  
“等等！”红发的女特工突然坐起来，举起一根手指，“说到Hydra，也许还真的有一个用得上的人。”

Brock Rumlow双臂抱在胸前，无奈的看着躺在地上龇牙咧嘴的年轻男人。  
“下次想挑战我，先去练好基本功。”  
被K.O.的年轻人捂着额头摇晃着站起来，归队前嘴里低声嘟囔了句，“叛徒。”  
这个词轻而易举的钻进Rumlow耳朵里，他眉毛不自觉的抽动了一下，抿起嘴唇吸了口气，又像什么都没发生过一样冲着眼前的一队新兵拍拍手，“菜鸟们，别幻想电影里的超级英雄了，今天咱们做核心肌群力量练习。  
两个小时后，Rumlow拉起来最后一个躺在垫子上揉腰的新兵，“别忘了休息前作一套拉伸，不然明天你们走路会像被轮奸过一样。”  
在一片哄笑声里，Rumlow终于也露出点笑容，转身走向更衣室。  
“Rumlow教官好像很受欢迎？”靠在墙角的金发男人冲他点了下头。  
“Rogers队长大驾光临新兵营？怎么不早说，应该给你安排个欢迎仪式。”Rumlow没正经的伸出手，做出欢迎的姿势。  
“Rumlow。你最近表现得很好，我们决定给你一个新职务。”  
Rumlow扬起一边的眉毛，“哦？”  
“Rogers队长，你知道，我挺过了几次大手术，活到现在很不容易，所以，如果你想弄死我，就直接动手，不要慢慢折磨我…”  
在听到自己的“新职务”简介后，Rumlow垂丧着头说。  
“这是个好机会，Rumlow，你应该高兴才对。你不想出外勤么？”Steve不解的摇摇头。  
“好吧，Rogers队长。”Rumlow反复摩擦着手指头，十分犹豫不决的样子，“以前在Hydra的时候，我们都知道，那家伙根本没法相处，动不动就失控，把自己人当沙袋打。”  
“注意你的用词，Rumlow，他是James Barnes ,不是‘那家伙’，”Steve目光顿时严厉起来，“而且他现在一点也不像你说的那样。你应该以能和他合作为荣。”  
Rumlow长叹一口气，“我有的选么？”  
“有的选，明天来外勤组报道，或者去和监狱里的Hydra战犯作伴。”Steve留下这句话，转身就走。

第二天一早，Brock Rumlow穿上了久违的外勤制服。  
“看着还不错嘛，Rumlow？”路过的Natasha冲他眨了下眼睛。  
“其实比以前皮肤更好了，要不要试试？”Rumlow也眨眼还回去。  
屋子里的空气突然冷了，沉着脸的Winter Soldier走了进来。  
跟在后面的Steve Rogers又让温度恢复了正常。  
“不用介绍了吧，Rumlow，Bucky？”金发的超级战士露出阳光灿烂的微笑。  
“我认识他。”Winter Soldier点了下头。  
Rumlow翻了个白眼。  
“Bucky，他是你的了，你可以带他去检查一下武器装备。”Steve鼓励的看着他的挚友。  
Winter Soldier 上下打量了一下Rumlow，没有显示出任何表情变化，只是歪了下头，示意对方跟上自己。  
前特战队长，现任新兵教官加Winter Soldier跟班，一步三晃的拖着步子走过去。  
到了监控器的盲区，Rumlow迫不及待的狠狠捏了一下Winter Soldier紧绷绷的屁股。  
“干得好，宝贝儿！”

“在事业的低谷期，决不能怨天尤人自暴自弃，一定要努力做好手头的工作，找机会让自己发挥特长。”Rumlow一边拉紧Winter Soldier背后的武器带子，一边小声嘟囔着。  
“你能不能，说一些别的？”金属手臂的超级战士一动不动站在原地，看着Rumlow像装点圣诞树一样将武器弹药装在他身上。  
“我在激励自己，Winter，咱们的机会来了，一定要抓住。”Rumlow拍了拍Winter Soldier肩膀，示意对方准备工作已经完成。他自己开始原地蹦蹦跳跳，左右扭转脖子，像是马上就要登场的拳击手。  
Steve走过来，Rumlow立即闭上嘴。  
“原来Bucky的战斗服上能装下这么多东西。”美国队长惊讶的绕着Winter Soldier走了一圈。  
“当然了，Cap，Hydra花了七十年设计这身衣服呢。”Rumlow说完才发现语气不自觉的带了点自豪，立即补充，“其实也不过如此。”  
Steve倒是没太在意，冲两人招了下手，“出发。”  
战斗的过程格外顺利，有了Rumlow的支援，Winter Soldier像一台推土机一样，在战场如入无人之境，再无弹尽粮绝的困扰。连Steve都很快捡起了以前的习惯，放心的将身后交给可靠的前任特战队长。

一个问题完美的解决了，新的问题又出现了。

“还是你和他说吧，也许他更容易接受一点。”Natasha用手指戳了戳面露难色的Steve。  
“Bucky以前从来不这样，他一定是被Hydra折磨，精神受了创伤。”Steve眼中带着悲伤。  
“不管怎么样，你看，他已经连续三天穿那件T恤了，而且，好像自从他加入复仇者后就一直没换过那条长裤，还有袜子…我保证那是一样一只。”红发女特工无奈的看着房间另一边的Winter Soldier，“我可以看出来他是个爱干净的人，所以他现在一定很痛苦，你必须教会他用洗衣机，要不就给他找个清洁工。”  
美国队长阳光灿烂的脸上罩上一层阴影，“你知道，Bucky不太喜欢接触陌生人，也许...他可以搬来和我住。”  
“天啊那会是一场灾难！你知道柔顺剂从洗衣机哪个口加进去么？你知道熨烫纯棉和丝质布料要用熨斗哪个模式么？你知道什么颜色的衣服需要分开洗么？”  
“嗯…Sharon会帮我。”Steve在对方的质问下说出实情。  
“你想让我们神盾的姑娘当你们两个男人的保姆？想都别想！”Natasha双手叉腰燃起怒火。  
即使是美国队长，在黑寡妇生气的时候也只能低下头小声说，“那怎么办，要找个会干家务，不被Bucky讨厌，又不会被Bucky吓到的人...”  
Rumlow穿着紧身的黑色短袖衫走进休息室，抿成一条线的嘴说明，今天那帮菜鸟又没能让他省心。他打开冰箱，拿出一瓶可乐，看了看，放回去换成气泡水。  
“对了，据说他做饭味道不错。”Steve歪头看着刚进来的前特战队长。  
“而且能把神盾那几件制服穿的像在米兰走秀一样。”Natasha附和道。  
Rumlow像是感到了投向自己的不怀好意的目光，不自觉的伸手挠了挠后脖子。  
第二天，挂着“B.Rumlow”名牌的旅行袋就被放到Winter Soldier公寓门口。  
“Cap，起码你应该问问当事人的意愿。”Rumlow面容苦闷，抱着一丝希望问正在按门铃的美国队长。  
“我当然问过，Bucky说他可以试试看。”Steve面带微笑，仿佛在为好友的平易近人感到骄傲。  
“恩，我是说...”  
Rumlow话音未落，门打开了，Winter Soldier穿着松垮的长袖衫，衣服左肩处破了个洞，明显是金属胳膊强行塞进弹力有限的袖筒而撕裂的。  
“嗨，Bucky，我把他送来了。”Steve走进房间，担忧的发现门口堆满外卖快餐的盒子。  
Winter Soldier没出声，冷冷的看着Rumlow，点了点头。  
“Bucky，不要再吃垃圾食品了，想吃什么就告诉他。”Steve指了指皱着眉巡视房间的Rumlow。  
“这里只有一间卧室。”Rumlow咧着嘴，盯着卧室床上乱糟糟的被子。  
“让他帮你把这里收拾干净，如果他敢说不，就踢他屁股，知道了吗？”Steve不太放心的嘱咐。  
“喂，我说——”Rumlow加大了音量。  
“如果你需要，随时都可以去和我一起住，一点关系也没有。”一切叮嘱完，Steve才不耐烦的指了下堆满脏衣服的沙发，“你睡这里。”  
在Rumlow发出抱怨之前，美国队长便拥抱了一下Winter Soldier，高高兴兴的出了门。  
“混蛋，根本没人问我愿不愿意来，”Rumlow一边叨叨，一边仔细检查起台灯，“好吧，我就是个劳改犯，不过劳改犯也有人权，”他又摸了摸电话机，“起码应该给我一张体面的床...”  
“我查过了，没有窃听器。”Winter Soldier声音不大，还是那种直白的语气。  
“真的？”  
Rumlow愣了一下，像是不敢相信现实竟然如此美好，但很快，他便反应过来，一个飞扑将Winter Soldier按倒在沙发上。  
等到两人终于依依不舍的分开嘴唇，Rumlow才揉着Winter Soldier的头发，心疼的数落起对方，“让你假装一下就够了，怎么把自己弄得这么惨？”  
“...不是裝的。”Winter Soldier用鼻尖蹭了蹭Rumlow脸上的胡子茬，同时屈起腿，踹开压在身下的脏衣服，好更舒服的窝在沙发上。  
打量了一下典型的宜家风格沙发，Rumlow决定不要冒险试验沙发的质量，搂起Winter Soldier，两人一边亲吻一边走进卧室。  
Rumlow已经过了冲动的岁数，但近一年时间，可以看见情人却不能亲密接触，让他的欲望层层积累压缩，直到今天终于爆发，而对方粗重的呼吸和发烫的皮肤说明，这种感觉是相互的。他意乱情迷的和Winter Soldier强壮的身体缠绕在一起，彼此揉压摩擦，将本就皱巴巴的床单弄得乱成一团。  
Rumlow伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，惊喜的从里面摸出一个小瓶子。  
他十分庆幸自己在这种状态下还能记得看了一眼瓶子上的标签。  
“机械润滑油？”  
他失声喊了出来。  
“胳膊用的。”Winter Soldier松开Rumlow的腰，把机械手臂伸到他面前挥了挥。  
“嗯，你有没有，其他用途的？”Rumlow呼吸稍微平稳了一些，“你知道...”  
“没有。”  
“咱们不能用这个，宝贝儿，你会难受的。”Rumlow做了个深呼吸，用手肘撑起身体。他的衣服已经被撕扯着脱下来，和地上其他的杂物堆到一起。  
“......”Winter Soldier用微微泛红水光盈盈的眼睛仰视着Rumlow。  
“......”Rumlow被这样的目光盯了两秒钟，然后冲出卧室外面，拉坏了自己行李包的拉链，把里面整齐的衣物全倒了出来，然后握着一瓶润肤霜冲回床上。  
两人全身汗津津的平躺在床上，Rumlow从地上抓过自己的T恤，擦了擦两人身上黏糊糊的各种液体，“看来要买的东西挺多。”他带着懒洋洋的笑意低声说。  
“为什么装作不喜欢我？”Winter Soldier仰头看着纯白的天花板问。  
Rumlow吻了下情人鼓起来的腮帮子，“你知道么，职场上，老板最怕员工拉帮结派。我假装和你合不来，但是任务上又能配合的好，这才是老板最喜欢的状态。”  
Winter Soldier扭过头，明显不认同他听到的话。  
“好吧，没关系，你不用懂，交给我就行了。”说着Rumlow从床上坐起来。  
已经变得温暖的金属手指拉住了他的手腕，“陪我躺一会儿，Rumlow。”  
Rumlow依依不舍的看了看身体赤裸，胸膛微微起伏的前任超级兵器，咬着牙毅然站起来，“还有好多事情要干，宝贝，你躺着吧，我去扫屋子，丢垃圾。今天晚上来不及做饭了，我收拾好房间咱们去超市门口吃，好么？”  
Winter Soldier脸上写着不情愿，勉强点了点头。  
“抱歉，Steve，我收回以前的话。他真的很帅。”Natasha盯着坐在窗边夕阳余辉里的Winter Soldier，那画面简直可以登上杂志封面。  
美国队长骄傲的挺起胸，“当然了，Bucky以前是布鲁克林的王子。”  
“而且我觉得他最近气色也好多了。”Natasha的目光简直离不开窗边的人。  
“估计是吃的不错。”Steve挠着头想了想，“我还担心他会讨厌Rumlow，看来有点多余。”  
“我觉得...咱们应该去监督一下Rumlow的工作，比如，周六晚餐时间。”  
Natasha的提议得到了美国队长的强烈支持。  
“你晚了。”Winter Soldier不满的看着刚刚进门的Rumlow，面前堆着空了的饼干盒子。  
“抱歉宝贝，让你挨饿了。今天是我最后一次带新兵训练，下课后那帮菜鸟拉着我没完没了聊了半天。”Rumlow一进门，脱下外衣就冲进了厨房。  
“你说你讨厌他们。”  
“谁都讨厌熊孩子。不过在职场上，一定要和下面的新人搞好关系，弄不好哪天他们会爬到你头上去。”  
厨房里传出的，除了Rumlow的回答，还有哗啦啦的洗菜声。  
“对了。周六晚上Steve和Natasha来吃饭。”  
水声突然停了，Rumlow犹豫的问道，“你答应了？”  
“对。”  
“...Winter，”Rumlow步履艰难的从厨房慢慢走出来，“嗯，Winter，这个...”  
“你不愿意？”Winter Soldier斜了一眼穿上围裙的前特战队长。  
“这已经不是愿不愿意的事了，Winter。”Rumlow在围裙上擦了擦手，坐到Winter Soldier身边。“记得我和你说的拉帮结派么？一旦其中涉及Steve Rogers，就叫站队！”  
Rumlow深吸了一口气，“你知道我为什么沦落成这样么？就是当初站错了队，以为跟着Pierce能成功，谁知道，”他心有余悸的抖了一下，“本来想如果成功你就能过得好一点，结果呢，我差点就见不到你了。”  
“这次没有Hydra。”Winter Soldier皱着眉头。  
“你没看出来么？Steve和Fury之间其实有很多矛盾，Stark那个财主也是个不能忽视的势力。不知道哪天问题会爆发出来，这次我一定要站好队。”  
Rumlow低着头，双手握着拳头，开始边思考边自言自语，“Steve的人气最高，Fury背后有整个神盾支持，Stark的优势就是有钱，不过有钱就有一切...”  
“我饿了，Rumlow。”Winter Soldier无动于衷的说，完全没有在听对方滔滔不绝的形式分析。  
Rumlow立即跳起来，“好好好，一说到站队，连做饭都忘了。宝贝稍微多等一会儿。”说着他系紧了围裙走向厨房。  
“对了Rumlow。”  
“什么？”  
“周六晚上，Steve 和 Natasha来吃饭。”  
于是，周六傍晚，金发的高个子男人和红发的漂亮女人如约来到公寓。  
“屋子里和一个月以前完全不一样了。”Steve看着整洁的房间，由衷的感叹。  
“Barnes其实很爱干净，我们一起把屋子整理了一下。”Rumlow将沙拉摆到桌子上，又给每个人倒上酒。  
对，James Barnes 确实爱干净，甚至有轻微的洁癖，但是Winter Soldier绝不做家务。这两个人格叠加在一起，就是要把Rumlow累死。  
“酒也不错，很特别。”Natasha摇晃着杯子。  
“加了一点西柚汁和柠檬汁，口感更清爽一点。”Rumlow又将女士的酒杯倒满。  
头盘，两道主菜，连甜点都是Rumlow自制的巧克力蛋糕。  
“你可以试试Wayne制药的疤痕修复膏，虽然有点贵，但绝对值得那些钱。”Rumlow 刚刚和Steve聊了聊美军在二战时期的战略成功和失败，现在美国队长开始和Winter Soldier叙旧，他便转向了Natasha。  
“哦，我以前一直用Umbrella的，效果还不错。”Natasha摸了摸肩膀。  
“听说Umbrella的产品有一些生物制品没有通过审批，还是Wayne比较可靠，家族大企业。”Rumlow点点头。  
“对了，Rumlow，”Natasha突然凑过来，“你有没有约会对象？”  
Rumlow僵住半秒，努力没有斜眼去看Winter Soldier的表情，“嗯，没有。” 他说。  
“医疗部有个护士，叫Mary的，你见过么？她现在也单身。”娜塔莎把Rumlow的紧张理解为羞涩，微笑着说，“她是个好姑娘，不会在意你的过去。”  
“我...还没准备好，唔，最近太忙。”Rumlow焦急的挠了挠耳朵，大脑急速运转，不知如何瞒混过关。  
Winter Soldier捂住嘴，无声的打了个哈欠。  
“Bucky，你困了？”Steve立即关切的问，“也许我们该回去了。”  
Natasha明显有些依依不舍，但Steve已经起身，替她拿来外衣，她也只好意味深长的看着Rumlow，“好好考虑一下哦，下次见面再说”  
两位访客关了门，Rumlow直接躺倒在沙发上，为了应付这次领导视察，他昨晚一晚没睡觉，将房间打扫得干干净净，还假装在沙发上放了枕头，制造出睡沙发的假象。天一亮他就跑去超市买了新鲜的食材，一人准备出四人份的全套晚餐，在这间隙了看了《二战简史》。  
现在的前特战队长就像以往完成了艰巨任务一样，需要休息一会儿。  
不过餐具还摆在桌上，厨房还没有收拾...Rumlow用手揉了揉眼睛。  
“Rumlow，你没必要这样。”Winter Soldier闷闷不乐的坐在餐桌旁，一口一口喝掉剩下的酒。  
“一定要抓住所有机会，给领导一个‘我在努力工作’的印象。”Rumlow一边说着，一边眼皮已经开始打架。  
“为什么不告诉他们？”  
“什么，你说咱们的事？”Rumlow强睁开眼睛，侧躺过来看着Winter Soldier，“你知道比站错队还可怕的错误么，就是——办公室恋情！绝对给事业毁灭性的打击！”  
“可是，Natasha和Clint...”  
“和你说了，不要和他们比，他们都是老板的亲信，和咱们不一样。而且，有些事，不太好说清楚，但是，咱们和他们是不一样的。就好像上次你看见Clint做俯卧撑的时候，Natasha坐在他背上，就非要学他们...幸好那天去健身房前我刚上过厕所...不说这个，你看，即使是他们两个，除了地球差点被毁灭的大事件，什么时候一起出过任务？”  
也许是被说服了，也许是懒得争辩，Winter Soldier站起来，慢慢的将桌上的盘子收到一起。  
“嘿，宝贝，不用你动手。”Rumlow立即从沙发上冲到餐桌前，抢过Winter Soldier手里的盘子。  
“你累了，我想帮你。”Winter Soldier的目光难得露出一些柔软的情绪。  
“没关系，都是我的工作。”Rumlow随口说道。  
但这句话让铁臂战士脸上的柔情瞬间冷却，“我也是你的工作？”  
“你是我工作的原因，宝贝。”Rumlow把空盘子落在一起。  
“告诉Natasha。”  
“绝对不行，我说了...”  
Winter Soldier扭头走进卧室。  
“你睡沙发吧，那也是你的工作。”

这次的任务是去清剿一处Hydra残留的实验室，本应简单轻松，竟然遭到了比预想强烈得多的抵抗。  
“外面士兵交给我和Bucky，Rumlow，你去主实验室，尽量收集一些资料。”美国队长持着盾牌，阻挡着追上来的守卫士兵，Winter Soldier一如既往发挥他的特长，举着看上去就很沉的枪嘟嘟嘟嘟，像一台行走火炮。  
Rumlow确认了一下Winter Soldier有足够弹药补给，便顺着矮墙的掩护溜进实验室。  
和预料的一样，实验室的书呆子们早就逃了个干净，Rumlow毫无阻碍的进入了最里面的电脑间。  
“混蛋！你们这些政府的走狗！别想剽窃我的心血！”  
一排电脑和奇怪的瓶子前面，一个蓬头垢面的男人挥舞着双手，身上的外衣满是灰土，几乎看不出衣服本身的颜色。  
“嘿，朋友，放松一点，把你手上那个东西放下，好么？”Rumlow举起枪，缓慢的向前逼近。  
“我认识你！你这个叛徒！和我同归于尽吧，Hail Hydra！”说着科学怪人高举起手中的引爆器。  
枪声响起的同时，引爆器发出“滴”的一声。  
在火焰的浓烟的背景下，Rumlow掉头狂奔，身后的气浪把他卷起来，又甩向地面。水泥块，碎裂的砖头和各种碎片把他埋在下面。  
Rumlow灰头土脸的从残垣断壁下爬出来，拼命的咳嗽，想喷出吸入肺里的灰尘。实验室塌了一半，估计已经没有剩下多少可供回收的资料。他沮丧的撑着上身，将被压住的双腿从废墟下面抽出来，仰面躺在地上，大口喘着气，试图忽略嗡嗡作响的耳朵和令他作呕的眩晕。  
Winter Soldier找到他的时候，Rumlow正闭着眼睛冥思苦想如何应付这次不大不小的失败。他拼命挣扎着拒绝了Winter Soldier把他抱回去的提议，强忍着痛，勉强维持还算体面的站姿，扶着有力的金属胳膊，像喝高了一样一步三摇走回撤退地点。  
爆炸虽然摧毁了实验室，却也碰巧帮Winter Soldier和Steve Rogers砸倒了一半的敌人，两个超级战士很快结束了战斗。回程飞机上，Rumlow晕晕乎乎的靠着Winter Soldier，连飞机什么时候回到基地都不知道，等意识清醒一些，已经躺在医疗室里了。  
“你没事，医生说是脑振荡，需要住院观察一天。”Winter Soldier还穿着战斗服，翘着腿坐在病床旁边。  
“我也觉得没事。”Rumlow说着一骨碌床上爬了起来，打算往外走，结果腿一软差点跪在地上。  
硬邦邦的金属胳膊把他拽回床上，按着他躺下来，“你需要留院观察。”  
“Winter 宝贝，我没事。”接着他又低声说，“我现在工作刚有起色，绝对不能给领导一个体弱多病的印象。”  
咔嚓。  
他的手腕被铐在床头，用的是他早上亲手装进Winter Soldier后腰口袋里的手铐。  
Rumlow绝望的拉了拉手铐，“宝贝，如果你想玩手铐的游戏，我今晚回家陪你玩好么？”  
“你需要住院。”Winter Soldier又安稳的坐回床边的椅子里。  
“可是，我不能…等等，”Rumlow像打碎了的鸡蛋一样的脑袋里突然又灵光一现，“这是个好机会，让领导知道我不在是个大损失。”于是他又来了精神，兴高采烈的看着Winter Soldier，“我今晚就住在这里，你去衣柜左边最下面找那件准备扔掉的破衬衫，明天穿那个去上班…”  
“我不回家。你受伤了。我在这里陪你。”Winter Soldier的声音不大，却带着不由争辩的语气，他又看了一眼Rumlow躺着的病床，“咱们一起睡过更窄的床。”  
Rumlow本来就发白的脸色瞬时没了血色，像是听了个恐怖故事，“Winter，宝贝儿，千万别这样，我和你说过，办公室恋情可是毁灭性的…”  
“在Hydra，你说他们知道会杀了你。我不认为复仇者会杀了你。”  
“他们会开除我，或者让我去扫厕所…事业失败的男人和死了差不多！”  
“可是我想陪着你。”  
Rumlow看着Winter Soldier恳求的眼神，一瞬间几乎要改变主意，而正在这时，传来两次轻轻的敲门声，接着美国队长推门走进来。  
“正好，Rogers队长，”Rumlow果断转头看着Steve，悄悄将被手铐锁住的手腕藏到枕头下面，“估计我今晚做不了饭，也许你可以帮Barnes中士解决晚餐问题？”  
“没问题，Rumlow。”美国队长一年来头一次对前特战队长露出温暖的笑容，“你好好休息吧，这几天Bucky交给我。”  
Rumlow吞了下口水，咬牙忍下语气中的酸楚，“谢谢Cap，还有…谢谢你，Barnes中士，不好意思我想睡一会儿。”  
Winter Soldier没再多说话，起身和Steve一起走出去，右手故意搭到Steve肩膀上。  
“小混蛋...”Rumlow气的用力捶了下床板。  
也许因为太久没有彻底休息而不习惯，第二天Rumlow竟然发烧了，只好继续住院观察，又在医院独自度过了一个无聊的夜晚，第三天早上才被医生放出院。  
而这期间，Winter Soldier不但没有露面，连电话都不接。  
因为时间还早，Rumlow离开医院没有直接回家，而是转道去了复仇者大厦，期待和Winter Soldier偶遇，但刚进大厦大门，就被Fury叫到密室谈话。  
“这次的行动中了敌人埋伏，现在Steve Rogers，James Barnes和 Natasha Romanoff 被围困，我们无法与他们取得联系。”  
Fury的话让Rumlow热血上扬，忍不住大声喊出来——  
“什么！已经失联超过8小时了！什么叫无法取得联系！派增援了么！派侦察了么！”  
“冷静一点，Rumlow，现在神盾人员匮乏，暂时无法派出增援队伍。你回去等消息吧，如果需要你我会联系你的。”  
“混蛋！你那帮以前的神盾特工都去周游世界度假了么！”Rumlow指着Fury鼻子骂道。  
前任局长只是冷冷的用一只眼睛看着他。  
Rumlow气的全身颤抖，出去时狠狠的摔上门。  
去你妈的安分守己，去你妈的尊重领导，Rumlow一边磨牙一边在脑中咒骂。  
但光骂人也没有用，他还算有点理智，知道一个人冲过去，不仅救不了人，自己也妥妥的会丢了命。  
他需要一支队伍，不用太多人，只要从敌人包围圈外面突袭，杀出一条通道...  
一支队伍？  
Rumlow 眼前出现了一丝淡淡的希望。

“这次不是演习，敌人和咱们自己都是真枪实弹，所以...”  
“所以我们只在外围游击，骚扰敌人，有任何情况及时撤退，对吧，Rumlow教官？你第五次说了。”  
机舱里一个高个子红发的新兵接上了Rumlow的话。  
刚刚卸任的新兵教官Rumlow叹了口气，“真的很感谢你们...”  
“好了，教官，其实我们都想好了，出了训练营就加入你的队伍。”  
“对，我们想跟着你，Rumlow教官。”  
机舱中的新兵七嘴八舌的说。  
Rumlow忍不住想教育他们基本的职场禁忌，但话到嘴边又止住了。  
去你妈的不要拉帮结派！

Jarvis告诉了Rumlow，Steve一行人最后一次联络时的地点。  
这是一条狭长的山谷，谷内地势错综复杂，大树和巨石遮挡住人们的视线  
Rumlow带着一队自愿跟来的新兵，借助树木山石的掩护，慢慢靠近敌人。  
前方不时传来零星的交火，这让Rumlow稍稍放下心，有交火，就说明还有抵抗。显然美国队长的队伍凭着强大的战斗力和灵活的转移，暂时与包围住他们的敌人形成僵局，敌人也忌惮对方的实力，不敢强行进攻。但是凭借人数和弹药补给的优势，只要耐心守着包围圈，对方彻底溃败只是时间问题。  
真是无耻的战术，Rumlow在心里小声骂，连自己以前都不屑于这么做。  
他压低脚步声，潜行到坐在远离交火线的指挥官模样的人身后。  
“你们这帮废物！围住他们这么久，怎么就是...”  
穿着一尘不染的指挥官制服的男人没有说完今生最后一句话，就被Rumlow从背后捂住嘴，一把锋利的匕首刺入他的脖子，鲜血无声的喷出来。  
变成尸体的指挥官身边放着一台闪着灯光的笔记本电脑，周围连接着天线，将指挥官的牢骚发散到每一个战斗人员的耳机里。  
那个高个子红头发的新兵立即上前，在电脑上操作了一阵，闪烁的灯光便熄灭了。他向Rumlow做出“OK”的手势。  
Rumlow点点头，冲身后挥了挥手，然后和几个新兵躲到岩石树木后面。  
轰的一声，后面不远处一枚小型炸弹爆炸了。  
敌人的士兵都愣住了，耳机里又突然没了指挥官的声音，几个离得近的敌人向爆炸处走了过来，被暗处的Rumlow一枪一个放倒。枪声引来更多敌人，这时相反的方向又传来的爆炸声，敌人顿时乱作一团。  
“掩护我！”前特战队长及新兵教官大吼一声，跳出掩体，趁乱冲入敌人的包围，突击步枪不断闪出火舌，撕裂了已经变得松散的敌人阵营。Rumlow身后，新兵兴奋的进行着移动靶射击训练，命中率竟然还不错。前方刚刚交火的地方也传来枪声，听着像是Winter soldier的惯用枪。枪响像是又给Rumlow打了一针兴奋剂，他的一双战斗靴在乱石滩上激起一路烟尘，黑衣的身影鬼魅一般穿梭于稀疏的丛林间，直奔向包围圈中心。  
发现突袭者的敌人调转了重机枪的方向，开始向形单影只的Rumlow扫射，将他逼到一块大石后面，Rumlow从腰带上取下一颗手雷，拔出引信后等了一秒才扔出去，手雷正好在临近落地时炸开，没给敌人一点躲避的时间。  
少了机枪的压制，Rumlow快速离开当作掩体的大石头，正好看见美国队长的盾飞过来砸翻了准备向他进攻的敌人。  
“Cap！”Rumlow大声喊着，向Steve Rogers招了招手。美国队长衣服满是污迹，但看起来没有大碍。他的身后，Winter Soldier一手搀扶着Natasha，另一侧机械手臂端着一般人要双手端持的机枪向侧面射击。  
“Rumlow？”Steve看到援军只有前特战队长一个人，稍微有点惊讶。  
Winter Soldier只是瞥了一下Rumlow站着的方向，又将注意力集中到蜂拥而上的敌人身上。  
这家伙竟然会赌气了。Rumlow抽了半秒钟感叹了一下洗脑的好处。  
“教官！”一个新兵冲了过来，自动站到Natasha旁边，填补了空缺，几人以最快的速度冲到峡谷入口。  
Rumlow又做了个手势，强烈的爆炸声传来，地面都微微颤抖，山坡上的石头在爆炸的作用下滚下来，后面的追兵顿时开始哀嚎着逃命。  
“Rumlow，你带着新兵来的？简直...太棒了！”美国队长气喘吁吁的感叹，蓝色的眼睛满是真挚的感激。  
Rumlow摆出一张严肃的脸，“这是我的工作。”  
他也悄悄看了一眼Winter Soldier，当然，铁臂的超级战士根本没有想和他说话的意思。  
胜利的喜悦顿时烟消云散。  
“Rumlow，我其实挺怀念你做特战队长的日子，和特战队配合很愉快。”  
返程飞机上，Steve Rogers温柔的微笑着说。  
“对了，我上次和你说的那个叫Mary的护士，你住院的时候见过了么？感觉怎么样？”  
Natasha受伤不重，半靠着机舱侧壁，抿嘴露出带着玩味的笑容。  
“嗯，我...”  
Rumlow的手指交叉在一起，几乎不敢抬眼看冰冷的坐在他对面的Winter Soldier。  
“Rumlow教官，其实...我姐姐，是Play Boy上个月杂志封面女郎。”一个新兵有点扭捏的说，话音刚落机舱内便响起一片口哨声，Rumlow认出这就是上次叫自己“叛徒”的那个小家伙。  
“我姐姐说想找个特工男朋友，我觉得也许你想见见她？”  
Winter Soldier已经变成一台制冷机，不断向周围辐射出刺骨的寒气。  
Rumlow只好举起手掌，“这个，其实我的心思都在工作上，暂时不想…”  
“教官...”高个子红头发的新兵像是下了很大决心似的开了口，“要不然你考虑一下我？”  
起哄声和喝彩声顿时爆发出来。  
“去你的职场法则！”沉默的Winter Soldier突然低吼出来，声音不大却让热闹的机舱瞬间安静下来。  
金属手臂推着Rumlow的肩膀将他按在座椅上，在目瞪口呆的新兵的注目礼下，在Natasha故作镇静的目光中，狠狠的将嘴唇压上Rumlow的嘴。  
而刚刚还一脸笑容的美国队长，已经变成一尊石像。  
Rumlow企图挣扎，但压在肩膀上的力量及其强硬，他也只得闭上眼睛配合的张开嘴，接着情不自禁用双臂搂住Winter Soldier的腰。

Rumlow的职场之战，开启了新的难度等级。


End file.
